Chat Blanc
by Zarryn
Summary: Il était avec Marinette. Ils étaient amoureux et heureux ensemble. Pourquoi cela ne peut-il pas continuer ? Pourquoi vouloir changer le passé et détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ? Pourtant ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça Adrien en était sur. [Spoiler Chat Blanc]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Ca y est, j'ai craqué pour le fandom Miraculous.

Suite à l'épisode Chat Blanc, et bien une grande frustration pour moi donc voilà un One Shot ou peut-être Two Shot. Je trouve que l'épisode est passé très vite et je me dis surtout qu'Adrien accepte un peu trop bien qu'elle reparte changer le passé pour tout arranger. Donc j'ai changé un peu ça.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Thomas Astruc et autres ayant droit. J'écris pour le plaisir, le mien et j'espère les lecteurs.

* * *

« Non, non, non, attend, je vais te donner mon miraculous Chat Noir »

Ses mots furent ceux que le super héros vêtu de blanc voulait entendre. Aussitôt il rappela à lui la boule d'énergie infinie qu'il était en train de laisser s'étendre dans le but de détruire l'univers. S'il ne pouvait pas être heureux, réparer ce qu'il avait fait à Paris, à sa Lady, si elle ne l'aimait plus, alors il n'y avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

« Comme tu vois je ne suis plus Chat Noir, je suis Chat Blanc » déclara t'il en faisant bouger sa clochette

Ladybug ne sut si cela était conscient ou inconscient. Chat Blanc voulait-il montrer ce qui lui avait donné un tel pouvoir ou une part de Chat Noir essayait-elle encore de se battre pour se libérer et demandait son aide en lui montrant où se logeait l'akuma ?

Peu importait au final, Marinette était maintenant sûre qu'elle pouvait libérer son ami du mal. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de s'approcher sans qu'il ne sente venir le piège.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son partenaire. La jeune fille posa les mains sur sa poitrine et releva son regard jusqu'à présent baissé vers les yeux bleus du chat. Il n'opposa pas de résistance, ne chercha pas à la repousser. Ses yeux maintenant céruléens la regardaient sans malice malgré l'akuma et soudain, elle sut qu'elle voulait revoir ses prunelles vertes et farceuses. Marinette avait besoin de lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher que dire ou alors de feindre quoi que ce soit. Les paroles vinrent d'elles-mêmes en réponse à la dernière réplique du matou :

« A mes yeux tu resteras Chat Noir à jamais »

Un instant, elle vit une lueur briller dans son regard et sentit sous ses doigts le cœur de son ami battre plus vite suite à ces mots. Il était touché, c'était certain. Ladybug se releva vers Chat Blanc comme si elle désirait l'embrasser, elle le vit ouvrir légèrement la bouche et écarquiller les yeux. C'est à cet instant, celui où il paraissait aussi surprit que sans défense qu'elle choisit d'agir.

La jeune fille arracha la clochette du cou du chaton avant de la briser d'un coup de poing. Elle connaissait par cœur l'action consistant à purifier quelqu'un d'un akuma mais cela avait rarement eut autant de sens que cela en avait à présent.

« Je te libère du mal Chat Noir » cria-t-elle avant de rajouter son habituel « Bye bye petit papillon » quelques secondes plus tard

Sous ses yeux, Chat Blanc laissa place à son partenaire qu'elle connait si bien et adorait malgré son humour qui parfois manquait justement cruellement d'humour. Ce gars avait un don pour les jeux de mots idiots mais cela faisait partie de lui. Au final, elle s'y était habituée, autant qu'à son chaton.

Marinette sourit en voyant le jeune homme saisir le papillon mais détourna instinctivement son regard de lui en entendant Bunnix derrière elle, la féliciter pour avoir finalement tout réparé.

« Marinette » entendit-elle de la bouche de Chat Noir

Ce fut un choc pour elle de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas oublié son identité. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas appris alors qu'il était akumatisé mais avant cela. Jeter sa gomme en l'air ne permettrait pas que son partenaire oublie qui elle était. Elle se sentait comme mise à nue face à lui en sachant qu'il connaissait cette information.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Continua le chat, inconscient du trouble que ces simples mots venaient de causés à la fille qu'il aimait.

Il aperçut Marinette soupira avant de baisser la tête en fermant les yeux. Il connaissait suffisamment sa petite amie pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il y a un problème ? » Questionna-t-il

« Tu m'appelles encore Marinette. Tu ne devrais pas te rappeler qui je suis. Ça veut dire que si j'utilise mon super pouvoir maintenant pour tout réparer… »

« Tu te souviendras de qui elle est vraiment » finit Bunnix

Cela lui convenait, cela convenait même parfaitement à Chat Noir. Ils avaient après tout vécu une relation heureuse pendant des mois alors qu'il savait qui se cachait sous le masque de Ladybug. Ils avaient continué à être heureux même après qu'il lui ait dit être au courant et montrer lui aussi qu'il était le deuxième super héros de Paris. Pourquoi cela causait soudain un problème à Marinette ?

Il allait lui posé la questionna quand Bunnix le devança :

« Ce n'est pas la Marinette que tu connais Chat Noir. J'ai été la chercher dans le passé pour qu'elle te désakumatise. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es sous ton masque et ne t'as jamais révélé son identité non plus »

Adrien baissa les yeux. Il comprit alors pourquoi la jeune fille semblait si déçue qu'il se souvienne encore de son prénom. Pour Ladybug, il n'était qu'un ami parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Le jeune homme tira du réconfort en se disant que lorsque la jeune femme reviendrait à son époque, l'histoire reprendrait son cours et il pourrait de nouveau serrer Marinette dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait.

« Cela ne doit pas se produire Chat Noir, tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis réellement car cela mènera à ce futur ci, à la destruction de Paris, il est de notre responsabilité d'empêcher cela » déclara la jeune fille, le coupant de ce fait dans ses pensées

« Non » cria de suite Adrien

Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Si Ladybug l'empêchait de découvrir son identité, il ne serait jamais avec Marinette et dieu sait qu'il aimait cette fille, de tout son cœur. Ils s'aimaient tout deux d'ailleurs, étaient fait pour être ensemble mais la méconnaissance de leurs identités mutuelles les en empêchaient

« Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça » Clama Chat Noir en saisissant la main de sa Lady « Nous étions heureux, nous allons être heureux, je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cet avenir »

Il avait besoin d'elle, plus que tout.

Suite aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer, du haut des pieds couchés de la Tour Eiffel, Ladybug laissa son regard errer sur le Paris apocalyptique qui l'entourait. Elle se souvenait des mots de Chat Blanc lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la relation sans secret qu'ils avaient apparemment vécue: « C'était tellement merveilleux jusqu'à ce que le papillon découvre tout » « C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état ma Lady ».

Bien qu'elle ait du mal à voir comment elle pouvait aimer Chat Noir alors qu'elle était folle d'Adrien, Marinette prit sa décision. Si c'était cela qu'allait devenir le monde s'ils vivaient leur amour, alors elle préférait ne pas le vivre du tout.

Elle releva les yeux vers son partenaire et il le vit, sa décision. Elle allait le quitter, une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'essayait pas de rompre avec lui, elle voulait carrément effacer leur histoire d'amour avant même qu'elle ait une chance d'avoir lieu. Cela brisa le cœur d'Adrien qui sentit encore une fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Connaitre nos identités, vivre cette histoire, le papillon en a profité et regarde autour de toi ce qu'il est advenu de Paris. Je suis désolée Chat Noir » Dit Ladybug sincèrement

Une forme de colère résonna en Adrien. Le papillon n'était nul autre que son père. Il voulait ramener sa mère à la vie. Peut-être était-ce pour une bonne cause mais il avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il le laisse agir. S'il l'arrêtait, plus d'akuma, plus de Paris post apocalyptique, plus d'obstacle à sa relation avec Marinette.

« Je sais qui est le papillon. Si nous l'arrêtons tout sera terminé, alors je vais te le dire, c'est… »

« Non » le coupa en hurlant Bunnix « Un mot de plus et je la renvoie de force dans le passé avant qu'elle n'ait entendu quoi que ce soit »

Tous deux la regardèrent avec de grands yeux exorbités avant que plus calme elle ne rajoute un « Ce n'est pas encore le moment, chaque chose en son temps »

Le futur avait déjà été changé une fois. La lapine ne le laisserait pas être changé une nouvelle.

Alors que Marinette regardait l'Alix du futur, elle sut en voyant clignoter le portail temporel à quoi allait lui servir son LuckyCharm. Quand Bunnix était apparu plus tôt, elle lui avait dit que le bouleversement temporel avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, or le seul moment où elle avait fait quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, où elle avait pris un risque de dévoiler son identité secrète, c'est lorsqu'elle avait amené son cadeau à Adrien tout en le signant de son nom. De plus, le LucyCharm étant une gomme, il lui était maintenant facile de voir où elle avait commis son erreur.

Elle retourna son regard vers Chat Noir. Ce dernier avait l'air plus abattu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il pensait au jour où il avait empêché que Marinette soit akumatisé en lui dévoilant par conséquent son identité secrète. Il lui avait promis ce jour-là que tout allait bien se passer. Adrien se rendait compte qu'il avait failli à sa promesse parce que rien ne pouvait plus mal aller. Le jeune homme était passé si rapidement d'idylle à désespoir.

Pensant lui remonter le moral, Ladubug se jeta dans les bras de Chat Noir, entourant son torse de ses bras dans un étreinte affectueuse.

« Je vais réussir à tout arranger Chat Noir, je te le promet »

Elle allait s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il saisit son bras et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Il allait tout oublier, ne se souviendrait donc pas de cela, ne le vivrait d'ailleurs même pas alors il allait tenter d'en savourer les dernières secondes.

Adrien plaça une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Marinette et la guida vers ses lèvres afin qu'il les pose sur les siennes.

S'il avait eu possibilité de réfléchir au fait que ce n'était pas la Marinette avec qui il sortait depuis des mois, peut-être aurait-il été surpris qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Néanmoins cela était loin de ses pensées.

Ladybug de son côté ne savait comment réagir. Le laissait-elle faire parce qu'il avait l'air tellement sincère et perdu ? Voulait-elle finalement entrevoir ce que donnerait une relation avec ce garçon ? Elle avait toujours pensé que son premier baiser serait pour Adrien mais elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Chat Noir de le lui voler. Il y avait tellement de passion autant que de tendresse, d'amour autant que de désespoir. Son partenaire se mettait à nu sur ses émotions à l'embrassant de la sorte, bien plus que par n'importe quelle confession. Ce baiser voulait clairement dire que c'était le dernier même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Lorsque le jeune garçon relâcha ses lèvres, elle ne put véritablement s'éloigner de lui.

« Chat Noir… » commença Ladybug

« Je sais »

Oui, il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle ne pensait pas aimer celui sous le masque du justicier, croyant aimer Adrien. Le concerné n'arrivait pas à apprécier l'ironie de la situation. Et il allait bientôt oublier cela et ainsi briser toute chance qu'ils soient en couple un jour.

« Je suis tombé follement amoureux de toi dès le premier jour » lui murmura le chaton « Pas du masque, mais de le fille sous la masque. Rien de changera cela, pas même remonter le temps »

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour la serrer contre lui, appréciant ce dernier contact avec elle autant qu'il le blessait avant de la laisser finalement s'en aller. Il lui répéta des mots qu'il avait déjà prononcer et qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas encore entendu. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à sa petite amie quand elle était venue rompre en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Nous nous aimons, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je t'attendrai » déclara-t-il avant de lui souffler, le cœur déchiré, en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour essayer de faire passer l'ampleur de ses émotions : « Je t'aime Marinette »

Il avait choisi d'utiliser son prénom plutôt que de l'appeler Lady. C'était la fille en elle qu'il voulait toucher, pas l'héroïne même si elles ne faisaient en réalité qu'un. La jeune coccinelle, qui tenait toujours la main de Chat Noir ne savait que dire. Elle était juste encore bouleversée par ses propos débordant de sincérité.

« Je sais » fut la seule réponse avant d'être ramené à la réalité par le bruit de ses boucles d'oreilles lui indiquant que sa détransformation était proche. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre si elle voulait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Après un dernier regard, elle lâcha la main de son partenaire et se jeta dans le terrier de Bunnix pour tout remettre en ordre. Elle expliqua à la lapine comment elle allait arranger les choses avant de finir par cette phrase qui était devenue plus qu'une certitude pour elle : « Les secrets les mieux gardés sont ceux que l'on ne partage pas »

Rapidement, la jeune fille retrouva le chemin de la chambre d'Adrien et s'empêcha de signer le cadeau qui contenait le béret de son amour avant de jeter sa gomme en l'air.

Les coccinelles magiques s'envolèrent et Ladybug sut qu'il n'y avait aucun Chat Noir présent ou futur en train d'avoir les yeux embués de larmes par sa faute. Cela lui apporta un certain réconfort. Elle s'étonna d'avoir conservé la mémoire de son voyage dans cet horrible futur mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce point car déjà, Adrien franchissait la porte de sa chambre, la trouvant là.

Vu le timing, Marinette était certaine qu'effectivement, le jeune mannequin l'avait bien vu s'échapper de sa chambre la première fois et avait fait le lien avec sa signature, cela ayant pour conséquence la découverte de son identité secrète.

Pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur, la jeune héroïne inventa rapidement une histoire de cadeau de la part du fan club brésilien d'Adrien et de grève des services postaux. Elle eut envie de s'assommer de suite face à son manque de créativité, néanmoins le jeune homme de ses rêves ne sembla pas relever l'imposture.

Adrien passa un moment à rêver de Ladybug après son départ, pensant à tout ce qui faisait d'elle la femme exceptionnelle dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il ne faisait donc pas cas de Plagg qui critiquait encore une fois le choix de cadeau de ses fans.

L'héroïne de Paris avait quant à elle, rejoint la lapine venue du futur. Elle s'interrogeait et donc l'interrogea sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses souvenirs malgré le passage des coccinelles magiques mais n'obtint pas plus de réponse que cela. Elle comprit néanmoins que la voyageuse du temps en savait beaucoup, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé à la base. Bunnix connaissait son identité, sans doute celle du papillon mais également de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir… Marinette n'arrêta pas de penser à lui. A ce qu'ils avaient vécus mêmes si pour le super héros rien ne s'était passé et ne se passerait sûrement jamais.

Elle avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler. De constater de ses yeux qu'il allait bien. Mieux qu'elle ne l'avait laissé dans le futur du moins. C'est pour cela qu'avant de se détransformer et laisser Tikki se reposer, elle envoya un message à son partenaire pour qu'il la retrouve en haut de la tour Montparnasse. Elle estimait qu'ils avaient passé assez de temps sur la Tour Eiffel pour la journée.

Après un moment à voler dans les airs à l'aide de son yoyo, Ladybug arriva sur le toit de la tour en entendant Chat Noir chanter : « Un petit Chat sur un toit, se languit sans sa lady »

Cela la ramena immédiatement aux propos de Chat Blanc car il chantait exactement la même comptine lorsqu'elle avait atterrit dans le futur.

Elle sauta de suite pour se placer à côté de son coéquipier qui ne démontra pas la moindre surprise à la voir arriver comme ceci.

« Hey Buginette. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? »

Pour la première fois, Marinette le regarda avec une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui jusqu'à présent.

« C'est fait » lui répondit-elle simplement en fixant ses yeux verts avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Il lui avait manqué ou lui manquait. Elle ne savait pas dans l'instant. Elle aimait Adrien et l'aimerait toujours. Seulement, Chat Noir avait été tellement bouleversé et bouleversant. Elle avait été définitivement touché, consciente de la présence des sentiments du chat pour elle. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa tête quitter l'épaule de son meilleur ami qu'elle avait cru à un moment perdu.

Bien que le contact de sa Lady ravi le félin, il tenta de ne pas trop le montrer. Il se souvenait clairement qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami, étant amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Néanmoins, ce contact donna une once d'espoir à Adrien qu'il se refusa à manifester. L'amitié de Ladybug était peut-être le plus beau des cadeaux pour l'instant mais rien n'altérerait jamais ses sentiments amoureux pour elle. Comme il ne cessait de se le répéter, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, il l'attendrait. Elle le méritait après tout.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ma Lady, mais je crois que… ça me va très bien comme ça »

Elle avait pris la peine de lui apporter un cadeau de la part de ses fans tout à l'heure et maintenant Ladybug et lui étaient collés l'un à l'autre en train de regarder un coucher de soleil.

Adrien ne voyait pas comment cette journée aurait pu mieux se passer.

* * *

Thank you, merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à donner un avis, ça fait plaisir et ça permet de vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensez.

Conçu pour être un OS, il y aura peut-être un chapitre deux. J'ai l'idée à développer parce que ça m'a frappé dans l'épisode, je dois juste juger si c'est pertinent. En tout cas, si ça se fait pas, ceci semble une fin acceptable. Merci encore à vous, à bientôt

Zarryn


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année.

Je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardé à publier cette partie. Je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite mais comme le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, la voilà.

J'axe un peu plus du côté de Marinette et qui s'éloigne donc de l'épisode, forcément et rejoins Félix.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'héroïne de Paris rentra chez elle pour directement aller dans sa chambre et s'étaler sur son lit. Tikki sortit de son sac avant de se mettre à voleter un peu partout dans la chambre. La petite kwami s'arrêta un moment pour observer l'air songeur sur le visage de sa porteuse. Elle connaissait bien cet air pour l'avoir observé de multiples fois ces derniers jours, elle avait également connaissance des causes de cette intense réflexion bien que Marinette ne le lui ait pas dit directement.

Tikki tenta une diversion ayant pour but d'amuser un peu la jeune fille tout en lui montrant par sa présence un certain soutien :

« Allons Marinette, je suis sûre que tu peux t'en sortir avec ces exercices de physique. Mme Mendeleiev en a certes donné beaucoup mais tu es Ladybug, ce ne sont pas quelques exercices qui vont te faire peur »

La petite créature avait dit cela avec un sourire tellement mignon que la jeune fille ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui rendre timidement.

« Bien sûr que je vais les faire Tikki » répondit sans entrain l'héroïne.

Le kwami rouge s'approcha de sa porteuse et vint se frotter contre sa joue, attendant que Marinette se confit.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » rajouta l'être surnaturel

Cela fit soupirer Ladybug avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers Tikki.

« Je suis sûre que tu sais déjà ce qui me perturbe »

Bien entendu que son kwami le savait. Son léger changement d'humeur, son air pensif, sa mélancolie, tout, absolument tout avait débuté il y a quelques jours. Juste après qu'elle ait put libérer Chat Noir de l'akuma l'ayant changé en Chat Blanc.

« Chat Noir » dit calmement Tikki

Et Marinette confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

La jeune fille se rappelait de chaque détail. Elle avait été emmenée dans ce futur, dans cet horrible futur dépourvu de vie. C'était un monde apocalyptique qui n'arriverait jamais, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. C'était ce qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter, peu importe les conséquences de son choix.

_Non. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Nous étions heureux, nous allons être heureux, je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cet avenir_

C'étaient les mots de Chat Noir, ceux qui lui revenaient en tête.

Elle ferma un moment les yeux comme pour choisir de les occulter. Elle avait pourtant saisi la détresse dans la voix de son partenaire à l'idée qu'elle réécrive l'histoire. Ladybug n'avait cependant pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Dans ce futur, elle avait visiblement abandonné l'idée de cacher son identité secrète à son chaton et ils avaient vécu une histoire d'amour assez intense.

Cela questionnait grandement l'héroïne de Paris. Elle se demandait sans cesse comment ceci avait pu se produire. Déjà, pourquoi, pour quelles raisons révélerait-elle son identité à Chat Noir ? Est-ce qu'elle y avait été forcée ? Son partenaire l'avait-il surprit un jour à se détransformer ? Un concours de circonstance ?

Elle ne le savait pas.

Néanmoins, une chose était sûre. Savoir que l'héroïne de Paris, Ladybug n'était en réalité que la simple et maladroite Marinette n'avait en rien atténué les sentiments qu'avaient le super-héros pour elle.

_Je suis tombé follement amoureux de toi dès le premier jour. Pas du masque, mais de la fille sous le masque. Rien ne changera cela, pas même remonter le temps_

Marinette porta sa main à ses lèvres. Chat Noir l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait fait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer en une étreinte l'ensemble de l'amour qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble à cause de ce retour dans le passé.

Il avait réussi. Ladybug s'était senti plus aimé dans les bras de son partenaire qu'elle ne l'avait ressenti durant toute sa vie. Cet amour était vivant et communicatif.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les fois où elle avait rabroué son partenaire alors qu'il tentait un rapprochement avec elle. Pendant longtemps, elle ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux, pensant qu'il était un dragueur dans l'âme. Puis diverses choses étaient arrivées l'amenant à réviser son jugement.

Chat Noir l'aimait de tout son cœur. Si elle avait encore des doutes avant cette incursion dans le futur, ils n'avaient plus aucune place à présent.

_Nous nous aimons, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je t'attendrai. Je t'aime Marinette_

Dans ce futur, elle était également amoureuse de Chat Noir, mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il était son partenaire, son meilleur ami, elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter mais comment était-elle tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Marinette secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne question. Chat Noir était charismatique, courageux, semblait joli garçon sous son masque et bien qu'il ait un sens de l'humour épouvantable, il n'en restait pas moins séduisant.

Non, la jeune fille se demandait surtout, comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui malgré l'existence d'Adrien ?

Le jeune mannequin représentait absolument tout pour elle. La brune se rendait compte que son amour était quasiment obsessionnel. Alya avait une fois utilisé le terme de « flippant ».

Jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait le remplacer dans son cœur. Jamais, ça elle en était certaine.

Est-ce qu'elle avait fini par se tourner vers Chat Noir après avoir été rejeté par Adrien ? Ou alors le jeune mannequin avait-il commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre brisant ainsi tout espoir pour Marinette ?

C'était surement cela. Jamais il n'aurait la possibilité de se marier, avoir une maison, trois enfants et le hamster qu'elle désirait tant.

Le hamster…

Chat Blanc lui en avait parlé dans le futur. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux ensemble et qu'il pourrait même avoir un hamster, qu'il savait qu'elle en avait toujours voulu un.

Visiblement, la Marinette de cette réalité ci avait décidé de vivre ses rêves avec son précieux partenaire plutôt qu'avec son mannequin blond.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle tentait de faire le deuil de sa relation avec Adrien, persuadé maintenant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle tourna son visage vers les photos du jeune homme, qu'elle regarda une dernière fois avant de se redresser et de se mettre à les décrocher du mur.

« Oh Marinette » chuchota Tikki tout contre elle, stoppant son geste

Une larme plus grosse que les autres dévala sa joue venir s'écraser sur l'image sous elle.

« Je les ai perdu tous les deux Tikki » souffla Marinette

Devant le visage empli d'incompréhension de son kwami, la jeune fille poursuivi :

« Le futur m'a montré que je ne peux pas être avec Adrien, sinon c'est avec lui que j'aurai été et pas Chat Noir »

Elle renifla bruyamment avant de continuer :

« Mais à en croire Chat Noir, nous étions quand même heureux ensemble. J'étais heureuse. Et pourtant, j'ai brisé ce futur avant même qu'il se produise. »

Une vérité venait de s'incruster dans son esprit et elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Chat Noir voulait tant garder la mémoire et se souvenir de la vraie identité de Ladybug

« Nous ne pouvons pas être en couple en étant simplement des super-héros, nous ne pouvons pas avoir une vie normale avec un mariage, une maison, trois enfants et un hamster » cria Marinette proche de l'hystérie, ce qui effraya quelque peu son kwami.

Tikki avait beau savoir que les deux garçons dont sa porteuse parlait depuis tout à l'heure n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne, elle ne pouvait le lui dire. Cela la peinait, lui brisait le cœur mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle en aurait été incapable.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble si au moins l'un de nous deux ne sait pas qui est l'autre » conclut Marinette

Et elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'en s'empêchant de laisser ce mot à Adrien, Chat Noir, elle ne savait comment d'ailleurs, n'avait pas pu découvrir son identité.

Le petit kwami rouge vint se placer devant son visage pendant un moment.

« Tu parles comme si tu regrettais de ne pas être en couple avec Chat Noir » supposa Tikki, fortement intéressée par la réponse que son amie allait lui fournir

Le visage se Marinette exprima l'intensité du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir face à ce que suggérait la créature rouge.

« Chat Noir et moi ? Allez, arrête Tikki, c'est impossible, tout bonnement impossible, je disais juste ça comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment pour lui »

Néanmoins malgré les propos qu'elle tenait, les joues de la jeune fille se parèrent d'une jolie couleur rouge alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Chat Noir avait emprisonné ses lèvres avec les siennes.

C'était son premier vrai baiser. Celui qu'elle avait donné à son partenaire pour le libérer de son envoûtement par le Dislocoeur ne comptait pas. C'était professionnel. Juste un fugace contact de sa bouche contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Même si elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui, elle voulait bien le reconnaître, mais Chat Noir n'était pas n'importe qui.

Bon, il y avait aussi eu ce moment, qu'Alya avait eu la bonne idée d'immortaliser et de poster sur le Ladyblog. Cette photo qui démontrait qu'après avoir vaincu Oblivio, Chat Noir et elle s'étaient… Rapprochés ? Jusqu'à en arriver à s'embrasser. Mais Marinette n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Ça ne comptait donc pas non plus.

La jeune fille soupira, forcer de constater que tout la ramenait à Chat Noir. A ce jour où dans la futur il l'avait embrassé, pour de vrai cette fois, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient la personnalité altérée par un quelconque sortilège. Elle n'avait pas résisté malgré son amour pour Adrien, elle n'avait pas laissé faire son partenaire uniquement par compassion même si elle-même ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais peut-être qu'il était finalement son âme-sœur ?

Non.

La jeune fille balaya l'idée de son esprit. Même si elle savait aujourd'hui que son amour pour Adrien était voué à être à sens unique, elle ne pouvait le faire taire pour autant. Ce garçon était comme une flamme alors qu'elle était un simple papillon de nuit. Il l'attirait mais néanmoins, si elle s'approchait, Marinette savait qu'elle se brûlerait. Il la consumerait corps et âme, laissant son pauvre cœur en cendre.

« Marinette » l'interrompit Tikki alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses sinistres pensées, « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais juste… arrêter de tant réfléchir et prendre les choses comme elles viennent ? »

La jeune collégienne savait que son kwami avait raison. Elle était d'une grande sagesse. Cela grâce de ses millénaires d'existence sans doute.

Seulement avoir vu ce futur ci, entrevu tout ce qu'il sous-entendant… Il était trop difficile de simplement les ignorer. Par-dessus tout, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer Chat Noir et tout ce que cela impliquait pour leur relation.

Chat Noir, Chat Noir, elle n'avait que lui en tête ces derniers jours.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle lui avait donnée rendez-vous en haut de la tour Montparnasse. Depuis qu'elle avait doucement et affectueusement posé sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder un coucher de soleil avec lui.

Cette scène était à y réfléchir…romantique. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas perçu ainsi sur le coup. Marinette voulait juste être près de lui, s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il n'y avait rien de mal à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce dit ami est raide dingue amoureux de vous.

Ouai, dit comme ça forcément ça fait tout de suite moins amical. Peut-être un jour, il y aura plus entre Chat Noir et elle mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie rouge. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher avant de la serrer légèrement contre sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tikki, tout va bien. Je mets juste un peu de temps pour digérer cette histoire de voyage dans le temps mais tout ira bien »

La kwami allait répondre quand la voix de la mère de Marinette résonna, lui disant de venir pour passer à table.

La jeune fille reposa lentement la petite créature sur son lit tout en lui promettant de lui ramener un morceau du gâteau qu'il allait surement y avoir en dessert.

Malgré le sourire qu'arborait sa porteuse, Tikki n'était pas dupe et savait que le partenaire félin de Ladybug était encore omniprésent dans ses pensées.

* * *

La cuisante sensation qu'il ressentait dans sa nuque ne faisait qu'augmenter et il savait exactement pourquoi. Cependant il ne savait pas la raison de cet acharnement visuel dont il était la victime.

Lentement le jeune homme se retourna pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois le regard de Marinette fermement braqué sur lui.

« Un problème Marinette ? »

Semblant sortir de sa réflexion, l'intéressée sursauta avant de lui assurer que non tout allait bien mais de façon bien trop bruyante pour ne pas s'attirer un regard de reproche de la part de son professeur.

Alors que Nino se retournait doucement pour faire face au tableau, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Adrien qui haussa légèrement les épaules pour lui signifier que lui aussi ignorait pourquoi le DJ était l'objet des surveillances de leur amie.

Alya mit un léger coup de coude à sa voisine de table afin d'attirer son attention. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle lui chuchota extrêmement discrètement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fixes Nino comme ça ? Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien ainsi que tes sentiments pour une certaine personne je penserais que tu as le béguin pour mon copain ? »

Marinette allait nier avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme quand Alya plaqua un doigt contre ses lèvres avant de désigner avec son stylo le professeur étant en train d'écrire la liste des exercices qu'ils devaient encore réalisés.

Dieu bénisse Alya pour lui trouver des alibis pour ses retards en cours, la soutenir dans ses pitoyables tentatives de déclarations d'amour à Adrien et l'empêcher de se ridiculiser ou s'attirer des ennuis à la moindre occasion.

« Je ne fixe pas Nino, j'essaie juste de ne pas fixer autre chose, tu sais, être moins « flippante » » dit Marinette doucement avec un sourire, reprenant l'expression de son amie pour qualifier son attitude face au beau blond de ses pensées

Empli de compassion, la jeune bloggeuse posa rapidement sa main sur l'épaule de la brune avant de se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit au tableau.

Marinette fit un gros effort pour ne pas planter une nouvelle fois son regard sur la nuque de Nino. Son excuse avait peut-être marché une fois mais certainement pas deux.

En réalité, ses pensées de la veille sur Chat Noir ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se disait que son partenaire était probablement plus proche d'elle que ce qu'elle croyait.

Dans ce futur où Chat Noir avait découvert son identité, il ne faisait aucun doute que le point de départ de cette découverte était Adrien Agreste.

Après avoir fait sa bêtise, le jeune mannequin avait découvert que Ladybug était Marinette et l'avait sans doute répété à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que la rumeur atteigne les oreilles de Chat Noir. Or, elle ne voyait pas Adrien le dire à n'importe qui. C'était un garçon intelligent en plus de toutes ses autres qualités et il avait surement compris la nécessité de garder une telle information secrète.

La seule personne en qui le blond avait assez confiance pour lui parler de cela était son meilleur ami, à savoir Nino.

Pendant environ une demi-fraction de seconde, Marinette avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il soit Chat Noir avant de balayer l'idée avec l'envie de se gifler elle-même. La jeune fille était assez bien placée pour savoir que Nino était également le super-héro tortue Carapace. Il avait combattu auprès d'elle et Chat Noir. Il était définitivement rayé de la liste des Chat Noir potentiels.

Cela laissait donc le mystère totalement intact. La question qui hantait de plus en plus Marinette malgré elle : Qui était réellement Chat Noir ?

Oui, elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'ils ne devaient pas connaître leurs identités secrètes et elle était sincère. Elle le pensait toujours d'ailleurs. Néanmoins la jeune fille ne cessait de s'interroger et cherchait des réponses.

Il était impossible qu'Adrien ait révélé l'identité de Ladybug à quelqu'un d'autre que Nino. Le jeune blond n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant, Chloé étant presque aussi digne de confiance que Lila, impossible qu'il se soit confié à elle. Non, il n'y avait que Nino. Il était forcément le deuxième maillon de cette chaîne ayant pour finalité la divulgation de son identité secrète. Mais qui était le troisième et donc potentiellement Chat Noir ?

Son ami DJ était très sociable mais depuis toujours, hormis Adrien, ses amis les plus proches étaient les autres garçons de la classe. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'école primaire quasiment et s'étaient presque toujours suivis les uns les autres.

Tour à tour, avec une discrétion des plus limités, Marinette observa tous les garçons de la classe, réfléchissant et tentant de superposer sur leurs visages le masque de Chat Noir.

Ivan juste derrière elle. Impossible. La stature ne correspondait pas du tout à celle de son chaton mais même au-delà de ça, c'était véritablement impossible. Ivan avait été le tout premier de ses camarades à avoir été la victime du papillon. Il était donc occupé à être un bloc de pierre très en colère lorsque Chat Noir et Ladybug faisaient connaissance avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Non pas Ivan.

Derrière ce dernier se trouvait Nathaniel. Ouai, le dessinateur était encore très clairement dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Aucune personne ayant été akumatisé ne pouvait être Chat Noir.

Il y avait aussi Kim et Max. Impossible également. En plus d'avoir été akumatisés, ces deux-là avaient porté un miraculous, combattant à ses côtés avec Chat Noir.

Marinette ne voyait absolument pas à qui Nino aurait pu parler de son secret et aucun des garçons qu'elle avait observé ne pouvait être son précieux partenaire. Elle était décidément dans une impasse.

Prise d'un sentiment de désespoir total, la jeune brune laissa lourdement tomber sa tête contre son bureau produisant un bruit qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de plusieurs de ses camarades.

Chat Noir… Il lui manquait, lui et une part de ce futur définitivement perdu bien qu'elle refuse de se l'admettre.

Se méprenant sur les raisons de son coup de déprime, Alya lui glissa une main qu'elle espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie tout en lui faisant un timide sourire traduisant son soutien.

Elle ne vit pas le regard légèrement inquiet d'Adrien sur elle qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa camarade aujourd'hui. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant quel que soit la raison de sa chute de moral mais elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui pour l'apercevoir.

Le jeune homme se retourna donc, s'autorisant une fois de plus à rêver à sa Lady. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit la façon dont elle s'était collée contre lui pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

Il était peut-être exagéré de parler de rêve éveillé, néanmoins, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sourire ornant son visage à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Adrien ignorait ce qui était à l'origine de ce rapprochement mais il l'appréciait grandement.

Le jeune homme avait déjà hâte de revoir sa Lady, même si cela serait certainement à l'occasion de l'akumatisation d'un pauvre innocent. Il aurait dû s'en vouloir de cette pensée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Absolument rien de pouvait ternir l'humeur de ces derniers jours, du moins presque.

Bien qu'il ait fait son deuil, l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère ternissait un peu sa joie, surtout lorsque son père le consigna à résidence afin d'attendre leurs invités. Sa joie de revoir son cher cousin Félix s'était évanoui lorsqu'il avait compris le mauvais tour que lui avait joué le garçon en se faisait passer pour lui.

Il avait en effet répondu de façon méchante à une vidéo se voulant de soutien, pour Adrien, en ce bien triste jour.

Marinette, sur les conseils de Tikki, avait dans cet enregistrement enfin déclaré ses sentiments au jeune mannequin. Elle avait décidé que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Le futur lui avait révélé qu'elle ne filerait pas de beaux jours heureux avec Adrien mais vu que le futur avait été changé, elle devait tenter le coup. Lui dire enfin ce qu'elle éprouvait avant qu'il ne rencontre une autre fille, qu'il l'épouse et lui fasse de magnifiques enfants aussi beaux que lui.

L'idée que c'était peut-être sa dernière chance, infime chance avec le blond n'était pas la seule raison qui avait poussé Marinette à se déclarer. Devant ce qu'elle ressentait ces temps-ci en pensant à son partenaire, à ce futur, à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, la jeune fille se sentait perdue. Il lui était plus facile de faire taire tout cela et de se concentrer sur la seule certitude inébranlable qu'elle avait : son amour pour Adrien.

Cependant, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

La réponse que Félix avait envoyée aux amis de son cousin avait conduit à une superbe akumatisation.

Bien entendu, Ladybug était arrivé rapidement pour sauver les fesses de l'insolent blondinet qu'elle prenait pour son cher Adrien.

« Ladybug, attend, j'ai, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi » lui lâcha t'il en lui saisissant la main alors qu'elle allait partir combattre le trio des punisheuses.

« Je...euh… Ah bon ? » Fut la seule réponse que trouva Marinette

Est-ce qu'Adrien Agreste, Le Adrien Agreste venait vraiment de lui avouer être amoureux d'elle ? Mais comment cela se pouvait-il ? Marinette venait de lui déclarer sa flamme et voilà qu'il en faisait de même à Ladybug ?

A moins qu'en réalité Adrien n'ait pas eu besoin de sa signature quand elle lui a offert le béret pour comprendre que Marinette et Ladybug étaient la même personne. Auquel cas, elle n'avait rien arrangé et un horrible futur allait avoir lieu. Alors que Marinette commençait à paniquer, l'homme qu'elle prenait pour Adrien s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu sais, si tu veux je pourrais te donner un peu de courage avant que tu y ailles »

La panique. La panique était à deux doigts de s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que non, c'était impossible. Elle avait tout réparé comme elle l'avait promis à Chat Noir. Penser à son partenaire lui permit de reprendre ses esprits alors que le garçon devant elle tentait de l'embrasser.

Après avoir tenté de dire quelques paroles pour l'arrêter qui n'eurent aucun succès, Ladybug se dégagea et sentit la colère monter en elle.

« C'est pas vrai, comment il faut te dire non pour que tu comprennes ? »

Elle mit ensuite toute sa force dans le coup de poing qu'elle donna au jeune homme.

« Je n'y crois pas, tu n'es pas Adrien. Adrien ne ferait jamais ça » réalisa la jeune héroïne.

Chat Noir était arrivé entre temps et avait assisté à toute la scène. Même si cet événement avec Félix lui avait permis de revoir sa Lady, la situation avait été plus que déroutante.

Le chaton était arrivé pour voir son cousin, se faisant passer pour lui, tenter d'embrasser Ladybug. Il était pendant un moment estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait mais pas autant que lorsque sa Lady asséna le plus magnifique des coups de poing en plein visage de Félix.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un bien étrange mélange de sentiments s'empara d'Adrien.

L'héroïne de Paris avait frappé sans ménagement ce garçon qu'elle prenait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Son cousin s'était conduit comme un goujat ne comprenant pas que « non » veut dire « non ». Mais quand même, cela signifiait que Ladybug ne voulait de lui ni sous les traits de Chat Noir, ni sous les traits d'Adrien. C'était sans doute la seule fille de Paris insensible à son charme et pourtant c'était également la seule fille dont il était fou amoureux.

Le jeune héros se ressaisit de son égarement momentané quand il entendit sa partenaire réaliser que l'homme en face d'elle ne pouvait pas être Adrien car ce dernier ne lui ferait jamais ça.

Immédiatement, ce fut comme si un merveilleux soleil irradiait sa chaleur dans la poitrine de Chat Noir car sa précieuse Lady avait démasqué l'imposture et le prenait pour un meilleur homme que son cousin. Cela lui redonnait un peu d'espoir qu'un jour, elle puisse l'aimer lui, avec et sans le masque.

Le partenaire de Ladybug choisit ce moment pour se manifester, dévoilant clairement l'imposture de Félix tout en profitant de cette occasion pour sermonner son cousin.

Les petites remontrances durent cependant s'arrêter bien vite car leurs ennemis du jour arrivaient déjà. Trois contre deux, ce nombre semblait injuste, surtout lorsqu'il passa à quatre. Mais ce fut avec aisance que LadyBug et Chat Noir se débarrassèrent bien vite d'eux avant de pouvoir libérer l'akuma avec le traditionnel « Bye bye petit papillon »

C'était le premier akuma depuis qu'elle avait libéré Chat Blanc. Elle porta donc son regard sur son partenaire qui fixait avec désapprobation le jeune Félix qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Adrien.

Cependant entre les deux hommes, c'est en regardant Chat Noir que son cœur se serrait. Probablement car ce n'était pas le vrai Adrien.

« Miraculous Ladybug » cria t'elle en lançant son Lucky Charm en l'air, permettant ainsi au coccinelle magique de tout réparer.

Le regard de son partenaire se releva alors vers elle et il lui sourit. Tendrement.

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux à cet instant. Marinette le sentait. Il n'était pas qu'un simple partenaire, il n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Mais dans quelles mesures était-il plus ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus creuser le fil de ses pensées que ses boucles d'oreille bipèrent, lui indiquant qu'elle devait prendre congé de ses amis pour éviter qu'ils n'assistent à sa détransformation. Chat Noir le comprit de suite.

« Vas-y, je m'occupe de ramener tout le monde »

LadyBug approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer son yoyo en direction d'une cheminée quand elle se stoppa avant de se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas partir loin de ce garçon à qui elle n'avait cessé de penser ces derniers jours. Qui était-il ? Est-ce qu'il était proche d'elle lorsqu'elle était Marinette ? Comment l'avait-il séduit dans le futur ? Est-ce que cette histoire dont avait parlé l'autre Chat Noir valait vraiment le coup ?

« Un problème ma Lady ? » questionna le félin

La jeune fille se décida avant de s'avancer vers son partenaire. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont il l'avait saisi dans ses bras, à son baiser, à ses paroles dans le futur. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimeraient si elle se laissait faire mais cela ne devait pas arriver. Alors Marinette lutta contre son envie de serrer son partenaire dans ses bras.

Elle n'ignorait pas non plus la présence d'Alya à quelques mètres de là qui seraient trop heureuse de dégainer son téléphone pour prendre une photo de Ladybug et Chat Noir s'enlaçant. Inutile d'entretenir la rumeur sur leur prétendu couple. Rumeur qu'avait créée la photo du baiser amnésique qu'ils avaient partagé après avoir vaincu Oblivio.

« Merci de t'occuper d'eux alors que je ne le peux pas » lui murmura-t-elle enfin

Un sourire qui aurait pu être qualifié de ravageur s'étira sur les lèvres de Chat Noir.

« Mais à ton service ma Lady » déclara le héros tout en s'inclinant et saisissant sa main pour la baiser doucement

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille mis quelques secondes de plus que d'habitude pour la retirer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il sentait qu'il le devait pourtant.

Le second bip des boucles d'oreille brisa cependant tout et Ladybug lança le yoyo vers la cheminée la plus proche avec un « A la prochaine chaton » qui sembla résonner dans les airs même après son départ.

Adrien espérait, de plus en plus même s'il savait que la jeune fille avait un autre garçon dans le cœur.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait que chacune de ses rencontres avec l'héroïne de Paris valait tout l'or du monde. Il était encore rêveur, même après qu'il ait ramené les trois filles et son cousin chez eux.

Après avoir offert à Plagg un fromage de compensation pour celui que Félix avait écrasé, Adrien décida de remercier ses amis pour les messages vidéo qu'ils lui avaient adressés et leur dire qu'il les aimait.

Ce morceau de la vidéo tourna en boucle dans la chambre de Marinette tandis qu'elle se persuadait qu'il était l'unique amour de sa vie.

Tikki, plus lucide et observatrice savait la vérité. Sa porteuse ne voulait peut-être pas se l'avouer, préférant rester dans ses certitudes et son amour pour Adrien. Mais entre Luka, Adrien et Chat Noir, le cœur de Marinette était bien plus divisé que ce qu'elle pensait. Il était juste tellement plus simple de se convaincre du contraire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 2. Bon, finalement je vais continuer un peu sur un chapitre 3 et potentiellement 4 avant de m'arrêter.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je prends tous les conseils.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Bon c'est pas un chapitre de rêve, il est plus transitoire mais m'aide dans mon développement de personnage. Bref, après Chat Blanc et Félix, vous l'aviez deviné : Ladybug.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ladybug s'élança avec adresse sur un autre des hauts toits de Paris. Elle courait à en perdre haleine car la situation était grave, autant que sa vie ces derniers jours, cette dernière pouvait même être qualifié de cauchemardesque.

Il semblerait que mademoiselle Lila Rossi avait bel et bien mis sa menace de faire de sa vie un enfer à exécution. Armée de mensonges, de pleurs plus que réaliste, d'un aplomb sans faille ainsi que d'une capacité à la manipulation qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel service de contre-espionnage, sa camarade de classe semblait avoir retourné la Terre entière contre elle.

Voilà comment elle s'était faite accuser de triche, de violence puis de vol. Rien que ça. Visiblement Lila n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à la faire accuser de meurtre mais qui sait, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour qu'elle retrouve un cadavre dans son placard qui la mènerait tout droit en prison pour le reste de ses jours.

Bref, malgré le côté ridicule de ces accusations, la rouquine avait réussi à les faire gober à tout le monde ! Cela avait grandement profondément déçu, peiné son entourage et ainsi permit des akumatisations. Parmi elles, celle de sa propre mère.

Marinette aurait menti en disant que cela ne l'avait pas attristé. Elle n'avait pas toujours été une élève modèle à cause de sa double vie de Ladybug mais si ça propre mère pouvait la croire capable des horreurs dont Lila l'accusait, qui donc aurait foi en elle ?

C'est avec ses émotions, ce profond sentiment de tristesse et d'injustice, que Marinette s'était retrouvé akumatisée.

L'horreur la plus totale. Pendant ces quelques instants, alors qu'elle était soumise à la volonté du papillon, elle avait commencé à détacher ses boucles d'oreilles pour les lui remettre. Son Miraculous.

Dieu soit loué, pour une raison inconnue, le super méchant avait rompu l'envoûtement le liant à ses akumatisés. Cela aurait pu être grave, très grave. Presque autant que la situation qui se déroulait à présent.

Marinette courait sans s'arrêter, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, faisait fi du point de côté la faisant souffrir. Son précieux partenaire, Chat Noir, allait tomber dans un piège élaborer par Mayura, le papillon ou peut-être même les deux.

Il y a de cela 20 minutes, des clientes de la boulangerie discutaient du combat qu'était en train de mener Ladybug contre une super méchante en costume de paon au sommet de l'arc de triomphe.

Le souci c'est qu'à ce moment précis, Ladybug, c'est-à-dire elle, était gentiment en train de subir une sorte de punition à but occupationnel permettant à ses parents de garder un œil sur elle suite à son exclusion du collège : elle travaillait dans la boulangerie familiale.

Il avait fallu qu'elle s'échappe de là. Sa piètre tentative de se renverser dessus un sac de farine en priant son père de bien vouloir la laisser aller se changer fut un échec total. Il avait exigé avant cela qu'elle finisse de décorer des bonhommes en pain d'épice. Des bonhommes en pain d'épice !

Bon sang, Paris était en danger, la France était en danger, le monde était en danger ! Mais il y avait pire. Chat Noir était en danger. Son coéquipier allait venir à « son » aide et combattre au côté d'une pâle copie de Ladybug qui en voulait certainement à son Miraculous. Elle ne pouvait laisser faire cela.

C'est ainsi que Marinette courait sans perdre une seconde, priant arriver à temps pour empêcher que le pire ne se produise. Papillon avait déjà failli obtenir son Miraculous aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas le laisser réussir avec celui de Chat Noir.

Sortant son yoyo, sans cesser sa course, l'héroïne tenta de joindre son coéquipier, sans succès.

« Ici Chat Noir, vous pouvez laisser un message après le miaouuuch »

Sérieusement, s'ils survivaient au piège de leurs ennemis, Ladybug lui dirait de changer cette messagerie grotesque.

« Chat Noir, ne te rend pas sur l'arc de triomphe, ce n'est pas moi, c'est un piège »

Sitôt dit, elle rangea son communicateur en priant pour arriver avant que cet idiot de Chat ne fasse une bêtise.

Pendant ce temps-là, au sommet du monument parisien, le super héro arrivait pour voir sa Lady prendre un coup violent avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il n'y avait plus de Mayura ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait que Ladybug qui avait besoin de lui.

Alors que la fille qu'il aimait se tenait dans ses bras, elle se mit à lui dire la plus belle chose dont il pouvait rêver. Elle lui avouait enfin des sentiments réciproques. Sa lady l'aimait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, le jeune homme n'y aurait pas cru, pensant à une mauvaise blague mais ces derniers temps, il l'avait senti, leur relation avait évolué.

Désormais Ladybug était plus douce avec lui, ne l'éconduisait pas comme elle le faisait avant. Elle était plus tactile, peut-être plus, câline aussi. Il chérissait encore le souvenir de ce coucher de soleil qu'ils avaient observé alors que la tête de la jeune fille reposait sur son épaule.

Puis il y avait eu ce moment après leur dernier combat. La jeune héroïne voulait lui dire quelque chose, c'était certain. Il avait vu danser cette flamme dans son regard mais s'était persuadé qu'il hallucinait pour ne pas se faire de faux espoir.

Mais finalement, c'était vrai. Ladybug, sa Ladybug.

Alors lentement, alors que sa Lady tendait les lèvres vers lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné, trop désireux qu'elle l'aime pour pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit. Il ne remarqua pas son Miraculous glissant de son doigt à mesure qu'il rapprochait ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve projeté de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

En relevant les yeux, il aperçut Ladybug, une deuxième Ladybug.

« Attention Chat Noir. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité là » gronda durement la jeune fille ayant interrompu son presque baiser.

Marinette était arrivée à temps mais de justesse. Elle l'avait bien vu. Tout ça à cause de Lila et des bonhommes de pain d'épice ! Bref, peu importe.

Elle connaissait les sentiments de Chat Noir pour elle et savait qu'il risquait de se laisser abuser mais pas à ce point. À quelque part, Marinette était vexée que son partenaire n'ait pas reconnu l'imposture. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, n'est-on pas censé le connaitre et le reconnaître ?

Après tout, Ladybug s'était aperçue que le garçon poursuivit par les punisheuses n'était pas Adrien mais son cousin.

Mais à ce côté vexé s'ajoutait un autre sentiment qui faisait croître sa colère. L'héroïne ne voulait pas que cette copie d'elle-même touche Chat Noir. Elle se sentait étrangement possessive aujourd'hui. Mais rien d'étonnant. C'était son partenaire. Uniquement le sien.

« Tu n'es pas Ladybug ? » Demanda le chaton au double

« Non, c'est elle la fausse Ladybug »

« Chat Noir, elle te manipule. Tu sais très bien que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre » Argumenta Marinette

Et le super-héros était perdu. Oui sa Lady aimait quelqu'un d'autre, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Mais lui l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait pu croire n'importe quoi si cela avait nourri l'espoir qu'elle lui rende ses sentiments. Il se retrouvait devant un choix impossible quand l'une des Ladybug le somma d'écouter son cœur, alors que l'autre en appelait à sa raison.

Seulement le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et quand l'occasion de croire celle qui prétendait l'aimer se présenta, il n'hésita pas une seconde, se préparant à combattre Marinette.

La colère gagna la jeune femme encore plus. Cette journée était vraiment la plus horrible qu'elle ait passé depuis bien longtemps. Il semblerait que le monde entier et particulièrement les gens qui prétendaient l'aimer aient décidé de ne pas avoir foi en elle, qu'elle porte ou non le masque de Ladybug.

« Oh, comment tu peux te faire avoir à ce point ? » Ragea l'héroïne avant de poursuivre « Bon d'accord, tu as gagné, je suis la fausse Ladybug mais tu n'arriveras pas à Cataclysmer mes boucles d'oreilles » Dit-elle sur un ton de provocation

Sauf que cette provocation n'était pas destinée à son partenaire mais bien à Mayura qui devait être dans le coin, prête à intervenir pour refermer son piège grotesque sur Chat Noir.

Elle ne fut pas déçue de sa petite ruse car quasi instantanément la super vilaine intervint avant la destruction du Miraculous de la création, démasquant la Lady sentimonstre et faisant l'effet d'une gigantesque gifle dans la figure du super-héros. Après quelques instants de désillusion, Chat Noir se reprit.

Lorsqu'il se déclara encore une fois à la jeune coccinelle en lui affirmant l'aimer tel qu'elle était, ses émotions furent partagés entre répondre que cela ne valait que lorsqu'il la reconnaissait et sourire car pour la première fois, la déclaration de son partenaire lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elle choisit de ne rien faire, ni répondre, pour se focaliser sur le combat en cours qui se déroula très rapidement à leur avantage. Mayura peinant à tenir debout s'écroula au sol, détruisant son sentimonstre, provoquant de ce fait une grande tristesse mêlé de colère chez Chat Noir. Il s'élança en guise de représailles et se retrouva encore une fois projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Ladybug. Le Papillon était là.

Un affrontement bref eut lieu et Ladybug comprit la valeur que Papillon accordait à Mayura. C'était pour elle qu'il était venu, pour la sauver. Il était un duo. Aussi surement que Chat Noir et elle. Cela faisait leur force et de ce fait, était aussi leur point faible.

Alors que Marinette tenait prisonnière Mayura, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de se retourner pour voir que Papillon en avait fait autant avec son propre partenaire. Et de la même manière que le super méchant risquait un affrontement avec les deux héros pour sauver le Paon, la jeune fille risquerait jusqu'à sa vie pour celle de Chat Noir. La vue de son allié entre les mains de ce monstre, prêt à lui arracher son Miraculous, retourna les tripes de l'héroïne.

Chat Noir arma son Cataclysme pour bloquer Papillon, leur faisant gagner quelques minutes. La victoire n'était pas encore à porter mais Ladybug feint une confiance en elle qu'elle ne possédait pas en sommant Papillon de se rendre. Le méchant ne céda pas et Ladybug plus qu'autre chose, ne voulait que Chat Noir.

« Relâche-le »

« Toi relâche la »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

« Ne l'écoute pas »

Puis chacun jeta son prisonnier de l'autre côté du monument.

Papillon et Ladybug se faisaient face. Ils auraient pu s'affronter, se battre jusqu'à la mort mais alors qu'ils auraient pu porter un coup décisif à leurs ennemis, ils le lurent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas la priorité. Il n'y avait que les deux personnes faisaient une chute libre depuis le monument parisien. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans leurs têtes et leurs cœurs. Chacun sut qu'il venait de révéler une faiblesse que l'autre tenterait d'exploiter un jour.

Ils sautèrent simultanément dans le vide, récupérant celui et celle qui était plus qu'un simple partenaire dans cette guerre qu'ils livraient.

« Chat Noir »

Ladybug ne pouvait pas poursuivre Papillon, pas avec dorénavant Chat noir qu'elle serrait contre elle. Pendant une minute, quand elle l'avait vu entre les griffes du super méchant, elle avait eu peur. De le perdre, qu'il le blesse, qu'il lui vole son Miraculous. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aurait perdu quelque chose de son chaton et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Marinette réalisait combien elle avait besoin de lui et pas seulement pour vaincre les akumatisé.

« Je ne comprends pas, Mayura était à ta portée, j'aurai pu m'en sortir, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

La jeune fille fit cependant abstraction de la question de son chaton avant de placer ses mains derrière ses épaules afin de le serrer contre elle dans une étreinte qui le laissa figer de surprise.

« Ne te fais plus jamais prendre en otage de cette manière, plus jamais » insista Marinette sur un ton traduisant bien plus l'inquiétude que la réprimande

Son partenaire retrouva enfin un peu de mobilité pour lui rendre sa chaleureuse étreinte. Il ressentit l'inquiétude que la situation avait causée à sa Lady, une inquiétude qui n'avait fait que croître depuis l'instant où elle avait su qu'il allait tomber dans un piège.

La jeune héroïne se ressaisit et desserra ses bras autour du corps de son ami. Elle choisit ce moment pour tenter de répondre à la dernière question de son partenaire :

« Parce qu'on est Ladybug et Chat Noir, Ladybug ça sonne moins bien tu ne trouves pas ? »

Dans cette simple phrase elle lui disait l'importance qu'il avait dans leurs duos. Elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait, elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de continuer s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir un monde sans lui.

C'est pour cela que ce fut pour l'héroïne plus difficile cette fois que toutes les précédentes d'empêcher Chat Noir de l'embrasser et de lui rappeler, même si c'était vrai, qu'elle avait un autre garçon dans son cœur. Encore une fois, son partenaire le prit plutôt bien mais pour combien de temps ?

Alors qu'il discutait de la dangerosité des pouvoirs du paon, le super-héros se permit un geste tendre qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Il n'attrapa pas la main de Ladybug pour y déposer un baiser mais plaça sa main ganté sur son visage, s'attirant de ce fait le regard de sa partenaire. Lentement, alors qu'il était encore à moitié couché sur ses genoux, il fit bouger légèrement son pouce pour lui caresser la joue.

Marinette fut troublé par ce contact bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle était envoûtée par ces yeux verts débordant d'amour qui la fixaient. Si une seconde, elle avait été en colère contre lui pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu, cela lui avait passé.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle porta sa propre main sur celle de Chat Noir. Ce garçon comptait. Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre. Mais même dans un monde où elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Adrien Agreste, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de son co-équipier. Maintenant encore moins. Papillon avait vu combien il était important pour elle. Il l'utiliserait. Malgré son désir de savoir quel jeune homme se cachait sous le masque du chat, il devait rester anonyme et ceci pour leurs propres sécurités.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois que leurs Miraculous respectifs bipaient mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre.

L'héroïne voulut rompre ce moment en retirant la main de Chat Noir de sa joue sans pour autant interrompre ce contact visuel.

Ce dernier l'interpréta encore comme un rejet de la part de la Lady alors qu'elle-même voyait cela comme une nécessité.

« Nous devons y aller »

« Je sais » répondit le blond

Tous deux se remirent debout et l'héroïne lança son Luckycharm en l'air, laissant les coccinelles magiques tout remettre en place.

À contre cœur que le héros choisit de reculer d'un pas, s'inclinant devant la fille de ses rêves avant d'activer son bâton télescopique pour s'expulser dans les airs.

Ladybug le regarda partir. Dans quelques minutes il serait loin, dans quelques instants il se détransformerait et elle ne le reverrait qu'à la prochaine attaque.

Une idée étrange vint alors à la jeune fille : Si ils arrêtaient le papillon, le mettaient hors d'état de nuire une fois pour toutes, alors, elle allait perdre Chat Noir. C'est cette lutte qui les unissait, si elle prenait fin, que resterait-il d'eux ? Elle n'osait réellement y penser. Cela faisait mal.

En prenant le chemin de la boulangerie, Marinette réfléchissait à une multitude de scénario pouvant survenir après leur victoire sur le Papillon. Est-ce qu'ils devraient s'avouer leurs identités secrètes ? La conserver au contraire pour pouvoir redevenir les héros de Paris en cas de besoin ?

C'est ces pensées et tant d'autres qui tournèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle retournait aider ses parents avec le commerce familiale. Une bien longue fin de journée qui eut pour conséquence de toujours ramener ses pensées vers un chaton parisien.

Lorsque Marinette put enfin s'allonger sur son lit en regardant le plafond, Tikki se manifesta pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« A quoi penses-tu Marinette ? »

Chat Noir aurait été une bonne réponse. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui.

« Pense tu que le Papillon et Mayura forment un couple dans la vraie vie ? »

La question surprit Tikki qui n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu des porteurs de Miraculous qui ont été amoureux et ont formés un couple mais c'étaient plutôt… »

Le Kwami se stoppa, réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mais sa porteuse n'y pas besoin qu'elle poursuive pour comprendre.

« Mais c'étaient plutôt les porteurs du Miraculous de la destruction avec celui de la création » finit elle en sachant pertinemment que ses propos étaient juste

La bague et les boucles d'oreilles fonctionnaient ensemble. Ils symbolisaient l'équilibre en ce monde, opposés de forces égales se complétant à la perfection.

Ça c'était les bijoux mais qu'en était-il des porteurs ?

Elle choisit de ne pas creuser la question pour revenir sur le cas du Papillon.

« Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux Tikki. Il aime Mayura. Elle fait partie de ce qui compte pour lui en ce monde et je pense qu'il y a peu de choses qui comptent pour ce méchant »

La créature magique ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur ce dernier point.

« Nous ne savons rien sur l'homme sous le masque, ni sur ses motivations »

« Ce qu'il fait est mal mais est-il vraiment méchant ? » questionna la jeune fille

Devant le regard suspicieux de Tikki, Marinette développa :

« Un homme capable d'aimer ne peut pas être totalement mauvais »

La jeune fille porta sa main à ses boucles d'oreille.

« S'il veut nos Miraculous, c'est qu'il estime en avoir besoin. Il en a tant besoin qu'il est prêt à tout. C'est un homme désespéré et c'est cela qui le rend si dangereux »

Et cet homme n'était plus seul comme il l'était au début de cette guerre. Mayura mourait pour lui et lui risquerait sa vie pour elle. Un peu comme son duo avec Chat Noir.

Au final, qu'est ce qui les distinguait du couple de super méchant ? Tout comme les adolescents de Paris, ils étaient sans doute convaincus de se battre pour une cause qui en valait la peine

« Ils doivent connaitre l'identité secrète l'un de l'autre »

Dans ses réflexions, une pensée que Marinette avait souvent ces dernières semaines refit surface. Cela lui pesait d'être Ladybug sans pouvoir le dire à personne, sans avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son secret. Ce qu'elle vivait, ce qu'elle ressentait en pleine bataille, ses peurs, ses doutes. Elle ne pouvait le dire à ses proches pour leur propre sécurité.

La jeune fille pouvait parler avec Chat Noir mais avec lui c'était le problème inverse. Elle voulait aussi être Marinette. Pas juste une idéalisation. Elle voulait quelqu'un à qui elle puisse tout dire, vraiment tout et là encore, pour la sécurité de son partenaire, elle ne le pouvait pas.

L'héroïne se retrouvait donc à envier le couple de Mayura et Papillon avant de se rappeler que dans un futur qui n'aurait pas lieu, elle avait été en couple avec Chat Noir. Cela avait détruit le monde. Néanmoins, pendant juste une seconde, une toute petite seconde avant que n'apparaisse devant ses yeux l'image d'Adrien, la jeune fille se surprit à se dire qu'elle regrettait d'avoir privilégié le monde à son chaton.

* * *

Le surlendemain, la jeune demoiselle reprenait le chemin du collège. La veille, ses parents et elle avaient été convoqué et alors que Marinette se demandait ce qu'on allait encore bien pouvoir lui coller sur le dos, elle fut très surprise d'être laver de tout soupçon.

Lila avait déclaré être atteinte d'une grave maladie lui faisant faire et dire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas et que c'est ainsi que les accusations contre Marinette avaient été prononcées.

La rouquine avait sorti son plus jeu d'actrice, larmes, sanglots, tout. Et bien entendu, cela avait ému l'assemblée. Monsieur Damoclès s'était même mis à pleurer.

Même si Marinette était persuadée que cette maladie n'était qu'un mensonge de plus de la part de Lila, elle en fut pour une fois heureuse car celui-ci défaisait les précédents ainsi que leurs conséquences. Plus de décorations pendant des heures sur des bonhommes en pain d'épices !

La journée aurait été parfaite si le soir, elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir à la télévision Lila se pavanant auprès d'Adrien en tant que nouvelle égérie de la marque Gabriel Agreste. À cet instant, elle aurait volontiers cherché une corde pour se pendre bien que Tikki l'aurait dissuadé.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. Pas de papillon, pas de mauvais coup de Lila, pas même une panne de réveil. La jeune fille était déjà en route pour le collège.

Elle arriva devant l'école pour voir sortir de sa limousine Adrien et immédiatement le rouge lui monta aux joues. Quand il la vit, le mannequin lui offrit un sourire avant de se diriger vers elle.

« Bonjour Marinette, je suis content que tu sois revenu »

« Moi aussi » réussit à articuler l'intéressée

Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir réussi à prononcer deux mots sans bafouiller devant le blond. C'était un record personnel, non ?

Après quelques secondes assez gênante d silence, elle reprit la parole, trop désireuse d'aborder le sujet pour se laisser diriger par sa timidité.

« Alors, tu travailles avec Lila maintenant ? »

La gêne du jeune homme fut palpable. Il passa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête. Marinette et Lila n'étaient pas amis et ne le seraient jamais. Pas avec le comportement de la rouquine alors que Marinette était la fille la plus loyale et honnête qu'il connaissait. Évoquer ce sujet avec elle était gênant parce qu'il laissait sous-entendre qu'Adrien s'était comme tous ses camarades laisser abuser par les mensonges de la jeune fille.

« C'était une idée de mon père »

Il se refusait de dire à Marinette qu'il avait en réalité passé un accord avec l'italienne. L'innocence de Marinette contre un rapprochement avec lui. C'est comme s'il s'était vendu. Mais il tenait à protéger sa camarade, elle qui venait toujours en aide à tout le monde avait aussi besoin que l'on veille sur elle. La jeune brune était pour Adrien une véritable amie et l'on protège ses amis.

Il tenait à signifier à sa camarade que malgré sa collaboration professionnel avec Lila, il connaissait son vrai visage et ne se laisserait pas manipuler si aisément.

« Cela ne change rien au fait que nous connaissons tous deux la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Adrien avait ponctué sa question d'un sourire chaleureux tout en accrochant le regard de Marinette. Cette phrase était un rappel de leur dernière conversation sur Lila mais aussi un moyen de se réaffirmer leurs confiances mutuelles.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Adrien tendit la main en direction des lèvres de sa camarade pour étirer légèrement un sourire. Ce geste actionna si ce n'était pas déjà fait, le processus de liquéfaction des neurones de la jeune fille.

Lentement Adrien commença à monter les marches des escaliers menant au collège avant de se retourner vers Marinette qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui adressa un sourire. Le blond avait toujours cru sa camarade dans cette histoire et même avant cela. Il décida de simplement lui transmettre cette idée, bien que ces mots illuminent la journée de notre héroïne.

« J'ai foi en toi Marinette »

Alors qu'il s'en retournait vers le collège. La jeune fille se répéta en boucle les mots d'Adrien, si cher à son cœur, achevant ses dernières facultés à réfléchir.

Une seule pensée subsistait malgré tout, le fait que le jeune homme était absolu parfait et qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait arrêter de l'aimer un jour.

* * *

Initialement, ce chapitre devait être juste un prélude au chapitre suivant mais je me suis emportée. On verra donc combien de chapitre je fais.

Merci d'avoir lu. Pour l'instant, je suis un peu l'histoire même si je me permets quelques libertés mais je promets du changement bientôt.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour.

Est-ce que je surprends quelqu'un en disant que pour ce chapitre, je m'attaque au double épisode la bataille des miraculous ? Fin de saison 3 donc. J 'ai envisagé de faire deux chapitres mais ce n'était pas logique, ensemble c'est mieux mais bon, du coup, deux fois plus long. Moi qui voulais arrêter ça…

Ah oui, je me permets quelques libertés, parce que « Aquabug » et « AquaNoir », non désolée j'aime pas.

Je suis désolée de mes temps de publication, en plus d'être sur un très gros projet personnel, il y a un autre fandom pour lequel je griffonne pleins d'idées mais manque cruellement de temps pour tout écrire. Enfin, l'un après l'autre n'est-ce pas, donc Miraculous Ladybug ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Alors qu'il effectuait une nouvelle livraison, Luka eut soudain comme un flash et visualisa des notes de musique devant ses yeux.

Cela avait toujours été, la musique faisait partie de sa vie, il l'entendait, la ressentait, s'exprimait avec celle-ci. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Marinette qu'elle était claire comme une note de musique, qu'elle était la mélodie qu'il entendait dans sa tête, ce n'était qu'une façon de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Sa façon de parler très imagé, laissait cependant le choix à la jeune fille de comprendre ou pas ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il lui lançait une perche, néanmoins, il savait qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence.

Adrien Agreste. Luka l'avait toujours su. Marinette était amoureuse de lui. Il était prêt à s'effacer pour le bonheur de la jeune fille mais il était également prêt à l'attendre. Elle le valait bien après tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il pensait avoir trouvé un superbe accord pour la brune et ne voulait pas attendre avant de lui faire écouter.

Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme se mit à pédaler en direction de la boulangerie. Par chance, il n'était pas loin. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il pensait si facilement à Marinette.

Luka ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la fille de ses pensées et la retrouva devant son domicile, les bras chargés, trop pour elle, puisqu'elle était en train de tout échapper. Il arriva donc à pic pour éviter une catastrophe en attrapant les cartons remplis de macarons.

Après l'avoir remercié, la brune lui demanda pourquoi il était là.

« Je pensais à toi en fait, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ta mélodie, l'air qui te correspond parfaitement. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

Bien sûr, Marinette lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et attendit qu'il commence à jouer de sa guitare après que le jeune homme lui ait rendu ses cartons.

Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, alors qu'elle fixait Luka, si concentré sur ses notes, l'héroïne sentit une émotion monté en elle aussi surement que le rouge envahissait ses joues. C'était magnifique et elle le lui dit.

Seulement Luka voulait mieux. Il voulait voir l'âme et le cœur de Marinette vibrer sur ses notes et pas seulement constater son rougissement car, oui, il l'avait bien entendu remarqué. Il eut cependant le tact de ne pas vouloir embarrasser son amie en le lui soulignant.

Le téléphone de la jolie brune sonna, brisant leur moment. Elle était en retard, comme à son habitude. Comme une évidence, en réponse au problème qu'elle avait, Luka lui tendit un casque de vélo, traduisant sa proposition de l'emmener à destination.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Parfois Marinette aurait juré qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il la comprenait comme si peu de personne savait le faire avec cette douceur et cette empathie qui le caractérisaient tellement bien.

Elle se souvenait sans mal de tous ces moments de complicité où ils ne semblaient faire qu'un. Quand il lui apprenait à jouer de la guitare, quand ils avaient patiné ensemble sur la glace, quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était la musique qu'il entendait dans sa tête…

Luka était parfait. Il était mieux que parfait.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'une fois arrivé au Grand Paris, la brune sauta du vélo mais déposa un tendre baiser en guise de remerciement sur la joue de son sauveur du jour. Elle vit qu'il était surpris mais également heureux de cette attention. Cela lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur. Cela faisait au moins une personne qu'elle n'avait pas blessée aujourd'hui se dit-elle.

Plus tôt dans la journée, la jeune fille avait discuté avec Chat Noir sur les toits de Paris. Sans dire que cela soit devenu une habitude, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait de le voir pour autre chose que les combats contre les Akumas.

Ce matin, une fois encore, son partenaire avait fait une nouvelle tentative pour éveiller en elle des sentiments amoureux. Il avait déclaré de façon anodine avoir une petite amie.

Ladybug aurait menti en prétendant que cela ne lui avait rien fait. Elle se posait bien trop de questions en ce moment. Néanmoins, elle lui avait fourni une réponse joyeuse parce que, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Il faut se réjouir pour ses amis, pas vrai ? Chat Noir était un ami, juste un ami vu qu'elle aimait Adrien. Chat Noir ne pouvait pas être plus dans la mesure où elle avait changé le futur. Son co-équipier ne devait pas être plus car vivre un tel amour les mettraient encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'avait attendu le super-héros. Il était parti le cœur lourd quand sa Lady lui rappela encore une fois qu'elle en aimait un autre.

En cet instant, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur du Grand Paris, Marinette culpabilisait.

Tikki sortit du sac de la jeune héroïne sitôt les portes refermées.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner sa chance à Luka ? Il est vraiment charmant »

La brune soupira. Son kwami tentait perpétuellement de lui remonter le moral en ce moment concernant ses histoires de cœur non existantes.

« Luka est plus que charmant. Il est parfait » répondit la jeune fille

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Marinette sourit tristement, se sentant écartelé entre la profonde affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Luka ainsi que son partenaire et l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour un mannequin blond.

« Pour la même raison m'ayant décidé à repousser Chat Noir. J'aime Adrien. Je ne veux pas jouer avec leurs sentiments. Luka vaut mieux que ça. Ils valent tous les deux mieux que ça » rajouta l'héroïne en pensant au guitariste autant qu'à son partenaire.

Tikki aurait voulu répondre mais le bruit de l'ascenseur annonçant son arrivée ainsi que la prochaine ouverture des portes força la créature surnaturelle à se réfugier dans le sac de Marinette.

Aux yeux du kwami, Marinette et Adrien étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il était absolument horrible pour elle d'entendre sa porteuse lui répéter combien elle aimait le jeune mannequin et devait pour ce fait, repousser l'amour de Chat Noir alors qu'ils étaient la même personne.

Ils étaient des âmes-sœur mais elle ne pouvait rien dire et cela la démoralisait au plus haut point. Si les porteurs découvraient réellement l'identité l'un de l'autre, ils pourraient certes s'aimer mais il y avait aussi un risque que par sens du devoir, Marinette restitue son Miraculous à Maître Fu. Comme Tikki estimait que la brune était la meilleure Ladybug qu'il n'y ait jamais eu, elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Pas avant qu'ils aient vaincu le Papillon.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne désirait pas que sa porteuse connaisse le bonheur et Luka pourrait lui apporter. Elle en était certaine.

La jeune héroïne se dirigea vers ses parents mais son regard fut happé par Adrien assis au côté de Kagami. Perturbé, comme à chaque fois que le blond était dans les parages, Marinette s'étala sur le sol et se fut un véritable miracle que les boites de macaron survivent à cela.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser que les deux autres adolescents étaient à ses côtés. Fuyant le discours ennuyeux visant à célébrer l'amour du couple Bourgeois.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous rapidement dans la cuisine mais l'endroit pour s'amuser ne parut pas vraiment sur, surtout lorsque le garde du corps d'Adrien apparut à sa recherche. Il s'avéra que la meilleure cachette qu'ils aient tous trois trouvée était la piscine à boules sur le toit terrasse de l'hôtel.

Marinette était mal à l'aise devant la complicité qu'affichaient Adrien et Kagami. Certes la jeune fille était devenue son amie et elle ne la voyait plus comme une rivale pour le cœur d'Adrien. Néanmoins, malgré son envie de partager des moments de joie avec son amour et son amie, l'héroïne se sentait par moment de trop.

La fille aux yeux bleus n'était cependant pas la seule à avoir l'air d'apprécier cette journée plus qu'elle ne le faisait en réalité.

Adrien avait eu des débuts très durs ce matin. Repoussé encore une fois par sa Lady, c'est le cœur lourd qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait par la suite fait que contempler les photos de Ladybug jusqu'à ce qu'une notification sur son réseau social favori ne l'amène à une photo de Marinette et Kagami.

Plagg l'avait complimenté sur le fait de s'intéresser à autre chose que Ladybug. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il tourne enfin la page. Il ne pouvait se mourir d'amour éternellement en attendant qu'elle lui rende hypothétiquement ses sentiments.

L'héroïne de Paris avait toujours été très claire avec lui. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et ce garçon avait beaucoup de chance. Seulement, ce chanceux ce n'était pas lui pensait amèrement Chat Noir.

Le super-héros était donc très heureux de pouvoir penser à autre chose et se divertir en si bonne compagnie. Marinette était une précieuse amie et Kagami aussi.

Adrien savait cependant que s'il le désirait, sa relation pouvait évoluer avec Kagami. En plus d'avoir été assez clair quand elle lui avait suggéré de changer de cible il y a de cela un petit moment, la jeune fille avait sans aucune mauvaise interprétation possible avoué ses sentiments lorsqu'elle était akumatisée en Oni-Chan.

Devait-il y répondre favorablement ?

Après tout, cela serait mentir de dire qu'il n'y avait pas une forme d'alchimie entre sa partenaire d'escrime et lui. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Peut-être était-ce dû à leurs nombreux points communs, à commencer par la sévérité et la froideur de leurs parents respectifs.

En tout cas, c'est assez joyeux qu'ils s'étaient échappés du grand hôtel de Paris pour se retrouver devant le stand d'André le glacier.

Les deux filles n'auraient pas cru qu'Adrien puisse être aussi gourmand vu qu'il fut le premier à courir en direction du marchand de glace.

« C'est André, le glacier des amoureux. On dit que ceux qui partagent une de ses glaces s'aimeront toujours » expliqua Marinette à Kagami

Bien entendu c'est avec scepticisme et une grande rationalité que l'escrimeuse répondit :

« Je ne crois pas à ces choses-là, mais en revanche les glaces, j'adore »

Puis elles suivirent Adrien jusqu'au stand où André lista les possibles combinaisons de glaces qu'il pouvait réalisées. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne proposait que des glaces pour un duo, or ils étaient trois. Cela ne faisait que renforcé l'idée de Marinette qu'il y avait dans leur trio une personne de trop et en son fond intérieur, elle avait peur de savoir qui.

L'horreur la plus totale fut le moment où Adrien et Kagami lui laissèrent le choix du parfum et au final, celui d'évincer quelqu'un.

La jeune héroïne de demanda s'ils avaient bien compris ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Marinette s'emmêlait dans ses émotions, dans ses réflexions. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à trancher quand elle vit. Kagami et Adrien s'étaient mis à côté l'un de l'autre et cela lui apparut comme une évidence, leur couple. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. A cet instant, Marinette sut quoi faire.

« Ecoutez, le mieux c'est votre première idée. Une glace pour mes amis »

Par ses mots, elle acceptait l'idée qu'Adrien soit avec son amie, ne soit jamais avec elle. Marinette acceptait cette fois de définitivement renoncé à l'idée d'être un jour avec le blond.

Elle n'attendit pas que la glace soit prête pour s'éclipser, laissant un moment d'intimité au jeune couple en devenir alors que ses larmes témoignaient de la souffrance qu'était la sienne.

Cette fois, c'était fini. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se faire à l'idée mais elle en avait néanmoins pris conscience. Adrien ne l'aimerait jamais. Il était impossible qu'il soit ensemble un jour et elle devait l'accepter.

Seulement avant d'accepter ça, son cœur la meurtrissait, elle pleurait, elle souffrait comme si elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Est-ce qu'elle avait imposé la même douleur à Chat Noir en lui répétant en boucle qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'elle en aimait un autre ? Avait-il ressenti cette souffrance ? La perte de toute forme d'espoir ? Comment l'avait-il supporté ?

L'héroïne entendait son sac à main lui parler. Tikki voulait la consoler.

« Tu vas t'en sortir Marinette. Je te promets que tu iras mieux. Je te le promets. Je t'en prie de cède pas au désespoir » Supplia son kwami

Et là, la brune comprit que malgré sa peine, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Elle devait canaliser son chagrin car si elle ne le faisait pas, le Papillon pourrait de nouveau tenter de l'akumatiser. Elle ne pouvait laisser faire ça, c'était de son devoir.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ces devoirs… Une espèce d'énorme œuf double face ressemblant au couple Bourgeois semblait dévorer les habitants de Paris.

Marinette courut dans une petite ruelle adjacente et ouvrit son sac à main.

« On dirait que Ladybug doit reprendre du service »

« Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Tikki, transforme-moi »

Et dans les minutes qui suivirent le combat s'annonça bien plus dur que prévu et Chat Noir n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« LuckyCharm » cria Ladybug

Et son super pouvoir lui fournit un jeton pour faire un tour de manège. Là, elle comprit. Maître Fu. Elle devait faire appel à un porteur de Miraculous.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était poursuivie par Mayura. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vu le Papillon.

Son trouble encore présent après être passé en Ladybug devant le couple Adrien et Kagami, la jeune fille vint à Maître Fu sans se détransformer. Elle commit ainsi la plus grosse et fatale erreur de toute sa carrière de super-héroïne.

Après avoir emmené Kagami pour la faire se transformer en Ryuko, Adrien resta une seconde planté comme un idiot avant d'aller se mettre à l'abri pour laisser sortir Plagg et sa veste.

« Franchement ça ne manque pas d'ironie. La fille avec qui tu venais enfin de te décider à oublier ta Lady, vient de se faire enlever par ta Lady, t'empêchant de ce fait de l'oublier » se moqua le kwami noir.

« Je n'essaie pas d'oublier Ladybug avec Kagami » protesta le blond.

Un petit rire s'échappa de Plagg avant qu'il ne poursuive :

« Je ne te juge pas mon garçon. A ta place, ça ferait longtemps déjà que j'aurais sauté le pas. Je trouve juste injuste pour toi qu'à chaque fois que tu veux aller de l'avant, il se passe quelque chose qui propulse ton amour pour Ladybug au-dessus de tout »

« On parlera de mes relations amoureuses plus tard, en attendant, Ladybug et Ryuko vont avoir besoin de moi. Plagg, transforme-moi »

En quelques secondes, Chat Noir prit son envol en direction des toits de Paris. Il savait qu'il aurait dû chercher l'akumatisé mais il préférait retrouver les deux héroïnes.

Cela l'étonnait que Ladubug ait décidé de faire appel à Kagami alors qu'elle avait clairement signifier à Chloé qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais lui redonner le miraculous de l'abeille pour assurer sa sécurité ainsi que celle de sa famille. Un porteur dont l'identité est dévoilée est bien trop dangereux. Si cela était vrai pour Chloé, il l'était aussi pour Kagami. Néanmoins, le super-héro supposait que Ladybug avait ses raisons et en effet, elle en avait.

La vraie raison ayant poussé Marinette à faire ce choix était d'ordre personnel. Oui elle prenait conscience qu'Adrien allait finir avec Kagami mais elle voulait un peu de temps, juste un tout petit peu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Pour prétendre qu'elle ne souffrait pas, pour se réjouir du bonheur de son ami, pour être capable de regarder Adrien avec une autre sans s'effondrer. Elle ne voulait qu'un tout petit peu de temps.

Chat Noir repéra vite les deux jeunes filles et se hâta de les rejoindre.

« Oh ma Lady, merci d'avoir amené une invitée surprise. Ryuko, aussi radieuse et audacieuse que dans mes souvenirs »

« Contente de te revoir aussi Chat Noir » lui répondit l'intéressée

« Dis donc, t'essayerai pas encore de me rendre jalouse là ? »

Absolument pas. Ce n'était pas le but mais lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Ryuko, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de voir Kagami. La jeune fille qu'il avait failli embrasser quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était compliqué de ne rien démontrer car il savait qui elle est, il savait qu'il tenait à elle. Et puis, il était rafraichissant de pouvoir se lâcher et dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans se dire que cela entacherait la réputation d'Adrien.

Seulement là il y avait Ladybug et face à elle qui est son grand amour, comment vouloir en séduire une autre ? Impossible. Que ce soit en Chat Noir ou Adrien, cela lui est impossible.

Lorsqu'il appelle sa coccinelle « Ladybug » durant le combat, cette dernière le reprend :

« Tiens, tiens, tu ne m'appelle plus « Ma Lady » ? »

« Si, si, c'est juste que…attends, tu ne serais pas jalouse de Ryuko ? »

Elle était jalouse bien sûr. Pour deux raisons :

-Parce que c'est Kagami. Même si elle est son amie. La jeune escrimeuse vient de ravir le cœur d'Adrien. Elle ne peut pas supporter qu'elle en fasse de même avec son précieux partenaire.

-Parce que c'est également Chat Noir. Ce garçon est son meilleur ami, il est son allié le plus fidèle dans les batailles, il est le seul qui peut appréhender le poids de ses responsabilités, il est celui sur qui elle a toujours pu compter, il est l'homme qui l'aime tant qu'il lui donne le sentiment d'être meilleure. Elle ne peut pas se passer de ça.

Le trouble émotionnel de la jeune héroïne ne fait que croître. Mais il y a un combat à mener. Un combat qui tourne rapidement court quand Mangeamour se désakumatise tout seul.

Une visite à Maitre Fu s'impose après avoir repris le Miraculous du Dragon.

* * *

Les sentiments amoureux de Marinette sont dorénavant le cadet de ses soucis. Maitre Fu a disparu, le manège est saccagé, il n'y a plus de Miracle Box et les marques au sol démontrent un affrontement récent.

Malgré les tentatives de son kwami pour la consoler, elle sait que c'est de sa faute.

Mayura a dû être plus intelligente qu'elle et aura réussi à la suivre. Ou alors elle aura laissé cette tâche à un sentimonstre. Peu importe le comment, elle a trahit le dernier de l'ordre des gardiens. Papillon possède leur maître, tous les Miraculous, c'est la pire situation de tous les temps et c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Si elle n'avait pas été trop concentré sur ses émotions, si elle n'avait pas été perturbé en passant devant Adrien et Kagami, si elle n'avait pas oublié de se détransformer…

La jeune fille ne sait comment elle arrive à marcher mais elle se retrouve devant ce parc.

C'est la vue de Luka qui la sort de son état de zombie et la ramène à la réalité.

Soudain, toutes les émotions qu'elle tentait d'intériorisées semblèrent vouloir se manifester.

Lorsque le jeune guitariste lui demande si tout va bien, malgré son besoin de lui mentir, d'entre rassurante et joyeuse comme à son habitude, Marinette essaie mais craque.

« Oui tout va bien » tente t'elle, sans y parvenir « En fait non ça va pas du tout »

Elle se prend le visage entre ses mains pour cacher les larmes menaçant de la submerger avant de continuer :

« J'en ai marre Luka, marre de toutes ces responsabilités. Devoir mentir aux gens tout le temps. De ne jamais pouvoir être qui je suis vraiment. »

Le jeune homme a le cœur lourd, il sait qu'il ne doit pas confronter la jeune fille à ce qu'il croit savoir au fond de lui depuis un moment, alors il est juste là et lui dit ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules :

« Ça va aller Marinette. Tu peux tout me dire à moi. Tu peux aussi ne rien me dire si tu préfères. Avec moi tu peux être toi-même » dit-il alors que Marinette se redresse pour le regarder, avant de rajouter en lui souriant « Juste toi-même »

Il lui offre ce dont elle a besoin dans l'instant alors l'héroïne de Paris le saisit. Elle se love contre Luka. Laissant sa tête tomber contre sa poitrine. Par réflexe, qu'il ne regrette pas, le jeune homme lâche son vélo laissant tomber sa guitare au sol pour offrir à la brune le refuge de ses bras qui lui est tellement nécessaire.

* * *

Adrien se détransforma non loin de chez André le glacier mais n'arrive pas de suite à se mettre en route pour rejoindre Kagami qui doit déjà l'attendre.

« Fromage, Camembert » geint Plagg comme s'il était à l'agonie

Sans lui adresser un regard, le blond sort un morceau de fromage qui est englouti en une bouché par le kwami. Cette absence de réactivité dérange l'être surnaturel qui tente exceptionnellement un brin de conversation :

« Bon, maintenant que tu as vu qu'en plus d'être intéressée par toi, elle aussi porte un costume rouge et noir saillant, tu n'as plus de raison d'hésiter non ? » questionna Plagg en parlant de Kagami

Adrien pousse un léger soupir qui n'échappe pas à son kwami. Revoir Ladybug a encore une fois mis un coup dans ses résolutions. Il l'aime. Au fond de son cœur, même s'il essaye de se convaincre du contraire, il sait qu'il l'aimera toujours. Certaines choses sont immuables. Pourtant, il doit avancer. Ladybug aime un autre garçon que lui. C'est un fait, alors, il se doit de tourner la page.

« Elle lui ressemble tellement » déclara le blond pour comparer les deux jeunes filles, ne sachant si cette ressemblance était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Plagg se retint de lui dire que s'il désirait vraiment avoir une copie de Ladybug, il avait une autre amie brune aux yeux bleus dont la ressemblance était bien plus frappante. Et pour cause…

Le jeune homme se dirigea à grande enjambée en direction de l'endroit où Kagami et lui s'étaient séparés pour la retrouver. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle l'attendait.

« Kagami, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Feint de demander le blond

Il est curieux d'entendre l'explication que va lui donner son amie. Seulement celle-ci le surprend plus que tout.

« Ladybug m'a enlevée pour nous protéger. Car la créature qu'elle pourchassait, s'en prenait, aux amoureux »

« Aux amoureux ? » répète Adrien alors qu'il est pourtant persuadé d'avoir bien entendu et comprit.

La jeune fille n'est pas sous l'influence d'un akuma cette fois et cette déclaration met une nouvelle fois au grand jour ses sentiments. Elle pense également révéler ceux d'Adrien, faisant résonner sa phrase comme une évidence.

Alors qu'elle se penche pour l'embrasser, reprenant ce qu'ils allaient faire avant d'être interrompu par sa Lady, le jeune homme se met à douter. Il repense à Ladybug, il entend les paroles de Plagg concernant le fait d'utiliser Kagami pour oublier celle qui compte vraiment et il ne peut pas, ce n'est pas juste.

« Non » crie Adrien en s'éloignant avant de se reprendre « Enfin si, si, en fait c'est la première fois que je, je, je voyais pas ça comme ça »

« Donc tu n'es pas heureux ? » questionne la chinoise

« Si bien sûr c'est juste que, j'étais pas prêt »

Comment lui dire qu'il se pensait prêt à avancer, à tourner la page de Ladybug mais que de la revoir avait encore une fois réveillé des sentiments qu'il tentait d'enfouir ?

« D'accord, quand seras tu prêt alors ? »

La question de la jeune fille était légitime, mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Peut-être jamais ? Il aimait bien Kagami mais peut-on jamais cesser d'aimer son premier Amour ? Surtout lorsque la jeune fille en question est juste la perfection incarnée à ses yeux.

« Ton indécision est blessante Adrien » rajoute la brune

Oui, il lui faisait mal à hésiter entre deux filles surtout alors que l'une d'elle était inaccessible. Il ne voulait pas que Kagami soit un second choix. Il l'estimait bien trop pour lui faire ça. Les mots de Plagg semblaient flotter devant ses yeux, comme pour se rappeler à sa conscience.

Le mannequin aurait dû répondre quelque chose. Il le savait mais n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question car déjà, un essaim de guêpe d'origine surnaturelle se dirigeait vers eux. Il saisit par réflexe Kagami par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui mais quand cette dernière perçut la menace, elle l'éloigna brusquement d'elle pour le protéger, se faisant piquer.

Adrien sut de suite qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la brune mais devait fuir pour ne pas connaitre le même sort. Pour fuir, rien de tel que s'immerger dans la Seine. C'est donc ainsi qu'il nourrit Plagg d'un Camembert bleu avant de s'enfoncer dans les eaux.

* * *

Pendant un moment, juste un moment, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer sans que Marinette ne le remarque. Parce que, et bien, son monde s'était déjà brisé quelques instants plus tôt. Seul les bras de Luka l'empêchaient de sombrer sous les gravats de sa vie.

Mais lorsqu'on est une héroïne il faut se reprendre. Elle a une mission, celle qu'elle a toujours eue en tant que Ladybug : Tout réparer.

Elle s'excuse auprès de Luka pour cet instant de faiblesse mais lui est infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir été là pour éviter qu'elle se noie dans son propre malheur. Elle ne peut pas rester focaliser sur elle-même par peur de faire une rechute. Alors, sans vraiment y penser, elle parle à son ami de musique :

« Alors ton accord parfait, tu as réussi à le trouver ? »

« Je crois que oui, ça y est mais… » Il semble hésiter avant de reprendre : « Tu es sure que tu veux l'entendre ? »

Le regard triste de Marinette ainsi que son silence est la plus éloquente des réponses.

« Je vois, tu penses toujours à Adrien, c'est ça ? »

Sa question est posée sans malveillance. Il sait que la brune est quelqu'un de bien. Il est également persuadé qu'elle ne jouera pas avec lui. Son cœur est dans l'indécision. Il sera patient. Luka est prêt à l'attendre, à lui donner le temps d'y voir plus clair. Il l'aime. Pour tout ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il voit derrière la jeune fille des centaines de guêpe venir vers eux.

Il doit la protéger. Luka sait qu'il le doit, même au-delà des sentiments qu'il nourrit, alors il se jette sur elle pour l'enlacer et la retourne pour faire barrière avec son corps au moment où il sent les dards s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Marinette est sous le choc mais saisit pourtant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Elle doit se mettre à l'abri et vite. Tikki et elle se transforme avant de finir par plongé dans le fleuve parisien.

Maintenant qu'elle est en Ladybug, au fond de l'eau, elle sait qu'elle doit se battre. Sinon tout sera perdu. Elle espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas à se battre seule.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il nageait dans ce fleuve. Est-ce qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un but ? Pas sûre.

Dans une situation normale, il chercherait sa Lady mais avait elle réussit à échapper à l'attaque des guêpes ? Si c'était le cas, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle ait elle aussi sauté dans la Seine mais jusque-là aucun signe d'elle.

Le super-héros allait perdre espoir quand il vit au loin une forme rouge et noire nager dans sa direction. Quand il fut sure de l'avoir reconnu, son cœur s'emplit de joie.

« Ladybug ! »

« Chat Noir »

L'un comme l'autre avaient senti un bien-être sans comparaison envahir leurs esprits dès l'instant où ils s'étaient aperçus. Un bien-être qui fut de courte durée pour Ladybug quand Chat Noir la questionna sur Maître Fu.

« Maître Fu a disparu, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose »

Le blond savait qu'il fallait localiser le gardien des Miraculous mais avait du mal à voir comment faire du fin fond de la Seine.

Alors que Ladybug le regardait, il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à tous ses sens de félin pour entendre un quelconque bruit suspect dans cette ville où ne résonnait plus que le bourdonnement des guêpes.

Rapidement, il localisa un bruit sourd, comme lorsque l'on frappe sur quelque chose.

Chat Noir se saisit alors de son bâton, actionnant le manche télescopique pour avoir une vue sur l'origine de ce bruit.

Ce fut un véritable drame de le découvrir.

« Tu avais raison, ils ont Maître Fu et la Miracle Box, c'est une catastrophe, ou plutôt une Chatastrophe comme je dis souvent »

« C'est de ma faute, je suis allée le voir sans me détransformer » avoua Marinette, pleine de remord

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer que trop perturbé d'avoir vu Adrien et Kagami ensemble lui avait fait perdre sa vigilance ? Comment pouvait-elle justifier l'enlèvement de leur Maître par son cœur brisé d'adolescente ? Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Un « quoi » de surprise échappa à Chat Noir. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu faire ça. Elle qui réussissait tout à la perfection. Qui ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Qui avait toujours su quoi faire.

Il apercevait sa Lady plus fragile et humaine que jamais auparavant alors qu'elle s'excusait en se traitant de bonne à rien. Pourtant, rien de changeait, si ce n'est son envie croissante de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Chat Noir s'avança vers la jeune fille déposa sa main sur son épaule tout en lui suggérant d'oublier tout le reste pour se concentrer sur sa mission : sauver Maitre Fu.

Ce n'est pas tant ses mots mais son regard qui émut Ladybug et sans même s'en apercevoir, ce fut elle qui attira son partenaire à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Chat Noir. Tu es toujours là pour moi »

L'intéressé sourit sans s'en rendre compte avant de rendre son étreinte à la plus merveilleuse fille de Paris.

« Et je le serais toujours ma buginette. Toujours » lui murmura-t-il comme une promesse

Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, une minute, savourant son contact, sachant qu'il devrait y renoncer, il s'accorda cette dernière fois. Ladybug ne sembla néanmoins pas le remarquer car déjà elle se détachait son chaton pour établir leur plan d'action.

Lorsqu'elle sortit le Miraculous du dragon, le blond prit peur pour sa précieuse partenaire. Trop de pouvoirs pouvaient les détruire. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour réussir à les maîtriser pleinement mais c'était leur meilleure option et ils le savaient.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes après être sorti de l'eau pour arriver place du Trocadéro, entouré d'une boule d'eau protectrice qu'ils devaient à Longg.

Ils ne furent cependant pas à l'abri des mots brutaux du papillon, visant à les diviser et accentuer encore un peu plus la culpabilité que la jeune fille ressentait. Maître Fu tenta de les rassurer mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Ils avaient foi l'un en l'autre plus qu'en n'importe qui.

Un échange de regard et ils s'étaient tous dit, ce qui ne les empêcha de le faire à haute voix en se serrant la main comme pour sceller une nouvelle fois cette promesse :

« Unit contre le reste du monde » Proclama Chat Noir

« Comme toujours » réaffirma Ladybug

Cela enragea le papillon qui ordonna à Chloé de lancer l'attaque sur les deux super-héros qui osaient le défier depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils allaient devoir affronter les porteurs des Miraculous. Les gens à qui Marinette avaient fait confiance, ses amis les plus chers. Son cœur se serra particulièrement à la vue Luka sous les traits de Vipérion. Lui qui l'avait tant aidé et aimé allait maintenant la combattre. Elle ne pouvait le supporter alors il serait le premier qu'elle mettrait hors d'état de nuire.

« Bon, le plus dangereux c'est Vipérion, il peut remonter le temps. Occupe-toi de lui » demanda la brune au chat

Et c'est ainsi que le combat s'engagea.

Le bracelet du Viperion lui fut rapidement arraché et ce fut Chat Noir qui retira le bénéfice de pouvoir octroyer des secondes chances.

Voulant expliquer comment fonctionnait le bracelet à son partenaire, Ladybug fut coupé par ce dernier :

« Merci mais je sais exactement comment il fonctionne » Déclara le blond en se souvenant de sa pathétique expérience en tant qu'Aspic.

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa Lady, trop occupé à se battre pour avoir repéré la maladresse d'Adrien.

Après quelques utilisations de la seconde chance, ils réussirent à retourner les pouvoirs de leurs amis contre Miracle Queen et à éliminer le mal du petit papillon.

Cet acte fut facile face à la difficulté d'encaisser la trahison de Chloé. Particulièrement pour Adrien. La blonde avait toujours été son ami et là, elle s'alliait de son plein gré au papillon.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait souhaité combattre auprès d'eux, qu'elle avait demandé à faire partie de l'équipe mais il était là lorsque Ladybug lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais lui rendre le Miraculous de l'abeille. Chloé était connue pour être Queen Bee et Papillon avait déjà utilisé cette information pour les faire tomber dans un piège. Il venait d'ailleurs de recommencer.

Le besoin maladif d'attention et de reconnaissance de Cholé allait causer leur perte. Il était rationnel de ne pas faire appel à elle dans les combats et même si cela faisait mal au cœur d'Adrien vis-à-vis de son amie, il comprenait cette décision.

Il y avait cependant bien plus grave à gérer que Chloé voulant obtenir le pouvoir des Miraculous. Il y avait le papillon sur le point de briser le bouclier de Maître Fu alors que la bague de Chat Noir lui indiquait une imminente détransformation.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, Ladybug actionna son LuckyCharm pour voir tomber entre ses mains un porte clé en forme de train.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Maître Fu sut. Il sut ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qu'il devait faire. Il possédait le même porte clé dans sa poche. Il l'avait toujours sur lui. Le vieil homme ne serait pas un bon gardien s'il n'avait pas prévu un jour comme celui-ci. Il lui avait fallu des années pour trouver un successeur, quelqu'un d'assez signe de reprendre le flambeau.

Elle était certes jeune mais Marinette Dupaing-Cheng avait déjà prouvé sa valeur à de nombreuses reprises.

Il devait agir, dès maintenant. Il ne pouvait attendre que la panique prenne le dessus sur la future gardienne. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

« Ladybug, tu es la meilleure porteuse de Miraculous que j'ai connue. Tu commets des erreurs comme tout le monde, ce qui compte c'est de les réparer. Et tu as toujours, toujours su miraculeusement tout réparé. Même mes propres erreurs. Tu as toutes les clés en main depuis le début et tu seras la plus formidable des gardiennes »

« Quoi ? » hurla d'indignation le papillon, trop choqué par ce qu'il entendait pour réussir à réagir

« Moi Yang Fu, je renonce désormais à la Miracle Box et désigne Ladybug comme nouvelle gardienne »

Les moments qui suivirent se passèrent et Ladybug agit par instinct. Elle récupéra la Miracle Box en l'ensemble des Miraculous. Les seuls manquants après cela outre ses boucles d'oreilles et la bague du Chat Noir étaient les Miraculous du Paon et du Papillon.

L'héroïne se promit qu'un jour, chacun de ses bijoux magiques retrouveraient sa place dans cette boîte.

Chat Noir et elle se précipitèrent au côté du vieux gardien ayant perdu connaissance. A son réveil, il avait perdu la mémoire comme le leur confirma Wayzz. Malgré sa tentative de tout réparer avec les coccinelles magiques. Le gardien des Miraculous n'était plus. Pour les sauver, pour leur secret, pour préserver leurs identités, pour protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient, Yang Fu s'était sacrifié.

Sans le savoir, il confia à Ladybug son propre porte clé en forme de train. Cela lui révéla que son LuckyCharm n'avait pas pour but de sauver Maître Fu mais de l'amener à découvrir un des secrets du gardien. Un secret qui la mena quelques heures plus tard à un casier de la Gare du Nord. Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver le bon mais y découvrit le vieux tourne disque servant à cacher la Miracle Box, une photo de Marianne ainsi qu'une lettre avec son nom marqué dessus.

Son cœur de serra face aux derniers propos que lui transmettait son Maître. Elle retiendrait toujours, face à n'importe quelle situation que « Même si la vie ne nous donne pas toujours les cadeaux que l'on souhaite, la vie elle est toujours un cadeau »

Marinette aurait pu s'arrêter sur cette idée mais elle remarqua une note plus discrète en bas de page. C'était comme si Maître Fu avait hésité à lui dire. Cette note était comme un rapide rajout que l'on fait discrètement avant de fermer le courrier.

« Je n'ai commis qu'une erreur. Une seule et tu l'as réparé. Je tiens à te remercier pour cela en te disant quelque chose. Si un jour tu te poses la question, oui je savais ce que je faisais en vous choisissant, je suis sûr de moi, vous êtes plus qu'un harmonieux duo de super-héros. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre »

Marinette lâcha la lettre en lisant ces mots, ne pouvant y croire.

Elle et Chat Noir ? Chat Noir et elle ?

Jamais l'héroïne n'avait douté une seule fois de son Maître et cette note remuait en elle tant de choses qu'elle se sentait perdue.

Ce futur là n'avait-il pas été détruit quand Bunnix l'avait aidé à modifier le passé ? Pouvait-il encore se produire ? Le voulait-elle seulement ?

Trop d'émotions affluaient en elle. Alors, elle se contenta de prendre le vieux tourne-disque en faisant de ce fait tomber la photo de Marianne. C'est là qu'elle vit qu'au dos, il y avait un numéro de téléphone portable. Marinette sut alors quoi faire.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour organiser avec Marianne le départ de Maître Fu pour l'Angleterre en sa compagnie. La jeune fille savait que s'il avait pu choisir, c'est ainsi qu'il aurait souhaité s'en aller.

Les adieux déchirèrent Ladybug même en sachant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait.

En voyant Marianne et Fu ensemble, ce dernier ayant oublié le passé, la jeune fille s'était remémoré chaque instant avec Chat Noir. Chaque combat, chaque moment de complicité, chacune des confessions de son partenaire, chacun des moments où il s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement seule sur le quai, la brune sut qu'elle devait parler à Chat Noir.

Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait cet idiot de Chat, elle ne pouvait vivre sans ce garçon qui la comprenait comme personne, qui était toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, qui l'avait protégé un nombre incalculable de fois même si cela avait dû lui coûter la vie.

Tant de mois où il lui avait librement ouvert son cœur, elle lui devait la même chose. Ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Pas tant que le Papillon ne serait pas vaincu mais elle devait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble se répétait en boucle la jeune fille mais elle tenait à être honnête. Qui sait, son partenaire pourrait comme cela puiser dans son amour, la même force qu'elle avait tirée du sien dans les moments les plus durs des batailles.

Oui elle aimait Adrien et l'aimerait toujours. C'était son premier amour. Un amour pur et innocent. A jamais elle en garderait un souvenir mélancolique même en choisissant de renoncer à lui pour Kagami.

Oui elle aimait aussi Luka. Elle était en parfaite harmonie avec lui. Elle voulait être avec lui mais se refusait à mentir à Chat Noir plus longtemps. Marinette ne voulait plus prétendre qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour son partenaire. Elle devait lui dire et advienne que pourra car après tout peut-être que Maître Fu avait raison.

Après s'être transformé en Ladybug, elle fut ravie de voir que le message qu'elle avait envoyé à son partenaire avait reçu une réponse quasi instantanée.

Il était déjà transformé.

En lieu de rendez-vous, Chat Noir lui avait parlé dans son message du haut de la Tour Montparnasse. Ce n'était pas l'endroit préféré de Paris de la jeune fille à cause de sa rencontre avec Chat Blanc mais elle y avait aussi vécu de bons moments avec son partenaire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'endroit en question et Ladybug ne fut pas surprise de voir que Chat Noir l'attendait déjà.

« Ah Buginette, déjà là, tu as été rapide »

« Oui chaton, il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il fallait que je te dise »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du super-héros avant qu'un doux sourire orne son visage.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire »

Le cœur de Ladybug s'accéléra à cette réplique. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir résister à une nouvelle déclaration d'amour de la part de son partenaire. Remarque, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de lui montrer son attachement. Elle pourrait lui sauter au cou et se jeter sur ses lèvres. Marinette l'embrasserait avec la même passion qu'il avait eu dans le futur, comme si elle désirait qu'il se rappelle de ce moment qu'il n'avait pourtant pas vécu.

« Toi d'abord » Commença enfantinement l'héroïne

« Non, honneur aux ladys voyons » rigola son co-équipier

« Chat Noir » Gronda Ladybug de façon à lui signifier clairement qu'il devrait être celui à se jeter à l'eau

Le héros souleva les épaules, se résignant à faire ce premier pas.

« Je t'ai dit plus tôt que j'avais une petite amie parce que je voulais te rendre jalouse. Je m'excuse pour ça. Tu m'as dit assez de fois que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi pour que la situation soit claire et je m'excuse encore si mes propositions à répétition t'ont mise mal à l'aise »

La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche pour rebondir sur les propos de Chat Noir. Elle devait lui dire, elle le devait maintenant. Mais son partenaire, voyant son intention de parler, leva une main pour placer une griffe sur ses lèvres. Le message était clair : « Laisse-moi finir. »

« Ladybug, moi non plus je ne veux pas te mentir et je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise avec moi. C'est pour cela que je tiens à te dire que j'ai vraiment une petite amie depuis peu de temps »

Marinette ne sut si son visage était resté de marbre mais son cœur s'était soudain fendu en deux. Chat Noir ne le remarqua cependant pas, trop concentré sur ce qu'il essayait de dire à la fille à laquelle il venait juste de renoncer.

« Elle est, elle est géniale, je suis sure que tu l'apprécierais. Et je tenais à te le dire pour que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise. Que tu ne penses plus que je te drague ou autre. Tu es ma partenaire mais aussi mon amie Ladybug. Je ne voulais pas te cacher cela »

Il tourna enfin son regard vers le bleu des yeux de la super-héroïne. Elle semblait sous le choc, ne disant pas un mot. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle allait se réjouir pour lui, ne comprenait pas ce mutisme.

Le blond ignorait qu'il faisait pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps saigner le cœur de Marinette à cause de sa romance avec Kagami.

« Ma Lady ? » interrogea le chat

La jeune fille s'accrocha à sa raison pour tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Chat Noir. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami et je suis très contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu connais le bonheur. Tu le mérites »

Cela faisait mal. Ces propos faisaient mal à la jeune fille. Elle voulait que son chaton soit heureux mais n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait en aimer une autre. Ladybug se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'elle avait toujours prit les sentiments de son partenaire pour elle comme acquis. Elle s'était trompée.

« Merci, mais et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Questionna joyeusement le félin, ignorant la tourmente du cœur de Marinette

Un demi sentiment de panique s'empara de la brune. « Je voulais te dire que je t'aime », voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Chat Noir alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avancer et passer à autre chose. Elle devait s'effacer, comme elle l'avait fait pour Adrien, juste s'effacer.

Le léger sourire que Marinette plaqua sur son visage fut extrêmement dur à maintenir mais elle le devait.

« Je voulais te remercier chaton. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir sans toi. Si je suis Ladybug aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à toi. Nous sommes une équipe, quoi qu'il arrive, toujours » finit la jeune fille non sans un énorme pincement au cœur

Les mots de sa Lady résonnèrent profondément en Adrien qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Toujours » lui répéta-t-il doucement

Dans les bras de son ami, l'héroïne retint un sanglot qui lui était monté dans la gorge. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la prenait contre lui de cette manière.

Une idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle rendait son étreinte à son co-équipier : « Maître Fu avait tort. Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre » pensait tristement Marinette

Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sur ce toit, proche de ce héro qu'elle chérissait sans pouvoir lui avouer. Elle se dégagea donc doucement de ce tendre câlin.

« Je m'excuse chaton mais je dois y aller »

« Moi aussi, j'ai un rendez-vous pour lequel je suis déjà en retard » rigola le Chat

Marinette se demanda s'il allait aller rejoindre cette fille dont il lui avait parlée. Cela ne la regardait pas après tout. La jeune héroïne n'avait pas à être jalouse, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en couple avec Chat Noir après tout. Oui elle aimait ce garçon mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Elle-même devait rejoindre un autre garçon aux cheveux bleus avec qui elle avait donné rendez-vous pour manger une glace avec la majorité de sa classe. Elle aimait aussi ce jeune homme.

Certains pourraient dire que Marinette aimait tout le monde et personne à la fois ou alors que Luka était un second choix. Il n'en était rien.

Comme Tikki lui avait dit il y a quelques temps déjà, il est possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes d'un amour différent. L'amour romantique n'était pas uniquement ce qu'elle ressentait avec Adrien. Elle aimait Luka tendrement, comme un complice, un confident, un compagnon de vie qui serait là pour elle comme il l'avait déjà prouvé.

Elle n'éternisa pas ses « au revoir » avec son partenaire et partit vers le lieu de son rendez-vous.

A l'abri des regards, Marinette se détransforma.

Tikki allait commencer à lui parler quand sa porteuse la coupa :

« Tout va bien, je devais lui parler et c'est fait. Je suis heureuse pour lui »

Elle se mit à marcher en direction du pont où se trouvait André le glacier et fut surprise d'arriver en même temps qu'Adrien. Lui aussi était en retard.

Un regard de l'autre côté du pont permit à Marinette de voir Kagami et plus loin Luka avec sa guitare. Parfois, il faut accepter de lâcher prise, parfois, il faut jouer avec les cartes que la vie nous donne.

Alors qu'André préparait une glace pour chacun des deux adolescents, la jeune fille tenta de faire la petite conversation avec le mannequin. C'était difficile mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, elle portait ses yeux sur Luka et cela lui remontait le moral.

Maître Fu s'était trompé, ce n'était pas Chat Noir qu'il lui fallait, ce n'était pas Adrien non plus. C'était ce jeune homme capable de lui faire retrouver son calme en quelques secondes, celui qui l'attendait depuis déjà un moment, celui qui s'était évincé auparavant pour qu'elle puisse tenter sa chance et qui était malgré cela était resté à ses côtés. Luka.

Quand Adrien s'arrêta de marcher à côté d'elle pour rejoindre Kagami, Marinette détourna les yeux. Elle devait être heureuse pour ses amis et elle le serait. Elle aussi pouvait à présent être heureuse. La demoiselle poussa un léger soupir en s'asseyant au côté du jeune guitariste.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Alors cet accord parfait ? Tu me le fait écouter ? » Questionna la brune

« Tu es sure de vouloir l'entendre ? »

Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait. Luka lui demandait si elle acceptait ses sentiments à son égard. Lorsqu'elle répondit à l'affirmatif, le cœur du garçon irradia de bonheur et il se mit à jouer de la plus belle des manières possibles.

La musique parla à Marinette plus que des mots. Elle regarda son nouveau compagnon avec un tendre sourire.

« La vie est toujours un cadeau et je compte bien chérir celui-ci de tout mon cœur » pensa-t-elle

Profitant des rayons chauds du soleil sur son visage, l'héroïne ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer pour ce magnifique accord.

Désormais, tout irait bien.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin… de la saison 3. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons continuer dans la saison 4 totalement fictive que j'ai commencé à élaborer. Est ce que je la continue ici ou dans une nouvelle fic, ça je sais pas. Bon, je ne suis pas Thomas Astruc avec toute son équipe donc je me doute que la vraie sera bien mieux mais, ça peut faire patienter un moment. Puis j'ai hâte d'arriver à un chapitre que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire. Je suis déjà toute excitée.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je vous dis, à bientôt.

Zarryn


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bienvenue dans ce premier épisode fictif de la saison 4. En priant pour que mes idées ne vous paraissent pas ultra ridicule bien que là je plante un peu le décor. Des chapitres à venir de taille variable parce que l'inspiration ne se commande malheureusement pas. J'aimerais quand même boucler cette fic avant l'arrivée de la vraie saison 4. Sinon quand je verrais combien je suis hors sujet comparé à la vraie, je risque de me démotiver.

En tout cas, merci d'être là, merci pour les follows, les favorites et les reviews 3

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Tout allait mal, tout allait désespérément mal. C'était le premier jour de la rentrée des classes et Marinette était, encore une fois, en retard.

Alors qu'elle paniquait en se préparant, Tikki observait la scène avec un étrange sentiment d'impuissance.

« Ce n'est pas grave Marinette, tout le monde a l'habitude de tes retards »

« Mais si c'est grave Tikki, c'est mon premier jour au lycée, quel image vais-je donner à mes nouveaux professeurs ? Je dois me dépêcher »

La jeune héroïne n'avait en effet pas entendu son réveil qu'elle avait pourtant mis à une heure plus que raisonnable. Cette panne d'oreiller aurait pu être due à un combat en tant que Ladybug, à une nécessité d'affronter des supers-vilains au milieu de la nuit mais il n'en était rien. Marinette avait simplement passé toute sa soirée et une partie de sa nuit à discuter par message avec Luka.

Les deux mois d'été qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble avaient été plus que parfait. L'apprentie styliste aurait même pu qualifier ses vacances comme les meilleurs de toute sa vie. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir presque tous ses amis régulièrement, de passer des moments plus que privilégiés en compagnie de son petit ami et en plus, elle avait pu se laisser aller à la création de nouvelles pièces de mode qui lui semblaient prometteuses.

Il faut dire que si elle avait eu le temps de faire tout cela, c'est parce que le Papillon lui laissait pas mal de répit en ce moment. Cela faisait bientôt 7 semaines qu'il n'y avait eu aucune akumatisation. À croire que le super-méchant s'était offert lui aussi quelques semaines de vacances. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas réellement revu Chat Noir mais ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Son partenaire profitait sans doute du beau soleil d'été pour faire des ballades romantiques sur les bords de la Seine avec sa petite amie. C'est du moins ce que pensait l'héroïne qui se persuadait que la situation lui convenait.

Tout allait bien dans sa vie durant ces délicieuses vacances.

La seule ombre au tableau était qu'elle n'avait pas pu revoir un de ses amis : Adrien.

Le jeune mannequin avait accompagné son père à l'étranger. En tant qu'égérie de la marque Gabriel Agreste, son ami avait été obligé de suivre l'illustre créateur pour les défilés ayant lieu à New York, Londres, Milan…

Un enfer sans doute pour lui, une vision du paradis pour la jeune fille.

Néanmoins, malgré la compassion que Marinette avait pour le blond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, que d'une certaine manière, le destin lui envoyait un nouveau signe. Avec Adrien si loin, son cœur ne retombait pas dans ses anciennes tourmentes et cela lui permettait d'approfondir et vivre complètement sa relation avec Luka. Elle était heureuse.

Cependant, ce matin, cela importait peu car elle était définitivement, très en retard.

La brune entendit frapper à la trappe de sa chambre alors que Tikki se hâtait d'aller se cacher dans son sac à main.

La panique de Marinette augmenta encore quand la tête de sa mère passa par l'ouverture. Elle savait qu'elle venait lui rappeler l'heure qu'il était alors sans même l'écouter, la jeune fille saisit ses affaires et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de la boulangerie, basculant presque ses deux parents au passage.

Après que Tom eut rejoint sa femme, il l'interrogea :

« Encore en retard ? »

« Très en retard mais heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un la connait par cœur et a anticipé ce problème » répondit Sabine

Les deux parents se sourirent avant de retourner à leur activité

Durant ce temps, Marinette commençait à courir tout en sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Pendant une seconde elle envisagea de se changer en Ladybug pour gagner du temps mais était certaine que malgré l'urgence de la situation, Tikki n'approuverait pas qu'elle use de ces super pouvoirs de cette façon.

« Marinette » résonna une nouvelle fois dans son dos alors qu'elle pensait que c'était simplement son père la première fois qu'elle avait entendu son prénom

La jeune lycéenne se retourna pour voir Luka pédaler dans sa direction.

« Tu es dur à rattraper tu sais »

« Luka »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il lui répondit en lui tendant un casque.

« Je savais que tu serais en retard ce matin » déclara-t-il en guise d'explication

L'héroïne poussa un soupir de soulagement. Luka était le garçon le plus parfait qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir comme petit ami. Sans plus réfléchir, elle enfila le casque tendu et monta derrière le guitariste qui se mit à pédaler en direction de son nouveau lycée. Durant le trajet, elle resserra ses bras autour du torse de son compagnon. Cela n'était pas dû à un besoin de se stabiliser mais à une volonté de se lover un peu contre lui.

Ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

« Merci Luka, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi »

L'intéressé se contenta en guise de réponse de se placer devant Marinette avant de lever la main pour caresser son visage.

Le contact ne faisait plus rougir la jeune fille comme avant mais la faisait néanmoins toujours frissonner. Pas autant cependant que lorsque Luka s'approcha pour déposer un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite copine.

« À bientôt »

« À bientôt » répéta simplement la brune tout en se retournant vers le bâtiment

Elle aperçue au loin Kagami et lui fit un léger signe de la main que cette dernière ne sembla pas voir. Elle poursuivit alors sa route quand elle sentit une force puissante lui sauter à moitié sur le dos

« Tu es à l'heure ? Je veux dire, vraiment à l'heure ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? »

Alya. L'été n'a pas été tendre pour elle. Au vu de la faible activité du Papillon, il n'y avait pas eu spécialement d'occasion de faire paraître un nouvel article sur le Ladyblog. Cela n'avait cependant pas endigué la passion de la jeune reporter pour les héros de Paris.

« Luka m'a emmené en vélo » lui rétorqua joyeusement Marinette.

« Ah, Luka »

Le petit ton entendu et le sourire sur le visage de son amie, laissait présager à la brune une nouvelle conversation sur les garçons. Ce n'était pas leur première et surement pas leur dernière.

* * *

Dans un recoin hors du lycée, et surtout hors de vue, une jeune asiatique embrassait à pleine bouche son petit-ami qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas vu de tout l'été. Quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Le blond avait le souffle court. Que ce soit en escrime, comme en amour, Kagami semblait du genre à dominer toutes les situations.

Elle lissa quelque peu son apparence avant de se retourner vers le blond :

« Tu m'as manqué » déclara t'elle comme pour se justifier

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » répondit Adrien en lui souriant

L'été a été beaucoup trop long pour le mannequin. Loin de Paris. Loin de ses amis. Loin de Kagami. Loin de sa Lady…

Fort heureusement, il semblerait que Papillon ait décidé de leur accorder un peu de répit. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait si un akuma avait attaqué sans que Chat Noir ne puisse venir en aide à Ladybug. Ils étaient une équipe, toujours.

Partir en voyage avec son père aurait pu être une bonne chose, l'occasion pour eux de parler, peut-être même se rapprocher. Il n'était pas interdit de rêver après tout. Mais non. Le grand créateur se contentait d'intervenir à travers la tablette que portait Nathalie. C'est à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas rester à Paris si c'était pour ne jamais sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Le styliste se devait cependant d'être là pour éventuellement apporter quelques modifications de dernière minute à l'une de ses pièces.

Cette collection ne pouvait être de la marque Gabriel Agreste sans la présence du styliste pour valider son défilé.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a fait l'honneur de sa présence à son fils plus que nécessaire durant leur voyage.

Adrien était donc heureux de retrouver cette ville qu'il aimait tant avec toutes les personnes chères à son cœur.

Il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Kagami, bien conscient qu'il devait y aller maintenant sous peine d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour.

« Je regrette que tu n'aies pas pu convaincre ta mère de t'inscrire au lycée public »

« Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas aussi souple que ton père »

Le blond grimaça. De tous les qualificatifs possibles pour qualifier Gabriel Agreste, « souple » était sans doute l'un des moins bien adaptés. Néanmoins, il était forcé d'admettre que la mère de sa petite amie le battait peut-être en terme de rigidité.

Conscient du temps qui passait, Adrien devait mettre fin à cette échange qui était pourtant plaisant.

« Je dois vraiment y aller mais on se revoit bientôt ? » questionna le blond

« Cela va de soit »

Ils sortirent ensuite de leur recoin main dans la main avant de se séparer, le jeune homme partant en direction des marches du lycée. Adrien croisa le regard d'Alya et Marinette qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène main dans la main qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kagami. Alors que déjà l'apprentie journaliste spéculait sur toutes les choses que pouvaient faire les deux jeunes gens dans un coin isolé, le blond les rejoint.

« Bonjour Alya, bonjour Marinette, ça faisait longtemps »

« Salut Adrien. Oui, le temps de ton mini tour de monde » répondit la rousse

« On ne peut pas dire que défiler à New York, Londres et Milan soient réellement comparable à faire un tour du monde »

« Oh oui, mon pauvre » le plaignit la journaliste avec suffisamment d'ironie pour qu'Adrien sourit face à la taquinerie de sa camarade.

Marinette elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle ne se souvenait pas que son camarade était aussi beau avant les vacances d'été. Néanmoins, elle fit son maximum pour se reprendre. Adrien était peut-être magnifique mais désormais, elle était avec Luka et lui sortait avec Kagami, deux excellentes raisons de rester simplement ami avec le jeune homme.

« Alors, c'est bon, vous avez bien pris les mêmes options ? » questionna le mannequin

« Ouai, sans exception » répondit Alya

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait complètement oublié de remplir cette maudite feuille.

Le lycée la leur avait envoyé au moment où elle avait dû reprendre tous les costumes des Kitty Section et par la suite, elle l'avait totalement oublié.

Au moment de leur inscription, tous les élèves de Françoise Dupont avaient convenu de prendre les mêmes options de façon à maximiser leurs chances d'être dans la même classe. Même Adrien à l'autre bout du monde avait pensé à ce maudit formulaire alors qu'elle, avait complètement zappé.

Son visage avait dû se déformer en une horrible grimace se rapprochant de celui d'une personne en train de faire un AVC car Adrien sembla soudain inquiet lorsqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle allait être séparée de ses amis, eux qui comptaient tellement à ses yeux. C'était une catastrophe. Tout cela car elle était trop bête pour renvoyer un maudit formulaire. Marinette allait formuler ces pensées à voix haute quand le rire de sa meilleure amie attira son attention.

« Elle pense qu'elle n'a pas renvoyé le document au lycée où elle devait indiquer ses options. Fort heureusement, je l'ai renvoyé pour elle, en prévision d'un incident de ce genre »

L'héroïne fut une seconde incrédule puis immédiatement infiniment reconnaissante envers son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Tu oublierais sans doute ta tête quelque part » lui répondit sérieusement la rousse

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois jeunes gens pour trouver le tableau d'affichage et constater qu'ils étaient effectivement tous dans la même classe. Il leur fallut encore moins de temps pour rejoindre la classe en question.

Elle était en effet composée en majorité de membre bien connu du collège Françoise Dupont et certains visages faisaient clairement plaisir à voir. Celui de Rose et Juleka par exemple, ou encore Nathaniel et Alix. En revanche, il y a certaines personnes que Marinette se serait bien passé de revoir.

« Au cours de ce voyage, j'ai pu assister au conseil de l'ONU et leur donner mon avis sur le réchauffement climatique. Le président du conseil est un bon ami de ma famille et m'a promis de tenir compte de mes recommandations »

« Woua, c'est merveilleux ce que tu as fait pour notre planète »

« J'estime que c'est un devoir pour chacun de nous. Tout le monde en ferait de même »

La jeune super héroïne n'était clairement pas sure que pouvoir passer une année scolaire supplémentaire dans la classe de Lila Rossi sans l'étrangler.

Son regard se tourna sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher vers Adrien.

Elle fut surprise de constater que le jeune blond avait fait exactement la même chose.

Ils se sourirent alors tendrement et alors à cet instant, Marinette sut que tout irait bien. Un seul sourire d'Adrien pour elle valait de supporter au moins dix Lila.

Cet échange fut cependant de courte durée car le professeur rentra dans la salle les obligeant à s'asseoir assez rapidement.

Le blond repéra sans mal que Lila s'était placé par rapport à leur ancienne classe à l'endroit où aurait dû s'asseoir Marinette. Le rouge sur les oreilles de cette dernière lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait remarqué également.

Alya traîna son amie sur l'autre rangée de table, au tout premier rang. La brune sembla s'en indigner d'abord avant de finalement accepter de s'asseoir.

La rousse avait supposé que c'était la meilleure place stratégiquement parlant. Les meilleurs élèves avaient tendance à être devant, l'attention des professeurs se focalisant en général sur les fonds de classe. Cela apparaissait donc le meilleur endroit pour être laissé en paix. De plus, la journaliste en herbe voulait éviter que Marinette ne focalise son attention sur Adrien ou encore sa meilleure ennemi Lila. Elle préférait donc éviter de les mettre directement à sa vue. Le premier rang était parfait.

Nino suivit à contre cœur Adrien qui les plaça juste derrière les deux jeunes filles. Le DJ espérait bien pouvoir profiter du fond de la classe pour pouvoir se relaxer un peu mais c'était sans compter sur le sérieux de son ami.

Il s'en suivit l'appel de la classe qui ne révéla que quelques nouveaux élèves.

Si tôt terminé, alors que le professeur allait se présenter, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, révélant une jeune fille blonde suivit de sa camarade rousse.

« Oh Adrichou tu es là, tu te rends compte ? Je n'étais pas dans la même classe que toi. Je viens donc rectifier cette erreur »

Marinette eut envie de laisser son crâne heurter le bureau. Cela faisait 4 ans, 4 ans que Chloé lui pourrissait la vie en cours. Elle pensait s'en libérer au lycée mais c'était sans compter sur sa passion pour Adrien.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais vous êtes ? » l'interrompit le professeur, peu contente de cette entrée

La blonde renifla avec arrogance comme si la question elle-même était offensante.

« Voyons, je suis Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire Bourgeois et je vais vous faire l'honneur d'intégrer cette classe »

« Je ne crois pas »

La réponse avait fendu l'air et la plupart des élèves retenaient leurs souffles. Personne ne s'opposait jamais à Chloé. La menace de papa Bourgeois ayant déjà fait mouche plus d'une fois.

« Comment ça ? »

La trentenaire se leva de son siège. Elle était fine mais très grande. L'air gentil qu'elle affichait au départ avait disparu pour révéler un visage froid encadré de cheveux blond.

« Je veux dire que les affectations de classe ont déjà été réalisées et qu'il n'y aura pas de changement »

L'ancienne Queen Bee eut le visage qui se colora de rouge révélant sa profonde colère :

« Cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Je vais appeler mon père et vous… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par le professeur :

« Allez-y, faites mademoiselle, appelez votre père. En dehors du fait qu'il n'a aucune autorité réelle en ces murs, sa popularité est plus qu'à la baisse au vu du nombre d'akumatisation qu'il y a eu ces derniers mois sans que la police n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour trouver le Papillon. Si cela ne dérange pas votre père un scandale médiatisé pour abus de pouvoir qui ne lui sera pas favorable en cette période d'élection, je vous en prie mademoiselle, décrochez votre téléphone de suite »

Si les élèves avaient pensé que Chloé était rouge avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. La blonde semblait peser le pour et le contre de s'en prendre physiquement à leur professeur pour cette tirade.

« De toute façon, vous ne méritez pas ma présence dans cet établissement. Il y a des lycées bien plus prestigieux qui vont se battre pour m'avoir. Vous êtes ridicules, totalement ridicules » rétorqua haineusement la blonde en quittant la pièce suivi de près par Sabrina

Un léger brouhaha s'installa dans la salle de classe une fois que tous eurent réalisés ce qui venait de se passer.

Alya donna un léger coup de coude à Marinette avant de lui dire légèrement trop fort : « Je crois que j'adore cette femme »

Un point de vue pour l'instant partagé par la jeune héroïne mais elle préférait attendre pour se faire vraiment une opinion.

Leur professeur principal ramena rapidement le silence avant de se présenter brièvement. Elle leur enseignerait l'histoire et se nommait Mme Emma Butterfly.

La jeune héroïne frissonna à ce nom. Sans être bilingue pour autant, elle savait que ce nom anglais pouvait être traduit par Papillon. Des images de leur ennemi passèrent devant ses yeux.

Non, ça sera trop évident. Et puis, Papillon était un homme, un homme adulte.

Après la distribution de leur emploi du temps, Mme Butterfly commença leur premier cours qui se passa relativement bien jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, le bruit d'une explosion retentisse.

Les élèves eurent tous juste le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, que le professeur d'histoire dégaina son téléphone portable pour consulter un flash d'information.

« Un akuma, il y a un akuma » cria-t-elle avec une joie très déplacée par rapport à l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire.

Se ressaisissant, Mme Butterfly donna pour consigne aux élèves de s'enfermer dans l'une des salles de stockage du premier étage en attendant la fin de l'attaque.

« Et vous madame qu'allez-vous faire ? » interrogea Alya alors que leur professeur préparait ses affaires

Non sans sourire, Emma se retourna vers la jeune journaliste.

« Presque deux mois sans apparition de Ladybug ou Chat Noir » répondit elle en dégainant un appareil photo « Je ne vais pas louper ça »

Puis elle s'enfuit en laissant ses élèves dans sa classe.

Alors que la plupart des personnes commençaient à s'entendre pour dire que cette femme était totalement folle, Alya avait un tout autre point de vue :

« Les gars, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse »

« Hé » s'indigna Nino

Mais Adrien ne laissa pas son ami s'endormir sur ses lauriers, lui comme Marinette semblèrent vouloir rassembler tout le monde vers l'une des salles de stockage, conformément aux consignes de sécurité avant de discrètement tenter de s'éclipser.

Quand Marinette fut seule, elle ouvrit son sac et son kwami sortit de suite.

« Et bien, on dirait que le Papillon est revenu de congé »

« Oui on dirait. Nous reprenons du service. Tikki, transforme-moi »

Cela lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Redevenir Ladybug était important. Chaque combat la rapprochait du moment où elle tiendrait la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de vaincre le Papillon et récupérer son Miraculous. Elle le devait, pour Maître Fu.

Elle sauta agilement de toit en toit jusqu'à apercevoir l'akumatisé.

Ladybug misait pour un ancien cheminot ayant reçu une mauvaise nouvelle vu qu'il se déplaçait à bord d'une ancienne locomotive faisant de la fumée noire et pétaradant à tout va.

« J'en connais un qui n'a pas été informé des dernières normes anti pollutions à Paris vu la fumée qu'il dégage »

La super héroïne ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais reconnaîtrait sa voix farceuse entre mile. Chat Noir était là, juste derrière elle. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Même l'absence de ses jeux de mots atroces avait laissé un vide.

Ladybug frissonna un instant lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, la frôlant.

« Salut chaton, alors tu as passé de bonne vacance ? »

« Ouai, sans plus, pas de quoi fouetter un chat » sourit il en lui répondant

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur l'akumatisé, ils avaient une mission

* * *

Chat Noir était en colère. Très en colère. Ils avaient une fois encore accompli leur mission mais Ladybug avait été à deux doigts de se faire arracher ses boucles d'oreilles. Son partenaire avait donc du entreprendre une manœuvre risquée pour empêcher que cela se produise.

Ceci leur était déjà arrivé et à de nombreuses reprises. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un ou l'autre manquait de se faire dérober son Miraculous mais c'était la première fois que cela se produisait parce que Ladybug avait refusé d'écouter son LuckyCharm.

Quand le combat s'était révélé plus ardu que prévu, la super héroïne avait actionné son pouvoir de création.

Chat Noir avait sans l'ombre d'un doute reconnu une réplique rouge avec de petits points noirs du collier de Rena Rouge. Le LuckyCharm lui avait clairement indiqué de faire appel à un autre porteur de Miraculous.

Avec le pouvoir d'illusion à leur côté il est vrai que leur tâche aurait été grandement facilité mais Ladybug avait refusé. Même quand son partenaire lui avait expressément demandé d'aller chercher d'autres Miraculous, elle avait encore et toujours refusé.

C'est cette décision, cette erreur qui avait failli leur coûté la victoire aux yeux du héros vêtu de noir. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à sa Lady, il ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait là ? » ragea Chat Noir

Ladybug n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il parle comme ça, à ce qu'il lui parle comme ça.

« J'ai pris une décision comme je le fais toujours »

Oui, elle prenait les décisions. Le héros le savait depuis le premier jour. Sa coccinelle était le cerveau de leur duo mais quand le cerveau cessait de fonctionner, il devait intervenir. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle se mette en danger de cette manière.

« Le LuckyCharm t'a clairement dit quoi faire. Tu devais aller chercher d'autres Miraculous »

« Nous avons gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte. La manière importe peu » rétorqua la brune

« Et si nous avions perdu ? Et si nous étions morts ? Pas de seconde chance cette fois » ironisa le blond en pensant au pouvoir de Vipérion qui lui aussi aurait été bien utile

Il voulait que Ladybug comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas décider d'écouter ce que lui disaient ses pouvoirs uniquement quand ça lui chantait.

« Il n'y aura plus jamais de seconde chance » trancha la jeune fille

Chat Noir était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé raté.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est toi et moi Chat Noir, plus que nous deux contre le Papillon et Mayura. Nous n'impliquerons plus personne »

Marinette ne pouvait se résoudre à faire courir un nouveau danger à ses amis. Papillon connaissait à tous leurs identités secrètes. Ils s'étaient transformés devant ses yeux grâce à Miracle Queen. Même si Kagami et Nino n'avaient pas pu devenir leur alter égo héroïque, leurs identités étaient tout de même compromises.

Ladybug ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, elle s'y refusait.

« C'est ridicule ma Lady » chuchota doucement le jeune héros, ne comprenant pas le choix de sa partenaire « Nous sommes plus fort ensemble, si j'étais à ta place et étais gardien… »

« Tu n'es pas gardien et ce n'est pas toi qui décide Chat Noir, c'est moi »

Elle avait dit les mots sans y réfléchir, sans même y penser et les regretta à l'instant où ils franchirent ses lèvres.

Marinette vit le visage de son partenaire se fermer alors qu'il reculait pour s'éloigner d'elle.

« Chaton » chuchota la brune cherchant les mots pour se rattraper, lui expliquer que c'était la peur et la panique qui l'avait fait parler.

Mais son partenaire, profondément blessé ne l'écouta pas. Il s'inclina en une révérence mais son regard comme le ton de sa voix ne traduisant en aucun cas le respect de son geste :

« À vos ordres. Gardienne Ladybug »

Entendre son nom être prononcé par Chat Noir de cette manière, ce ton dur et froid, lui fit mal au cœur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que son partenaire s'évanouit en quelques secondes sur les toits de Paris

* * *

Marinette fut contente de retrouver sa chambre ce soir-là.

Elle ne savait pourquoi, la situation au lycée lui avait paru tendue. À moins que ce soit elle qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa discussion avec Chat Noir. Si toutefois il était possible d'appeler ça une discussion. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin. C'était juste sorti tout seul sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Cela la rendait madade. Chat Noir. Elle le revoyait pour la première fois en deux mois et voilà ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il la regarde comme il l'avait fait avant de partir. Ladybug était tant habituée à voir luire la flamme de l'amour dans les yeux de son chaton.

Elle serait parfois presque prête à échanger son Miraculous pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau de cette manière.

Suite à la fuite de son partenaire après leur affrontement, Marinette avait tenté de le contacter mais sans succès. Il s'était vite détransformé ou alors l'ignorait délibérément. Dans tous les cas, elle se sentait mal, très mal.

Voir qu'elle avait reçu un message de Luka ne réussit même pas à lui remonter le moral. Au contraire. Car ce n'était pas un message du garçon avec qui elle avait le plus besoin de parler.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Chat Noir va se calmer et tu lui expliqueras calmement tes raisons. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra » rassura Tikki

Mais les mots d'apaisement n'atteignirent pas Marinette.

« Je l'ai déçu. Comme tous ceux qui ont cru en moi. Je ne peux pas redonner de Miraculous. Je dois les garder en sécurité tous comme leurs porteurs »

Le kwami rouge se redressa pour être en face du visage de son amie.

« Marinette. Tu as commis une erreur lorsque tu as choisis pour la dernière fois un Miraculous mais tu ne peux pas refuser d'en confier de nouveau pour autant »

« C'est une trop grosse responsabilité, maintenant que je suis gardienne… »

« Crois-tu que Maitre Fu avait envie de confier deux Miraculous surpuissant à deux adolescents qu'il ne connaissait pas ? » rétorqua Tikki avant de poursuivre « Ils ne voulaient pas vous mettre en danger non plus mais le monde avait besoin de vous, tout comme un jour tu auras besoin d'être aidé aussi »

Les mots pénétraient lentement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui savait au fond de son cœur que son kwami avait raison.

« Tu as foi en moi Tikki mais je ne peux pas demander la même foi aux autres kwami alors que c'est de ma faute s'ils ont perdus maître Fu »

L'être surnaturel sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'inviter sa porteuse à enfiler tous les bijoux magiques afin de révéler ses semblables. Marinette s'exécuta non sans crainte mais décidant tout de même de faire confiance à sa petite amie rouge.

Les kwamis n'avaient jusqu'à présent rien dit, se contentant de l'observer. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise déjà ressentit par Ladybug. La jeune fille fut encouragée par Tikki à parler. Elle comprit alors que son amie l'invitait à crever l'abcès qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle depuis un moment.

« Je suis désolée, que vous ayez perdu Maître Fu à cause de moi »

Les kwamis se tournèrent vers Wayzz qui semblèrent le désigner comme porte-parole

« Maitre Fu t'avait choisi. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et avait confiance en toi. Nous te faisons la même confiance que lui. Tu es la nouvelle gardienne à présent »

Les mots allèrent droit au cœur de Marinette qui se réchauffa quelque peu. Les petites créatures magiques se mirent légèrement à chanter et progressivement, ce fut comme si une vague de chaleur se diffusait dans la gardienne. Elle comprit que les kwamis l'acceptaient, c'est comme si elle communiait avec eux ainsi qu'avec la Miracle box. Tous étaient liés.

Quand ils cessèrent de chanter. La jeune fille eut l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair. Chat Noir avait raison, cet incident d'aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Elle leva les mains et Tikki vint se poser dessus. Son regard erra sur chacun des kwamis dans les airs jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un particulièrement.

« Je parlerais à Chat Noir bientôt mais nous devons parler de suite du plan de secours. »

« Le plan de secours ? »

« Plutôt le plan de l'ultime recours Tikki » commença Marinette en se préparant à l'avenir le plus sombre

* * *

Les yeux fermés, la concentration au maximum, l'homme tentait de saisir comme depuis maintenant bientôt deux mois quelques brides d'énergie qui pourrait être émise par la Miracle Box.

Il avait ressenti l'énergie de la boîte puis plus rien. Alors depuis des semaines, il tentait de la localiser, il n'avait d'autre but que la retrouver, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Puis, il eut une lueur dans l'obscurité et il la sentit enfin. Il ressentait la communion entre les kwamis et la Box.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un sourire étirait enfin ses lèvres.

« Je l'ai retrouvé »

* * *

Voilà un début de saison 4. J'ai commencé à semer quelques petits cailloux pour mes futurs chapitres. En espérant que cela vous a plu et que vous vous posez pleins de questions.

A bientôt j'espère.

Zarryn


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bienvenue au chapitre 6. Je suis très mitigée sur ce chapitre. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Marinette » s'exclama encore une fois Alya

L'intéressée releva vaguement le regard vers sa meilleure amie avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le bureau. Elle était épuisée et ne voulait que dormir un peu. La nuit avait été longue, très longue.

Après avoir établi son ultime plan de secours avec Tikki, la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit. D'habitude, parler avec Luka l'apaisait mais cette fois rien n'y avait fait. Elle ne pensait qu'à Chat Noir.

Marinette avait la scène qui lui repassait en boucle devant ses yeux. Elle voyait le visage triste de son partenaire se fermer. Elle assistait impuissante à la révérence qu'il lui faisait avant d'entendre ses mots plein de mordant.

_À vos ordres. Gardienne Ladybug_

La jeune héroïne avait tant besoin de lui. Elle regrettait tellement ses paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas. Chat Noir et elle étaient un duo, un binôme complémentaire. Jamais elle n'avait voulu l'insulter en prétendant lui être supérieur. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ladybug avait blessé une fois de plus son coéquipier mais était-ce la blessure de trop ?

Bien entendu qu'elle avait voulu se rattraper, s'expliquer, s'excuser mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

Quand Marinette avait été à peu près certaine qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle avait demandé à Tikki de la transformer.

Sa première réaction avait été de vérifier si le message qu'elle avait envoyé à Chat Noir immédiatement après qu'il l'ait quitté avait reçu une réponse, mais rien, pas un mot. Le super-héros lui en voulait vraiment.

Alors elle lui en avait envoyé un second et avait attendu en Ladybug pour être sûr de ne pas louper une éventuelle réponse mais son précieux partenaire n'a jamais répondu.

L'héroïne de Paris avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il devait dormir et ne pouvait donc pas voir ses messages lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé. Néanmoins, elle ne réussissait se départir du sentiment que Chat Noir l'ignorait délibérément.

Avant de se laisser aller à redevenir Marinette au petit jour, elle avait envoyé un ultime message et envisagea la longue journée qui allait l'attendre.

Alors qu'elle était à présent coucher à somnoler sur son bureau durant l'inter-cours, Alya désespérait de lui faire avouer pourquoi elle avait passé une nuit blanche.

L'état de la styliste en herbe n'avait pas échappé à Nino qui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Adrien.

« On dirait que Marinette a passé une nuit tout aussi reposante que toi » se moqua le DJ

Le mannequin bien peu énergique aujourd'hui se contenta de grogner légèrement à la remarque de son ami. La nuit avait en effet été courte.

« Elle est toutefois peut-être de meilleure humeur, elle » rajouta son ami en insistant sur le dernier mot

Adrien, fixa son regard dans celui de Nino suite à sa remarque. Il affichait un air entre l'indignation et l'envie de nier fermement. Néanmoins, il le savait, il était effectivement d'une humeur de chien. Au départ partagé ente la tristesse et la colère, il avait vite fait taire cette dernière. Il ne voulait pas éprouver cela pour sa Lady. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait prendre le risque d'être akumatisé par le Papillon.

Comme à son habitude, Adrien Agreste restait maître de lui-même et de ses émotions.

Avant de se détransformer la veille, le jeune héro avait parfaitement entendu son bâton sonner. Il savait que Ladybug tentait de le joindre mais il n'avait pu lui répondre. Elle avait été trop loin et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas tenir lui aussi des propos qu'il aurait pu regretter s'il avait de suite répondu.

Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, juste un peu de temps.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il savait que Ladybug et lui seraient amenés à se revoir lors de la prochaine akumatisation.

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que ce prochain combat risquait de mal tourner pour eux s'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire équipe comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Le héro pria donc intérieurement pour que le Papillon leur laisse un peu de répit.

« C'est ton paternel encore ? » questionna Nino

Cette phrase fit légèrement tiquer Adrien. Il est vrai que l'ensemble de ses élans de tristesse étaient habituellement exclusivement dû à l'indifférence de son père à son égard. Pas cette fois. Il aurait presque préféré.

Le visage du blond du se fermer encore plus car son meilleur ami posa une main qu'il voulut pleine de réconfort sur son épaule.

Adrien apprécia l'intention même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait gommer son chagrin et que ce n'était pas Nino.

Alya qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux garçons d'une oreille interrogea du regard son petit ami, qui se contenta d'un vague hochement d'épaule en guise de réponse.

La journée allait être longue

* * *

« Si nos parents l'apprenaient… »

« Heureusement pour nous, ils n'en sauront rien » lâcha Adrien avec plus de fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Kagami se redressa sur ses coudes pour le fixer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel bleu.

Le jeune mannequin espérait pouvoir oublier ses problèmes de Chat Noir en séchant les cours d'escrime pour passer du temps avec sa copine mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout le ramenait à Ladybug. Même ce maudit ciel d'un bleu absolument magnifique correspondant parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux.

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna alors Kagami avec elle aussi assez de fermeté dans la voix pour que son compagnon comprenne que ce n'était pas une option

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Adrien sut qu'elle ne le laisserait pas noyer le poisson. Il soupira bruyamment.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une histoire professionnelle, ça ne t'intéresserait pas »

La jeune fille songea qu'il parlait de sa vie de mannequin et certainement pas de sa double identité de super-héros. Elle avait cependant rarement vu le blond aussi troublé pour des raisons professionnelles.

« Une chance alors que je m'intéresse assez à toi pour vouloir entendre tes problèmes d'ordre professionnel » lui répondit-elle avec calme avant de rajouter un « Je t'écoute » qui ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune protestation.

Un petit sourire s'insinua sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait toujours admiré la force tout comme la persévérance de sa petite amie. Même si cette fois, il aurait apprécié qu'elle soit tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je travaille depuis un moment avec quelqu'un » commença assez timidement Adrien « Je pensais que nous étions sur un pied d'égalité, une équipe même si cette personne a bien souvent de meilleures idées que les miennes. Mais récemment… »

Adrien marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne savait comment formuler cela. Surtout à Kagami. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

« Récemment, cette personne a tenu des propos m'incitant à croire que je lui suis inférieur. Qu'elle seule dirige les choses. Qu'en réalité, mon avis ne compte pas et, c'était blessant »

La jeune asiatique laissa un moment de silence pour s'assurer que son compagnon ne voulait rien ajouter. Une question lui brulait les lèvres même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Cette personne. Ce n'est pas qu'un collaborateur n'est-ce pas ? Elle compte pour toi ? »

Kagami savait qu'Adrien était sensible aux regards des autres mais elle percevait dans ses mots une blessure plus profonde.

« Nous sommes amis, du moins c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé » rajouta le mannequin

La brune se rallongea dans l'herbe en fixant de nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

« Les relations d'amitié ne sont pas des choses que je maîtrise. Je n'ai qu'une seule vraie amie »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Adrien alors qu'il prononçait le nom de Marinette. La jeune fille confirma. La camarade de classe du blond était sans doute la personne la plus gentille, douce et altruiste qu'il ait jamais connu.

Elle faisait indéniablement parti de ses meilleurs amis. Ils partageaient un lien particulier même s'il n'était pas sûr que sa camarade en ait réellement conscience.

Bien sûr, il y avait les rapports qu'il avait lorsqu'il n'était qu'Adrien Agreste. Elle se montrait toujours adorable avec lui bien qu'un peu maladroite avec une tendance au bafouillage. Longtemps il s'était demandé si le nom d'Agreste l'intimidait dans la mesure où elle se destinait au milieu de la mode. Il avait balayé l'idée. Plus tard il s'était demandé si Marinette lui en voulait de quelque chose car elle ne semblait pas vouloir rester seule avec lui. Finalement, il avait pris le parti d'accepter l'amitié de la jeune fille comme elle était sans chercher à comprendre.

Lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, elle était différente. Sa jeune camarade s'était démontrée courageuse en plus d'être très intelligente. Cela il n'en avait jamais douté. Après tout, elle avait été la première à démasquer Lila. Encore un lien qui les unissait.

A part Plagg, Marinette avait été la seule personne à laquelle le blond avait avoué ses sentiments sincères pour Ladybug. Elle avait également été celle auprès de qui il avait cherché des conseils lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Kagami. Toujours, la jeune femme avait répondu présente pour lui. Elle était vraiment une amie parfaite.

« L'ami dont tu me parles, lui as-tu dis que ces propos te blessaient ? » questionna Kagami, sortant Adrien de ses réflexions

Après quelques secondes de silence. Le mannequin lui répondit simplement que non.

« Lui as-tu demandé de s'expliquer ? Est-il possible qu'il n'ait pas vraiment voulu dire cela ? » Surenchérit la jeune asiatique

Le blond était relativement embêté par les questions de sa petite amie car cela commençait à lui mettre en tête des éventualités qu'il trouvait à la fois rassurante et inconfortable.

Il nota au milieu de cela que Kagami utilisait le masculin pour parler de l'ami en question. Il se demanda pendant un instant si la jeune fille serait jalouse s'il lui révélait que l'ami était en réalité une amie. Sans parler de son statut de super héroïne bien entendu.

« Non. Je ne sais pas »

Kagami fixa de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Adrien.

« C'est ton ami et tu ne lui accordes pas le bénéfice du doute ? »

Les mots de la jeune femme frappèrent le mannequin avec plus de violence que si elle lui avait mis un coup. Ladybug. Elle était sa Lady, sa meilleure amie et plutôt que de lui laisser une chance de s'excuser, de la laisser s'expliquer, il était juste parti, trop absorbé par son propre mal-être pour se soucier un instant de ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

_Merci Chat Noir. Tu es toujours là pour moi_

_Et je le serais toujours ma buginette. Toujours_

Merde.

« Moi j'aurai accordé le bénéfice du doute à Marinette » rajouta Kagami

Cela finit d'achever Adrien, ou du moins la colère en lui qu'il ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas autorisé à exprimer.

« Moi aussi » concéda le blond en pensant à sa camarade de classe tout autant qu'à sa Lady.

D'un bond il se redressa avant de proposer sa main à sa petite amie en parfait gentleman qu'il était. Bien sûr, en femme forte et indépendante qu'elle était, celle-ci ne la saisit pas.

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? » Questionna-t 'elle avec intérêt

« La seule chose à faire. Tenter de contacter l'amie en question pour crever l'abcès et discuter. »

« Des mots pleins de sagesse Monsieur Agreste »

Adrien sourit face à la petite pique plus amicale qu'autre chose.

Il se pencha sur Kagami pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la remercier. Il avait dorénavant conscience qu'il fallait parler avec Ladybug au plus tôt et ça il le lui devait.

* * *

Lorsqu'Adrien fut seul dans sa chambre, il ouvrit le pan intérieur de sa veste pour laisser sortir Plagg.

« Non » s'indigna de suite de kwami sitôt extirpé

Le blond lui adressa un regard surprit. Il n'avait pas encore l'intention de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il savait juste que son compagnon noir préférait largement voleter dans les airs plutôt qu'être enfermé dans sa poche.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu vas me demander de te transformer pour tenter de contacter Ladybug. Or tu ne m'as pas nourri depuis des jours » protesta le kwami avec force

Adrien leva un sourcil des plus étonnés.

« Depuis ce matin » rectifia le jeune homme

« Je meurs » enchaîna dramatiquement Plagg en se jetant en arrière pour atterrir sur le lit de son porteur.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant les talents de comédien qu'affichait son kwami. Il savait très bien ce que l'être surnaturel voulait. Ni plus ni moins qu'un morceau du camembert affiné qu'Adrien avait mis de côté il y a de cela un moment.

Ce ventre sur patte allait avoir sa peau un de ces jours. Il usait maintenant presque de chantage pour obtenir du fromage. Le kwami savait que le blond avait vraiment envie de se transformer.

« Très bien Plagg » se rendit le héros en levant les mains à l'air

La vie sembla soudain revenir dans la créature de la destruction alors qu'il suivait son porteur avec envie.

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en ouvrant la boite contenant le morceau de camembert en question. Il s'était habitué à puer le fromage maintenant qu'il devait en avoir en permanence dans ses poches mais là, l'odeur était bien plus puissante.

Plagg ne résista pas à l'envie de sauter dessus immédiatement et le morceau de camembert puant disparu en quelques secondes, cela au grand soulagement du mannequin.

« Rassasié ? » Interrogea Adrien d'un ton se voulant agacé alors qu'en réalité, il taquinait simplement son kwami.

L'intéressé parut pendant une seconde mal à l'aise avant de reprendre son assurance.

« Désolé Adrien mais quand je suis stressé il faut que je mange. Tu es tellement tendu depuis ton dernier combat que tu as presque réussi à m'angoisser moi » répondit-il comme pour se justifier, presque accusant le jeune homme pour sa gourmandise.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son porteur. Plagg était un ventre sur patte, il était capricieux, colérique, manquait parfois cruellement d'empathie et tant d'autres choses… Néanmoins, le kwami était aussi son ami et il l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

Le jeune mannequin mit l'enregistrement de piano en route comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant.

« Maintenant que tu es prêt… Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

En quelques secondes, le super-héro avait revêtu son costume. Il entendit de suite le bip de son bâton qui témoignait de la présence d'un message. Il décida de quitter sa chambre pour aller l'écouter tranquillement sur l'un des toits de Paris.

Adrien hésita cependant une seconde. Il se demandait tant de choses à propos de ce message et de l'héroïne qui lui avait envoyé. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Quel effet allait lui faire ce message ? Et si Ladybug lui ordonnait de revenir ? Pourrait-il le supporter ? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux d'effacer le message de sa Lady pour aller la confronter directement ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, faisant taire ses peurs et ses angoisses. Depuis sa conversation avec Kagami, il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé le temps à sa coéquipière de s'expliquer, lui qui lui avait pourtant assuré être toujours là pour elle, avait fui. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Avec courage, le blond appuya sur le bouton lecture avant de porter son bâton à l'une de ses oreilles de félin.

« Chat Noir, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te jure, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas, je t'en prie Chat Noir ne pars pas, reviens »

Adrien avait senti l'urgence mêlé de panique dans la voix de Ladybug. Elle avait tenté de le joindre immédiatement après le combat, de suite après qu'il soit parti. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir écouté sur le coup ce message, préférant se détransformer pour ne pas affronter les propos de sa Lady.

Le blond allait éloigner son bâton lorsqu'il entendit à sa plus grande surprise un autre message se lancer :

« Chat Noir, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit après notre dernier combat mais je ne le pensais pas. Je t'en prie chaton laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne trouverai pas le sommeil tant que je ne t'aurai pas revu, appelle moi s'il te plait »

Il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans ce message ci mais il repérait sans problème les remords de sa Lady. Adrien avait du mal à dire s'il était ravi par ce qu'il entendait ou commençait à être triste pour le chagrin que son absence de réponse causait à la super-héroïne.

C'est le dernier message de Ladybug qui trancha cette question :

« Chat Noir, je m'excuse, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te harcèlerai plus mais sache que chaque soir je t'attendrai au sommet de la tour Montparnasse jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien me revoir. Il m'est impossible de concevoir un avenir sans toi chaton et pas seulement parce que nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir »

Elle avait l'air tellement abattu, désemparé, peiné, impossible pour le super-héros de ne pas être triste de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, il tiendrait toujours à Ladybug comme à personne d'autres. Il avait à présent le cœur serré.

La question ne se posait même pas. D'un bond, il s'élança en direction de Montparnasse.

* * *

Marinette laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide du sommet de cette tour. Elle fixait l'horizon où les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaissaient.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait son partenaire mais comme elle en avait peur, ce dernier n'était pas venu. Elle était épuisée, vidée de son énergie. Même ses siestes en cours régulièrement interrompu par Alya n'avaient pas réussi à la ressourcer.

L'héroïne s'interrogeait. Qu'adviendrait-il du duo Ladybug et Chat Noir si ces derniers ne s'adressaient plus la parole ? Maître Fu aurait peut-être repris leurs Miraculous pour les donner à deux autres personnes mais le vieux gardien n'était plus.

Cependant, ce n'était pas leur capacité à vaincre les supers vilains qui préoccupaient Marinette, même si c'était quand même inquiétant avouons-le. Non, ce qui la stressait le plus était l'idée que leur relation de soit plus jamais comme avant. Que son rôle de gardienne ait dressé un mur entre son partenaire et elle qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse réellement franchir.

Chat Noir était un partenaire, un ami et elle aimait tendrement cet ami. Elle ne pouvait envisager un monde sans lui comme elle ne pouvait envisager un monde sans Adrien à une époque.

Alors qu'elle songeait à la possibilité de rentrer chez elle pour pleurer et dormir, Ladybug entendit distinctement une personne atterrir avec force mais néanmoins souplesse derrière elle.

Son partenaire était là, il était venu. Le félin était capable de plus de discrétion et elle le savait. Il avait été juste assez bruyant pour lui signaler sa présence.

Il gardait le silence. Ladybug savait qu'elle devait se retourner pour lui faire face mais elle se retrouvait figée, incapable de bouger.

Chat Noir savait qu'elle l'avait repéré car elle s'était raidie en une posture bien peu naturelle. Il soupira malgré lui avant de prendre la parole :

« Bonsoir Ladybug »

Marinette aurait préféré qu'il l'appelle « Ma Lady » mais au moins elle ne percevait pas d'animosité dans sa voix.

« Bonsoir Chat Noir »

L'ambiance était tendu et ils le sentaient tous deux. La coccinelle continuait à fixer l'horizon.

« Tu ne te retournes pas ? » questionna le héros

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre avec honnêteté :

« J'ai peur de ce que je lirais dans tes yeux en te faisant face »

Chat Noir perçut la boule dans la gorge de sa Lady qui traduisant les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle pour n'être séparé que par quelques dizaines de centimètres. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de l'héroïne, amorçant un mouvement l'incitant à se retourner.

La jeune fille se laissa guida par son coéquipier, accédant à sa demande silencieuse. Non sans hésitation, elle releva les yeux vers ceux de son ami. Elle lut la même tristesse qu'elle-même ressentait.

« Je suis désolée Chat Noir, tellement désolée. Jamais je n'ai souhaité t'ordonner quoi que ce soit ou te laisser penser que je te suis supérieur »

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ces simples mots ôtèrent un poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il aurait dû lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il remarqua ses traits plus tirés que d'habitude, se demandant si son masque cachait des cernes semblables aux siennes.

« Et moi je suis désolé d'être parti sans t'avoir laissé le temps de t'expliquer mais pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? »

Ladybug percevait encore la tristesse et l'incompréhension de son partenaire.

« C'est moi qui suis responsable de ce qui arrivera aux kwamis, aux personnes utilisant ces bijoux magiques. Je n'ai pourtant jamais voulu de ça. Pas si tôt. Pas comme ça »

Le destin avait été forcé avec la disparition du dernier gardien. Cette lourde charge reposait maintenant sur elle sans qu'elle ne sache comment gérer cela.

« C'est moi qui ai confié les Miraculous à tous ces porteurs, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Vipérion, Pegase, Ryuko. Même pour Queen Bee et Roi Singe je suis impliquée »

« Et tu as bien fait. Ils sont tous d'extraordinaire porteurs » coupa le héros.

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Nous avons perdu Maître Fu par ma faute et les identités de tous ces porteurs sont compromises. Je me refuse à les mettre en danger Chat Noir, eux comme leurs familles. Je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas. C'est pour cela que je ne leur redistribuerai plus jamais leurs Miraculous »

Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur de détermination et de tristesse à la fois. Le blond comprenait le poids de la responsabilité que Ladybug avait sur les épaules. Elle était dorénavant responsable des Miraculous et s'estimait également responsable de l'échec du dernier combat direct avec le Papillon.

« Je sais qu'ils pourraient décider de nous vouloir nous aider quand même mais nous ne pouvons plus prendre ce risque. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chloé. Si Papillon n'avait jamais connu son identité, il n'aurait pas pu nous tendre ce piège qui nous a tant coûté »

Chat Noir ne pouvait malheureusement qu'approuver cela. Il regrettait de perdre ses alliés mais il était forcé d'admettre que Ladybug avait raison.

« D'accord, je comprends. Nous ferons comme tu voudras » conclut le jeune homme en baissant les yeux

Il les releva de suite en sentant la main ganté de sa Lady sur sa joue. Elle fixait son regard avec intensité, un très léger sourire qu'il qualifierait de tendre sur les lèvres.

« Je veux que tu sois d'accord avec ça. Je ne décide pas seule. Nous sommes un duo, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ladybug toute seule ça sonne moins bien tu te souviens ? »

Bien sûr qu'Adrien se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit ces mots. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres du héros qui lâcha l'épaule de sa Lady pour venir superposer leurs mains sur sa joue.

« Je suis avec toi ma Lady. Toujours »

Marinette avait envie de sauter dans les bras de son coéquipier, de l'étreindre et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Après avoir cru le perdre, elle se rendait encore une fois compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était son partenaire, c'est parce qu'il était lui. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans ce jeune homme inconnu sous le masque qui s'avérait être un coéquipier avec qui elle était en parfaite osmose.

Si demain le Miraculous de Chat Noir était donné à un autre garçon, Ladybug était persuadé que ça ne serait jamais la même alchimie. C'était eux deux. Juste eux deux.

L'héroïne allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer cette pensée à haute voix quand quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un cri fendit l'air et d'instinct les deux héros tournèrent le visage vers la source du bruit.

Un immense champignon de fumée violette qui ne pouvait pas être d'origine naturelle s'éleva dans les airs.

Les deux héros se regardèrent, comprenant que le Papillon avait fait une nouvelle victime. Même s'ils ne le dirent pas, ils furent tous deux soulagés que cette nouvelle akumatisation ait lieu après qu'ils se soient réconciliés.

« Après toi ma Lady » déclara Chat Noir en s'inclinant, lui souriant charmeusement

Ladybug n'attendit pas avant de se mettre à courir et s'élancer sur les toits de Paris. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie toute la journée, elle ne sentait incroyablement en forme. L'adrénaline peut-être ou alors simplement la présence de Chat Noir. Peu importait au final. Les deux héros fendaient l'air jusqu'à se retrouver sur un immeuble à regarder une jeune femme à la coiffure multicolore lancer des projectiles avec son sèche-cheveux.

« Laisse-moi deviner, une coiffeuse ? » questionna Ladybug

« Akuma dans le sèche-cheveux ? » surenchérit Chat Noir

Papillon ne créait pas les supers vilains des plus puissants ou redoutables ces derniers jours. Au moins, il avait arrêté avec monsieur Pigeon, ce qui en y réfléchissant n'était déjà pas si mal.

« Bon, quel est le plan d'action ? »

La brune allait répondre quand elle vit comme un éclair rouge tombé sur l'akumatisé. Aucun des deux héros n'eut le temps de réagir que d'un geste il brisa l'objet contenant l'akuma permettant au Papillon sombre de s'échapper.

L'éclair rouge se révéla être en réalité un homme vêtu d'une tunique de cette couleur pour le moins voyante. Il se retourna pour fixer son regard dans celui de Ladybug. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait l'héroïne.

Les deux protecteurs de Paris ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la surprise de cette apparition, quand l'homme se racla la gorge d'un air désapprobateur tout en montrant l'akuma sur le point de s'envoler au loin.

Marinette se reprit, actionnant son pouvoir.

« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal » s'écria t'elle en s'emparant de la créature maléfique

Chat Noir ne manqua pas de remarquer que le sourire sur le visage de, de qui déjà ? Leur allié ? Peu importe. Qui qu'il soit, son sourire s'était élargi de façon significative.

« Bye, bye petit papillon » Déclara Ladybug plus discrètement que d'habitude.

Les deux héros n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. L'arrivée de ce nouveau venu avait déclenché un étrange sentiment d'appréhension. Était-ce un sixième sens qu'ils devaient à leurs Miraculous ou encore percevaient ils inconsciemment un danger ? Ils ne le savaient pas.

Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient rester à attendre. Fuir n'était pas non plus une option. Alors Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un regard. Un hochement de tête plus tard, ils sautèrent en contrebas pour rejoindre cet homme qui sans qu'ils le sachent, venait de retrouver la trace des Miraculous qu'il cherchait depuis des mois.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6. Oui, je les ai réconcilié vite mais ça vous aurait plu qu'ils restent fâchés ?

La suite dans le 7ème chapitre bientôt. Je voulais faire un seul chapitre à la base mais je m'impose à présent des chapitres plus courts. J'ai constaté sinon que je m'emballais un peu et faisait des chapitres trop long pour certains lecteurs.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu. A bientôt.

Zarryn


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis très très sincèrement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre.

C'est une véritable honte parce que je l'ai très clairement en tête depuis que j'ai posté le dernier. J'avais d'ailleurs la trame de rédigée mais je n'ai juste pas réussi à l'écrire jusque-là, un vrai blocage.

Cependant, malgré mes blocages entre chapitres, je vous renouvelle une promesse que j'ai déjà faite, je ne laisse jamais une histoire que j'ai commencé à poster à l'abandon, peu importe le temps que ça doit me prendre et je promets que j'irais au bout de celle-ci.

Bref, sans plus attendre, le monsieur en rouge du chapitre 6.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ladybug et Chat Noir atterrirent avec souplesse en face de cet homme d'un certain âge.

Sa longue barbe blanche ne réussissait pas à dissimuler son sourire.

Il semblait étrangement familier à la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne repère immédiatement pourquoi.

Ce fut Chat Noir qui s'exaspéra le plus vite de cette situation où chacun se contentait de fixer la personne en face de lui. Il posa la question qui trottait dans l'esprit des deux héros depuis l'instant où il avait vu cet homme apparaître.

« Bon sang qui êtes-vous ? »

Son visage se mua en quelque chose d'indescriptible.

« Je suis Lobsang Po. Et vous, vous êtes en possession de mes Miraculous »

Sitôt cette phrase terminée, que Ladybug aperçut quatre autres personnes arrivées pour les encercler. D'un seul mouvement, son partenaire et elle se mirent dos à dos, sortant leurs armes, prêt à combattre. Ce ne fut cependant pas nécessaire car d'un geste de la main, leur chef fit reculer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal jeune héros. Je recherche simplement l'homme qui est parti il y a des années du Tibet avec la dernière des Miracle Box. Vous lui devez sans doute de posséder vos Miraculous. »

« Maître Fu ? » interrogea le jeune brune tout en connaissant la réponse

Elle savait dorénavant que cet homme devant elle n'était pas un quelconque allié du Papillon. Il avait également conscience de ce qui le rendait si familier. Marinette avait passé tant de temps chez Maître Fu, qu'elle s'était habitué à cette ambiance asiatique. Une fois, après qu'ils aient réussi à vaincre Festin, l'ancien gardien s'était un peu plus confié sur son passé et avait montré à sa jeune apprentie la tenue traditionnelle qu'il arborait lui-même dans sa jeunesse. C'était une tunique semblant cotonneuse de couleur rouge, les pans de tissus tenant les uns aux autres par des fils et rubans de couleur jaune.

Exactement comme les personnes qui les entouraient actuellement.

Là, tous les liens dans l'esprit de Ladybug se firent et elle sut avec précision d'où ils venaient et qui ils étaient.

« Vous êtes de l'ordre des gardiens des Miraculous »

D'un léger hochement de tête respectueux. Le vieil homme confirma.

« Ma lady ? » interrogea Chat Noir, ne comprenant pas la situation.

La jeune fille, sous l'œil attentif des gardiens expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle savait à son partenaire. Qu'il y a des années, alors qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti gardien, Maître Fu avait créé accidentellement un sentimonstre puissant qui avait dévoré presque tous les Miraculous et détruit les gardiens ainsi que leur temple.

Sur conseil de son Maître, Fu avait fui en emportant avec lui la dernière Miracle Box ayant échappé à ce carnage.

« Je suis celui ayant confié les derniers Miraculous à Fu. Il devait fuir loin de ce monstre avant que tout ne soit définitivement perdu » confirma le vieux gardien

Chat Noir comprenait à présent comment l'ordre des gardiens était revenu à la vie. En vainquant Festin, le sentimonstre responsable de cette catastrophe, Ladybug avait avec son pouvoir tout réparé. Cela incluait le temple depuis longtemps disparu de la surface de la Terre mais également tous ceux qui avaient péri à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

« Que voulez-vous à Maître Fu ? » interrogea le super héros félin, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être suspicieux

L'ensemble des gardiens regardèrent l'homme que les deux héros ne pouvaient voir autrement que comme le Grand Gardien de l'ordre. Ce dernier semblait peser le pour et le contre de répondre à leur question. Finalement, après un temps d'attente plus que certain, Lobsang Po répondit enfin :

« Nous devons remettre l'ensemble des Miraculous à l'abri dans le temple des gardiens. Fu les a caché pendant des années mais ils doivent retrouver leur place à présent »

« Ce n'est pas possible » répondit aussi rapidement Chat Noir sous le regard interloqué des tibétains

La réponse avait fusé par simple instinct. Le héros avait compris que son Miraculous et celui de Ladybug ne faisaient pas exception. Il se refusait à le rendre. Devenir Chat Noir était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de toute sa vie. Cela l'avait libéré de cette vie où il se sentait étouffé, cela avait allégé son esprit au moment le plus critique de son existence et cela lui avait permis de rencontrer Plagg ainsi que sa Lady. Jamais, il n'échangerait ça. Pour rien au monde.

Seulement, la réponse fournie par le super héros n'avait pas uniquement des motifs personnels. Un regard en direction de Ladybug lui confirma qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas encore accompli leur mission, ils n'avaient toujours pas récupéré les Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon.

C'est ce que Ladybug tenta d'expliquer au Grand Gardien en relatant brièvement les mésaventures de Maître Fu ainsi que les supers-méchants qu'utilise régulièrement le Papillon aidé de Mayura pour s'emparer de leurs Miraculous.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que Fu, en plus d'avoir perdu deux puissants Miraculous, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de confier à deux adolescents la charge de lutter contre un ennemi qui lui-même s'est donné pour mission de récupérer les bijoux magiques que vous portez ? » trancha sèchement Po

La question eut pour effet de mettre les deux héros extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il fut clair pour eux que si la décision était revenue à ce grand gardien là, les Miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir n'auraient jamais quitté la Miracle Box.

Marinette malgré tout le respect qu'elle pensait devoir à l'ordre des gardiens, n'appréciait cependant pas vraiment la façon dont cet homme parlait de Maître Fu. Oui il avait fait des erreurs mais son maître était une bonne personne qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se sacrifier pour qu'ils aient une chance de vaincre le Papillon, pour mettre à l'abri ses protégés. La jeune héroïne avait foi en lui et dans le chemin qu'il avait tracé pour elle.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Lobsang Po leur ordonna une nouvelle fois de les conduire à Fu, Ladybug refusa avec toute la fermeté dont elle était capable.

Son coéquipier savait que cet instant devait arriver. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Maître Fu était loin à présent, disparu pour toujours.

« Wang Fu n'est plus » se contenta d'ajouter la super-héroïne.

Pour la première fois, l'assurance disparue du visage du Grand Gardien, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette nouvelle. Il ne mit néanmoins que peu de temps pour se ressaisir.

« Je suis attristé de l'apprendre. Il a cependant désigné un successeur. Ne le niez pas, nous avons senti le nouveau gardien communier avec la Miracle Box »

Par un instinct de protection, Chat Noir vint se placer légèrement plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, devant Ladybug, faisant malgré lui l'aveu qu'attendait les gardiens.

« C'est donc vous ma chère. La nouvelle gardienne »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir insulter par la façon dont il avait prononcé le dernier mot. Inutile de dire qu'il ne la croyait clairement pas digne de l'honneur de figurer dans cet illustre ordre. Chat Noir avait certainement reçu de la même manière les propos de Maître Po car le félin s'était tendu.

« Allez, remettez-nous vos Miraculous ainsi que la Miracle Box » demanda calmement le vieil homme

Face à cette demande, les deux jeunes héros ne purent s'empêcher de se remémorer le nombre incalculable de fois où le Papillon leur avait formulé la même au travers de ses akumatisés avant de se lancer à l'attaque.

De suite, le duo se prépara à se défendre en clamant que jamais ils n'abandonneraient leur Miraculous, pas plus que la mission que Maître Fu leur avait confiée.

Immédiatement, cette déclaration fit rire froidement le Grand Gardien.

Sans avoir l'air pour autant menaçant, il se mit à marcher lentement tout en parlant :

« Vous n'êtes que des enfants. Fu n'avait pas à mettre sur vos épaules une telle responsabilité. Voulez-vous vraiment risquer votre vie ? Ce n'est pas un jeu. Des héros meurent »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Jamais ni l'un nu l'autre, malgré le danger, n'avait vraiment envisagé de mourir. Après tout, les coccinelles magiques de Ladybug ont toujours su merveilleusement tout réparées.

Lobsang n'avait cependant pas fini :

« Vous mentez à vos familles, à vos amis, vous les mettez en danger. Ils sont autant de victimes potentiels pour quiconque convoite le pouvoir de vos Miraculous. Voulez-vous rentrer chez vous un soir pour retrouver votre famille enlevée ou assassinée ?»

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour laisser l'image des corps ensanglantés de leurs proches bien s'imprégner dans leurs esprits. Puis Maître Po fixa son regard sur Ladybug avec le plus grand sérieux du monde

« Être gardien des Miraculous, c'est être capable de renoncer à tout ce qui ne se résume pas à protéger ses bijoux, c'est préféré mourir plutôt que de risquer qu'ils puissent être utilisés pour le mal, c'est assumer ses responsabilités quant aux choix des héros, c'est accepter de les envoyer mourir pour la cause, c'est assumer d'avoir le sang d'innocent sur les mains en cas d'échec. Te crois-tu vraiment former et prête à cela jeune fille ? Fu t'a-t-il informé de tout cela avant de te confier cette tâche ? »

Chat Noir a vu sa partenaire pâlir un peu plus au fur à mesure du discours de l'homme. Il savait sa coéquipière assez imaginative pour réussir à visualiser chaque horreur qu'il lui énumérait.

Impossible également pour le super-héros de ne pas faire le lien avec la conversation qu'il avait avec sa Lady tout juste quelques minutes avant l'attaque de l'akuma. Les propos de ce gardien faisaient parfaitement écho aux peurs et doutes que la jeune fille avait et ceci n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

« Laissez là » intervint le félin, prêt à se battre pour le droit de Ladybug d'être une gardienne.

Le Grand Gardien allait argumenter de nouveau quand il vit au loin de l'agitation. Des gens arrivaient. Il fallait partir.

« Réfléchissez. Parlez. Accordez-vous 24 heures puis je demanderai à la gardienne de me rejoindre avec la Miracle Box demain après le coucher du soleil au sommet de cet édifice » déclara-t-il en désignant la cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris

Les yeux de Chat Noir suivirent le geste du gardien vers ce lieu ayant été la proie des flammes il y a quelque mois.

Ladybug ne parlait plus, sans doute encore trop sous le choc pour réagir. Ce fut donc son partenaire qui se chargea de poser la question fatidique :

« Et si nous refusons ? »

Un sourire sans grande joie étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors il faudra nous affronter pour gagner vos droits sur la Miracle Box. C'est une question de vie ou de mort »

Et sans autre forme d'avertissement, ils disparurent avec la même rapidité qu'à leurs apparitions.

* * *

Les deux héros avaient rapidement fui également. Sans se concerter, ils couraient sur les toits de Paris, sans s'arrêter, sans souffler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se stopper. Ils voulaient mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et Lobsang Po.

Ladybug était devant alors que Chat Noir tentait de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent près du jardin des tuileries qu'ils remontèrent toujours au même rythme impitoyable. Elle continua encore et encore jusqu'à avoir remonté entièrement les Champs-Elysées et atterri sur l'arc de Triomphe.

Sa course folle n'avait pas réussi à sortir les affreuses images que Marinette avait dorénavant en tête.

Cela tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle supportait déjà si mal la culpabilité pour ce qui était arrivé à Maître Fu, comment pourrait-elle supporter la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle aime ? Était-elle vraiment trop jeune ? Devait-elle rendre son Miraculous ?

Si c'était Maître Fu qui lui avait demandé, il y a fort à parier qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Non ! La jeune fille se gifla mentalement pour une telle pensée. Quand son maître avait voulu reprendre ses boucles d'oreilles, elle s'était battue. Pour son kwami, pour son gardien mais là, la situation était différente. Elle ne savait que faire. Ce grand gardien avait vu juste. Ses arguments étaient bons. Peut-être devrait-elle laisser la place à une gardienne plus expérimentée, à une Ladybug qui pourrait vraiment arrêter de Papillon au lieu d'être perturbée par de banales histoires de cœur d'adolescente.

« Ma lady, tu n'y penses pas ? » l'interrompit dans ses pensées la voix de Chat Noir

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et ils eurent tous deux le sentiment que le monde s'effondrait sous leurs pieds.

Ladybug considérait sérieusement la question alors que Chat Noir s'y refusait fermement.

« Non, non » Clama son coéquipier tout en la saisissant par les épaules

Si. Impossible de ne pas concevoir cette option au vu des arguments avancés. Seulement l'héroïne avait besoin de calme. Besoin de penser. Besoin de discuter avec Tikki et les autres kwamis et elle devait le faire maintenant.

* * *

Si Marinette pensait avoir mal dormi la nuit dernière, ce fut une nuit totalement blanche qu'elle avait passé cette fois-ci. Si jamais il y avait eu l'option « intraveineuse de caféine » au petit déjeuner, nul doute que c'est ce qu'elle aurait pris. Mais non, elle s'était contentée d'un bol de céréales avant de partir au lycée.

La veille, en rentrant chez elle, Tikki et les autres kwamis lui avaient bien confirmé que Lobsang Po étaient le chef suprême de l'ordre des gardiens.

Pendant un petit instant, la jeune fille s'était surprise à espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'une nouvelle ruse du Papillon pour obtenir leurs Miraculous mais il n'en était rien. Tout ce que Maître Po avait dit était vrai.

Il était plus légitime qu'elle, plus légitime que Maître Fu. Elle devait lui obéir n'est-ce pas ?

En réalité elle n'en savait rien. Que serait-elle si elle n'était plus Ladybug ? Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre en sachant tout ce qu'elle était ? Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire ?

Soudain, une hypothèse lui traversa soudain l'esprit, si elle acceptait de renoncer à la Miracle Box comme Maître Fu l'avait fait, elle allait perdre ses souvenirs aussi ?

Au milieu de tout le brouhaha de la salle de classe, laissée en autonomie pour réaliser des exercices de maths, Marinette remarqua Lila qui mentait avec passion à propos d'une soit disant aventure extraordinaire qui lui était arrivé cet été.

L'effroi frappa alors la jeune héroïne. Si elle avait confronté Lila si facilement c'est parce qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle savait qu'elle mentait, elle avait assez confiance en l'héroïne qu'elle-même était pour oser se dresser contre l'italienne. Si elle oubliait tout, que se passerait-il ? Goberait-elle aussi les contes à dormir debout de Lila ? Ciel non pria Marinette.

Mais la menteuse pathologique qu'était sa camarade de classe n'était pas le plus gros problème aux yeux de Marinette si elle perdait la mémoire.

Chat Noir.

Elle oublierait surement son fidèle et inestimable coéquipier. Cette seule et unique pensée lui fendit le cœur. Elle avait beau se répéter en boucle que c'était impossible, que jamais elle ne l'oublierait, c'était pourtant la triste vérité. Elle ne retint que de justesse un petit sanglot.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer doucement. Elle recommença plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

Il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur autre chose, n'importe quoi.

Ce fut finalement le bruit d'un pied tapant le sol qui attira son attention. Elle se retourna légèrement pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était nul autre qu'Adrien qui secouait frénétiquement sa jambe traduisant un signe de nervosité évidente.

Marinette se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper. Son père ? Son métier de mannequin ? Ces exercices de math sans queue ni tête ? Impossible pour le dernier point. Le blond était bien trop studieux.

Si une personne avait des raisons d'être anxieuse dans cette salle, c'était pourtant bien elle. Soit elle remettait la Miracle Box à l'ordre des gardiens, soit elle allait devoir les affronter pour prouver qu'elle était digne d'en être la gardienne.

La brune était lucide. Ce n'est pas une adolescente qui allait vaincre un antique ordre plein de sagesse, accomplissant depuis des siècles leur mission sacrée. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle ne tenait pas à penser à la déception qu'aurait eue Maître Fu, elle ne désirait pas non plus abandonner les kwamis qui avaient accepté de lui faire confiance sans contrepartie. Marinette était désormais liée à eux tout autant qu'à Tikki ou encore son précieux partenaire.

Elle avait senti la panique de ce dernier lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté la veille.

Quand elle lui avait dit devoir rentrer pour parler avec les kwamis, il l'avait presque supplié de ne rien décider ou faire seule. Cela l'avait ému. Par la suite, il avait eu une demande :

_Retrouve moi dès que possible sur ce même toit demain soir, je t'en prie ma Lady, promets-moi de venir_

Comment lui dire non ?

Son ton était grave, urgent mais même sans ça Ladybug aurait été obligé de lui faire cette promesse. Ne venait-elle pas de lui dire quelques instants avant qu'ils décidaient à deux ? Qu'il était son partenaire et égal ?

Alors peu importait comment finirait cette journée, ce soir, elle retrouverait Chat Noir sur ce toit où elle l'avait laissé. Cela serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait beau être optimiste en temps normal ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Marinette ne voyait que deux issues pour elle, l'oubli ou la mort.

* * *

Sans surprise, Chat Noir était déjà là lorsqu'elle atterri avec souplesse sur l'arc de Triomphe.

« J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas » lâcha dans un soupir de soulagement le félin

Ladybug s'approcha de lui non sans émotions. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et lu la sincère inquiétude de son partenaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant :

« Je te l'avais pourtant promis non ? »

Chat Noir ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Bien, viens avec moi » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main

C'est avec scepticisme mais également curiosité qu'elle la saisit. Où voulait-il l'emmener ?

Sans prévenir il se mit à courir et par la force des choses, elle en fit de même. D'un bond, ils sautèrent de toit en toit, il l'entrainait dans une course folle. Il lâcha sa main pour lui indiquer que le premier arrivé à la pyramide du Louvre avait gagné.

Ladybug se demanda s'il était sérieux. Était-il vraiment en train de jouer à faire la course sur les toits de Paris ?

« Chat Noir, stop » cria-t-elle avec tant de force qu'il se stoppa net

Le héros s'attendait à cette réaction. C'était une possibilité assez importante. Il n'attendit donc pas qu'elle pose la question de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête pour lui répondre.

« Quoi que tu décides, ce soir est peut-être notre dernier soir en tant que super héros, alors je veux vivre chaque seconde à fond. Quand pourra-t-on de nouveau courir sur les toits de Paris ? Sauter du haut de la tour Eiffel sans se blesser ? Utiliser notre super agilité ? Nos supers pouvoirs ? »

Le blond s'approcha de Ladybug pour lui prendre la main.

« Ma lady »

La jeune fille s'éloigna de Chat Noir un instant, le fixant. Il voulait partager cet instant avec elle, ne pas être déprimé mais juste vivre. Ladybug se rendit soudain compte qu'elle en avait cruellement besoin et que quoi qu'il se passe, son partenaire allait affreusement lui manquer.

« Idiot de chat » chuchota t'elle tout en sachant que son commentaire n'avait pas échappé à l'ouïe fine du félin.

L'émotion risquait de lui monter aux yeux alors elle se mit à courir d'un coup. Chat Noir ne comprit que lorsqu'elle lui cria qu'il était en train de prendre du retard et qu'elle allait gagner. Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Allez » bouda le héros

« Non chaton, nous sommes des héros, pas des cambrioleurs »

« On ne cambriole pas, nous empruntons le temps d'une photo »

Ladybug soupira de désespoir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'ils s'introduisent dans le Louvre après sa fermeture, utilise le « Cataclysme » de Chat Noir pour fracturer la vitrine de la célèbre Joconde, tout ça parce que son coéquipier voulait poser et prendre une photo de lui-même avec le tableau dans les bras.

Bien sûr, jamais le félin n'avait réellement eu cette intention. Il n'était pas inconscient à ce point tout de même. Il voulait juste proposer quelque chose de tellement énorme que Ladybug soit dans l'obligation de mettre son veto et dire non. Par la suite, la moindre demande qu'il formulera paraitra pour la jeune femme une demande tout à fait acceptable.

« Autre chose Chat Noir, choisis ce que tu veux »

Jackpot pensa le héros.

« Et bien, j'irai bien manger une glace chez André »

« Une glace chez André ? » répéta la jeune fille

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas aller chez le glacier des amoureux. Est-ce que ce n'était pas tendancieux d'y aller avec Chat Noir ? Après tout, son coéquipier avait une mystérieuse petite amie et elle, elle avait Luka.

Luka… Si elle perdait la mémoire, est ce que lui aussi serait rayé de ses souvenirs ? Certainement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander pardon dans sa tête à son petit ami de préféré passé ses derniers moments de super-héroïne avec son partenaire plutôt que l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Ou alors, mon idée de photo avec la Joconde… »

« Non non André le glacier ça me va » le coupa la jeune femme pour le plus grand bonheur de son coéquipier

* * *

La surprise passé d'avoir vu atterrir devant son stand Ladybug et Chat Noir, André leur prépara une glace à partager qu'il leur offrit pour les remercier encore une fois de l'avoir sauvé lorsqu'il s'était fait akumatiser en Glaciator.

Ce moment rappela à Marinette que c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait appris que son partenaire était vraiment et sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Néanmoins, elle aimait tant Adrien qu'elle l'avait repoussé, pour la première fois d'une longue série.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Chat Noir et quand leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, elle crut presque se sentir rougir.

Ils dégustèrent ce mélange de mûre sauvage et menthe poivrée. Un mélange que Marinette n'avait jamais gouté puisque c'était le même qu'André leur avait proposé pour Adrien et elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfoui en compagnie de Kagami. Elle dut avouer que c'était un véritable délice.

Le super-héros avait aussi le souvenir de sa camarade de classe mais ne voulut pas s'attarder dessus. Ce soir, seule Ladybug comptait. Il n'y avait qu'eux sur Terre. Du moins si l'on faisait abstraction de ce menaçant ordre des gardiens.

Alors que la foule de curieux s'avançait pour voir ce que les deux super-héros de Paris faisaient près d'un glacier, Chat Noir proposa qu'ils s'éclipsent vers les hauteurs pour savourer la crème glacée en toute tranquillité. Une proposition que sa coéquipière fut plus qu'heureuse d'accepter.

* * *

Après avoir fini leur glace et faient mille et une acrobaties qui n'étaient réalisables qu'avec des facultés de super-héros, les deux jeunes gens regardèrent à l'horizon la chute inexorable du soleil qui les rapprochait un peu plus de l'instant où Ladybug allait devoir se rendre à la rencontre des gardiens.

Chat Noir et elle n'avaient pas encore parlé sérieusement de ce qui allait se passer.

La tension était palpable. Chacun savait que l'un d'entre eux devait se jeter à l'eau. Néanmoins ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils ne voulaient pas briser cet instant bien que leurs raisons diffèrent.

« Chat Noir… » Commença la brune

« Viens avec moi, changeons de toit » la coupa son partenaire

Ladybug savait qu'il repoussait l'inévitable. Néanmoins, elle le suivi lorsqu'il s'élança.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il l'emmenait directement à Notre Dame mais l'héroïne fut rassurée lorsqu'il changea de direction pour atterrir sur un autre toit qu'elle connaissait bien. Marinette pouvait le voir depuis chez elle habituellement.

La jeune femme eut plus qu'un sentiment de déjà-vu. C'était ce petit toit plat sur lequel Chat Noir l'avait déjà emmené pour lui déclarer ses sentiments au cours d'une soirée surprise. Il avait eu à cœur de le décorer de bougies, coussins moelleux avec un petit dîner.

Exactement comme ce soir.

Le cœur de l'héroïne se serra quand elle réalisa finalement ce que son partenaire faisait, ce qu'il avait fait toute la soirée.

Elle se retourna pour le fixer

« Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça »

Les pupilles de Chat Noir fixèrent les siennes et c'est le plus calmement du monde qu'il lui répondit :

« Que je ne fasse pas quoi ? »

« Tout ça, chaton… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt « Ne fais pas comme si tu me disais adieu »

À ces mots, son partenaire ne dit rien mais se rapprocha d'elle. Il ne s'arrêta pas à quelques centimètres comme il en avait pris l'habitude dans continua jusqu'à serrer Ladybug dans ses bras.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets »

L'héroïne fut touchée par les propos de son coéquipier qu'elle savait sincère à ses yeux mais qui ne pouvaient résonner autrement que creux à ses oreilles. Elle choisit de ne rien répondre et rendre son étreinte au jeune homme.

« Tout va bien se passer Chat Noir »

Ces mots là aussi étaient creux, ils n'avaient pour vocation que de rassurer son meilleur ami. En vain.

Ils n'ont pas su exactement combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position mais à présent le soleil se fondait lentement dans la ligne d'horizon.

Le héros commença à se détacher lentement de cette jeune femme qu'il aurait voulu garder contre lui pour toujours. Il se recula à peine pour placer son visage devant le sien, regardant dans le bleu de ses yeux, tentant d'imprimer cette couleur dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

S'il y avait une personne pour qui il serait prêt à tout, ce serait elle, sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Chat Noir se rapprocha de Ladybug, faisant accélérer furieusement le cœur de cette dernière. Lorsqu'il déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue, à quelques centimètres à peine de la commissure de ses lèvres, la jeune femme ne put refréner un léger frisson.

Il se saisit de sa main et l'emmena s'asseoir au bord de ce toit pour qu'ils admirent la disparation des derniers rayons du soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? » Questionna enfin le héros

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une fois de plus et Chat Noir eut sa réponse.

« Je vais me battre chaton. Je refuse d'abandonner. Nous avons promis à Maître Fu de retrouver les Miraculous. Cette mission est la nôtre. Sauver Paris, ce n'est pas qu'un rôle. Je suis Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque et je dois me battre pour ça »

Son partenaire secoua la tête.

« Alors je vais me battre avec toi »

« Non »

C'était la réponse que Chat Noir craignait. Elle n'allait pas l'autoriser à prendre part à cette bataille. Elle allait se battre pour son droit d'être une gardienne ce qui n'incluait pas son précieux coéquipier.

Ce dernier soupira avant d'hocher la tête avec résignation.

L'héroïne s'étonna qu'il ne cherche pas à insister plus mais au final cela l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait pas combattre son partenaire ce soir. Elle ne voulait que poser sa tête sur son épaule et profiter des derniers instants qu'elle passait avec lui.

« Tu as emmené les Miraculous avec toi ? »

« J'ai caché la Miracle Box sous l'une des voûtes de Notre Dame. Si je perds le combat, ils n'auront qu'à la prendre » répondit l'héroïne avec un détachement qui fit serrer les dents de Chat Noir

Ce dernier se leva pour aller chercher un thermos et deux tasses qu'ils avaient laissés plus loin.

« Tu bois du café ? »

Elle le regarda intriguée.

« Je n'aime pas trop ça »

Le héros de la destruction leva les épaules tout en leur servant chacun une tasse.

« Moi non plus mais c'est toujours mieux que de s'écrouler de fatigue au milieu d'un combat ? »

Marinette accepta la tasse qui ne semblait plus particulièrement chaude. Elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de plus de stimulant. Entre sa peur, l'adrénaline, l'enjeu de ce combat, nul doute qu'elle resterait éveillée malgré son manque de sommeil.

Elle trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage et grimaça face à ce gout atroce.

Son partenaire sourit en retour.

« Peut-être aurais-je du mettre du sucre ? »

« Peut-être oui »

« Cul sec » lui suggéra Chat Noir alors qu'elle se levait pour se mettre à ses côtés.

Peu désireuse de faire durer ce moment plus que nécessaire, Ladybug englouti sa boisson en une fois pour se débarrasser de cette corvée.

Les derniers rayons du soleil venaient de disparaître et l'héroïne savait qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Face à son partenaire, elle cherchait quels mots pourraient sonner juste sans qu'elle ne trouve quoi lui dire.

Sa vue commença légèrement à se flouter. Elle releva la tête, surprise, par une vague de vertige alors que les toits autour d'elle commençait à danser et se déformer.

Ladybug sentit ses jambes céder sous elle. Elle aurait atterri brutalement au sol si les bras de Chat Noir ne la tenaient à présent pas fermement contre lui, l'accompagnant en direction du sol.

« Chat Noir… qu'est ce… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Affolée, elle redressa son visage vers celui de son partenaire en quête d'une réponse. Bien que légèrement flou, elle distingua qu'il n'avait pas l'air paniqué le moins du monde. Par instinct, elle posa son regard sur la tasse que Chat Noir avait lâché pour la rattraper, la tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas bu. Soudain la réalisation la frappa alors qu'il était trop tard :

« Tu m'as drogué » souffla t'elle incrédule, ne pouvant croire que son plus fidèle allié lui avait fait ça

« Je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour te protéger, je te demande pardon »

Ladybug voulait hurler, se débattre, lutter. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Chat Noir s'était conduit comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée. Il avait prémédité depuis le début de prendre sa place, d'aller lutter pour la Miracle Box car son partenaire préférait risquer sa vie plutôt que de prendre le risque de la perdre. Mais elle non plus ne voulait pas le perdre.

L'héroïne s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Les signes étaient pourtant là. C'était évident. Il l'avait toujours protégé et il le faisait une fois de plus.

Ses membres perdirent leur motricité et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement à mesure que son esprit perdait la bataille contre ce puissant somnifère, tombant dans ce sommeil artificiel.

« Je suis désolée ma Lady, sincèrement désolée » fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres

Alors qu'elle était désormais inconsciente, Chat Noir souleva délicatement Ladybug pour aller la déposer vers les coussins. Il l'observa dormir quelques instants tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, effleurant son Miraculous.

Le héros avait bien réfléchit à la question. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ladybug ici, transformée, alors qu'elle était si vulnérable. Si jamais le Papillon la repérait…

Il savait qu'il devait lui enlever ses boucles d'oreilles mais ne voulait pas pour autant profiter de ce moment d'inconscience pour découvrir son identité secrète. C'est donc en fermant les yeux qu'Adrien enleva les boucles d'oreilles de sa coéquipière.

Sitôt fait, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit frapper au visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Chat Noir ? »

Le kwami de Ladybug était visiblement contre sa façon d'agir. Il tendit la main devant lui et laissa le soin au kwami de récupérer les bijoux magiques pour les mettre dans la poche de sa porteuse.

« Je dois la protéger. Peu importe le prix. Toi tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Devant le silence qui s'en suivit, Chat Noir supposa que Tikki approuvait ou alors ne savait quoi lui répondre.

Il se retourna, ignorant le fait que la jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé se trouvait endormie derrière lui sans masque pour protéger son identité secrète. Il culpabilisait pour cette action mais savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

« Quand elle se réveillera, dis-lui que je suis désolé. Que j'ai fait ça pour la protéger »

Adrien actionna son bâton, prêt à s'élancer vers Notre Dame de Paris en ruine. Il fut atteint en plein cœur par ses anciens sentiments qu'il n'avait fait que masquer jusqu'à présent :

« Dis-lui que je l'aime »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Chat Noir disparu dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà, enfin, mon chapitre 7.

Bon, je me rends compte qu'il est peu probable qu'Adrien drogue un jour Ladybug. Je pars ensuite du postulat qu'il fera absolument tout pour la protéger, tout.

Puis, je me permets quelques libertés aussi dans l'intérêt de la fanfic. J'espère que ça vous a un peu surprit.

Je vais essayer avec le confinement d'être un peu plus assidue pour écrire quand je ne serais pas au boulot. Etant professionnel de santé c'est assez mouvementé en ce moment.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Navrée pour l'attente. Moi qui voulait arrêter de faire des grands chapitres… c'est comme ma dernière fic, les chapitres étaient au fur et à mesure de plus en plus long parce que je n'arrivais pas à couper. Mais dans ce chapitre ci, couper aurait été un non-sens en plus d'être sadique alors, je le laisse entier.

J'avais beaucoup d'attentes sur ce chapitre ci et suis donc un peu déçue, ça ne rend pas comme je l'avais imaginé, mais dans la mesure où je l'ai déjà totalement réécrit plusieurs fois, je me dis qu'il faut stopper les frais et poster. J'espère que le chapitre clé que j'ai en tête sera bien mieux écrit et plus facile à écrire aussi.

En souhaitant que celui-ci plaira quand même, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chat Noir atterri avec souplesse sur les restes de la toiture de Notre Dame de Paris. Cet édifice en désolation reflétait parfaitement les sentiments intérieurs qui l'habitaient.

Il était en grande contradiction avec lui-même. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il avait trahi Ladybug. D'un certain point de vue. D'un autre côté, il se répétait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule et unique solution pour la sauver, c'est à cela qu'il s'accrochait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et aller à la rencontre de son destin.

Toute la journée, il avait cherché une autre solution sans y parvenir. Nino lui avait à de nombreuses reprises fait la remarque qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était vrai. Il cherchait un moyen pouvant empêcher Ladybug de venir ici, de rendre son Miraculous ou de périr en essayant de le conserver.

Bien qu'il ait foi en sa coéquipière, après tout, elle avait prouvé son intelligence, son ingéniosité et sa force bien plus souvent que nécessaire, le héros n'arrivait pas à la voir s'en sortir. Cela paraissait fou mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne devait pas y aller seule et que pourtant elle ne l'autoriserait jamais à se joindre à elle.

C'est à contrecœur qu'il avait préparé ce café rempli de somnifère. Cela avait également été compliqué techniquement parlant. Où se procurer les comprimés ? Quel dosage ? Jouer les empoisonneurs n'était pas une chose facile. Il voulait certes assommer Ladybug pour quelques heures mais pas prendre le risque de la tuer avec un surdosage.

Adrien espérait qu'il aurait le temps de les affronter avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance.

Le vent sembla soudain avoir changé de direction tandis que son corps tout entier se tendit à l'extrême. Le héros le savait, le sentait, il n'était plus seul.

Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à Lobsang Po et ses acolytes qui étaient arrivé sans faire le moindre bruit. Il n'était pas normal qu'il ne les ait pas entendu, pas avec ses oreilles de félin à l'affût.

« Tu n'es pas le super-héros que je m'attendais à voir ce soir » lui signifia le vieil homme

Chat Noir tenta de prendre son air le plus féroce

« Navré de vous décevoir mais vous devrez vous contentez de moi »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du grand Gardien devant le courage et l'insolence du jeune homme. Il détectait tellement dans son attitude. Ce garçon était le porteur du Miraculous du Chat, autrement dit, l'insouciant, l'impulsif. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa bravoure de venir les rejoindre sans connaitre la nature de ce qui l'attendait.

Adrien prit une grande inspiration avant de déplier un peu plus son arme qu'il tenait toujours en main.

« Allons-y sans perdre de temps. Je suis prêt »

Maître Po, leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Prêt ? »

Chat Noir s'agaça légèrement de cette situation. Il aurait préféré qu'ils tentent de l'attaquer dès qu'il avait atterri sur le toit. Il savait réagir dans le feu de l'action mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle il savait ne pas pouvoir échapper était encore pire.

« Je serais le champion de Ladybug pour défendre ses droits sur la Miracle Box. Je suis prêt pour ce combat à mort »

Chat Noir n'avait jamais tué. N'avait jamais cataclysmé qui que ce soit. S'il sortait vainqueur de ce combat, il épargnerait son adversaire, même s'il doutait que ce dernier ait cette courtoisie envers lui-même.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, le héros n'était clairement pas préparé pour ce qui suivi : le vieux gardien commença à rire dans sa barbe, se retenant d'exprimer encore un peu plus son hilarité. L'incompréhension se peint en réponse sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Qui a parlé d'un combat à mort ? »

Chat Noir ne comprenait plus rien. Il détendit ses muscles jusque-là prêt à l'action.

« Mais, vous avez dit… » Commença Adrien avant d'être interrompu

« J'ai dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Pas que choisir l'affrontement allait se finir par votre mort » Rectifia le gardien

Soudain, le héros réalisa qu'en fait, il était vrai que jamais le vieux gardien n'avait parlé de lutte jusqu'à périr. Néanmoins, il fallait dire que ses propos portaient quand même à confusion.

« Etre gardien des Miraculous c'est être responsable de la vie des porteurs ainsi que des citoyens que doivent protéger les porteurs. Le choix du gardien est donc crucial, une question de vie ou de mort » expliqua sereinement Lobsang

Chat Noir n'avait d'autre choix que de se sentir doublement coupable d'avoir drogué sa Lady. Il semblerait que sa vie n'ait finalement jamais été en danger. Néanmoins, il percevait encore et toujours une menace bien réelle. Il avait bien fait. Il devait protéger cette fille extraordinaire qu'il aimait tant, peu importait le prix. Paris avait besoin d'elle, le monde avait besoin d'elle.

« Tu vas devoir affronter plusieurs épreuves. La première visera à éprouver ton courage, la deuxième ton esprit et ensuite, et bien, tu verras sur le moment » lâcha énigmatiquement le gardien

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement malgré lui. S'il y avait une chose dont il ne doutait pas, c'était bien son courage. Cela malgré son passage à l'état de poule mouillée face à Reverso mais il préférait tenter d'oublier ce moment humiliant.

« Et si nous passions directement à l'épreuve numéro 2 en considérant que venir vous affrontez en prenant le risque de mourir témoigne de suffisamment de courage ? » Suggéra le héros

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un petit rire sans joie de la part de son opposant.

« Cela ne te rend pas courageux » répondit le gardien « Simplement suicidaire »

Chat Noir fut vexé par cette insinuation. Bien sûr que ses chances n'étaient pas hautes contre un ordre antique mais il était tout de même un bon combattant. Il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir, ou du moins les emporter avec lui si cela avait été le dernier recours pour protéger Ladybug.

« Commençons »

Lobsang Po frappa dans ses mains et le son que cela produisit sembla résonner dans les airs encore quelques instants.

Soudain, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, des flammes semblables à celles qui avaient ravagé la cathédrale plusieurs mois auparavant s'échappèrent par le toit en ruine. Chat Noir pouvait sentir d'ici la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. Son regard se porta au loin comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître les camions de pompier qui avaient déjà œuvré pour éteindre ce feu mais rien, pas une réaction de la part de Paris face à ce nouveau brasier.

Le héros soupçonna l'utilisation d'un quelconque pouvoir de dissimulation.

Cela expliquait également pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu l'ancien ordre arriver sur le toit. Ils étaient tous déjà présent. Cachés, l'attendant.

« Alors quoi ? » cria le blond en fixant les membres de l'ordre ancien « Je suis censé prouver mon courage en trouvant le moyen d'éteindre seul cet incendie ? »

Mais ni Lobsang, ni aucun membre de l'ordre des gardiens ne lui répondirent. Une autre voix, une voix qu'il ne connaissait et ne reconnaissait que trop bien lui glaça le sang.

« Chat Noir »

Il se retourna d'un coup, fixant les flammes pour s'apercevoir que suspendu au-dessus d'elles, attachée avec des cordes, se tenait…

« Ladybug » hurla le héros qui s'élança avant d'être arrêté par l'incendie, ce dernier alimenté par le vent

Le héros profondément inquiet leva les yeux vers sa partenaire afin de l'assurer qu'il allait la sortir de ce pétrin mais il ne put prononcer un mot face à la colère qu'il vit dans les yeux bleus de sa plus précieuse alliée.

« C'est de ta faute Chat Noir. Tu m'as drogué et regarde où nous en sommes à cause de toi »

« Ma lady, je voulais juste te protéger » déclara le héros impuissant

« Me protéger ? Tu m'as livré en pâture à ces malades »

Avec effroi, il voyait clairement comment cela avait dû se passer. Ladybug reprenant connaissance bien plus vite que prévu. Ladybug trouvant la force de se transformer afin de venir mener ce combat. Ladybug se faisant capturer par cet ordre de gardien qui avait senti le pouvoir dégager par son Miraculous lors de sa transformation. Ladybug trop faible pour se défendre. Tout ça par sa faute.

Le blond voulait se rattraper. La délivrer puis se faire pardonner pour son horrible erreur de jugement. Il avait tant pensé la mettre à l'abri en agissant ainsi.

Désormais, il cherchait un moyen d'atteindre la jeune femme. La corde la maintenant au dessus du brasier menait jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser pour la remonter. Ficeler comme elle l'était, impossible pour elle de se détacher par ses propres moyens. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la brune s'indigna :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je m'en serais tellement mieux sortie si tu ne t'étais pas trouvé sur mon chemin. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un super-héros. Je te déteste Chat Noir »

Ce fut comme si l'air avait quitté ses poumons. Le feu utilisait tout l'oxygène disponible pour continuer à brûler, l'intoxiquant surement au monoxyde de carbone.

« Tu n'es pas digne de ton pouvoir. Je préfère encore m'allier à n'importe qui d'autre que toi » hurla avec rage Ladybug

Adrien n'arrivait pas à réagir, tellement sous le choc. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne le pensait pas. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la haine à l'état pur dans ceux de sa Lady. Il n'y croyait pas, ne pouvait pas y croire.

Lui-même avait suffisamment été sous l'influence de super-vilains pour pouvoir affirmer que sa partenaire n'était pas dans son état normal. Jamais elle ne lui dirait de telle chose, ça jamais.

_Nous sommes un duo, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ladybug toute seule ça sonne moins bien tu te souviens ?_

« Je me souviens ma Lady » répondit le héros à son souvenir, cherchant le moyen de combattre la malédiction dont elle était victime

« Ta Lady ? Je n'ai jamais été ta Lady »

La situation ne pouvait sans doute pas être pire. C'est du moins ce que le blond pensait avant d'entendre ce que sa coéquipière commençait à crier :

« Papillon, papillon, je suis prête à recevoir plus de puissance, akumatise-moi et je détruirais Chat Noir pour toi »

« Non » supplia le héros

Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, il prit conscience de Lobsang dans son dos. Il avait oublié l'ordre des gardiens dès qu'il avait vu sa Lady mais ce n'était visiblement pas réciproque.

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser s'allier au Papillon, elle possédera un pouvoir trop puissant pour être arrêté » lui murmura doucement mais fermement le vieux gardien

Il eut envie de lui crier que dans ce cas-là, il n'avait qu'à arrêter cette épreuve sordide et la détacher. Il avait des centaines d'autres manières de prouver son courage sans que cela ne mette Paris en danger. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Fais ton devoir Chat Noir, élimine la menace. Cataclysme la corde qui la retient. »

Le héros n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. S'il obéissait, Ladybug tomberait dans les flammes encore attachée et mourrait. Il en était totalement hors de question.

Même si sa partenaire devenait vraiment un danger, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à faire cela. Il en était incapable.

« Fais preuve de courage » rajouta le gardien

Ce furent ces mots qui firent basculer l'esprit de Chat Noir. Voilà où se situait l'épreuve ? Les gardiens voulaient voir s'il aurait le courage de tuer sa coéquipière en cas de menace ?

Jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle devienne, jamais il ne pourrait blesser Ladybug. Il préférait encore mourir.

Le héros savait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait la laisser se faire akumatiser. Cela serait en effet bien trop dangereux. S'armant de courage, il fixa la bague à son doigt avant de prendre sa décision.

* * *

« Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

A chaque fois qu'elle le disait, Tikki fonçait sur la joue de Marinette espérant à chaque fois créer une réaction. Petit à petit, son acharnement sembla donner quelques résultats. La jeune fille s'était mise à remuer légèrement et même émettre quelques grognements.

« Marinette, tu dois te réveiller, Chat Noir a besoin de toi »

Le kwami savait que la force du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle résidait dans le fait qu'ils étaient alliés, un duo de super-héros. Il était le Yin et le Yang de l'univers. L'un ne devait pas se séparer de l'autre. Elle avait tenté de convaincre sa porteuse de cela mais Marinette ne voulait pas mettre en danger son partenaire alors que c'était elle la gardienne des Miraculous. Elle estimait que c'était son combat.

Maintenant, Adrien était en danger plus que jamais et elle peinait à réveiller l'héroïne.

« Chat Noir a besoin de toi »

S'en suivi une tentative de Marinette d'articuler le nom de son partenaire sans que cela ne soit une réussite. Cela ravie quand même Tikki qui la voyait progressivement s'éveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avec toute la difficulté que cela représentait. Lentement ses muscles reprenaient leurs motricités alors que la jeune héroïne tentait de se redresser.

« Chat Noir » articula correctement la jeune fille

« Oui, il est parti » signala la kwami avec urgence

Le monde semblait maintenant plus net aux yeux de la brune et elle se sentait la force d'essayer de se relever. Elle ne pouvait que penser au garçon qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Celui qui l'avait drogué contre sa volonté.

« Je vais le tuer »

Tikki ouvrit de grands yeux. Heureusement le ton de Marinette ne traduisait aucune colère bien qu'elle lui en voulait clairement.

« Marinette, il est parti affronter l'ordre des gardiens tout seul. Il a dit qu'il avait fait ça pour te protéger, il a dit qu'il… »

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a dit, il n'avait pas à faire ça » la coupa Marinette avant que le kwami finisse son message vis-à-vis des sentiments de son partenaire

Puis soudain, l'héroïne réalisa quelque chose. Si Tikki était là, c'est qu'elle s'était détransformée, or elle était Ladybug avant de perdre connaissance et n'avait pas utilisé son LuckyCharm. D'instinct, elle porta la main à ses oreilles pour constater avec horreur que son Miraculous avait disparu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, c'est Chat Noir qui te l'a retiré pour ta sécurité, tes boucles d'oreilles sont dans ta poche »

L'héroïne plongea la main dedans pour retrouver son cher Miraculous.

« Ça veut dire que Chat Noir m'a vu ? » paniqua t'elle se sentant soudain intellectuellement parfaitement réveillée

Le kwami secoua la tête en affirmant que son partenaire avait fermé les yeux. Se relaxant une seconde, elle apprécia qu'il ait choisi de respecter son choix de ne pas connaitre leurs identités respectives alors que lui-même désirait depuis longtemps qu'ils se les révèlent.

Malgré la fatigue physique qui était encore la sienne, l'héroïne se releva péniblement après avoir remis ses bijoux magiques. Elle savait qu'elle devait venir en aide à son partenaire.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre » dit-elle en se redressant fièrement « Tikki transfor Aaaah »

Les jambes de Marinette venaient de céder sous elle et elle se retrouvait la tête la première dans les coussins laissés par Chat Noir.

« C'est pas gagné Tikki » murmura désespérément l'héroïne

* * *

Peut-être que faire preuve de courage c'était renoncer à ce qu'on aimait le plus. En l'occurrence Ladybug. Peut-être devait-il la sacrifier pour devenir gardien des Miraculous. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu de ce titre. Si tel était le prix à payer, alors il préférait rendre sa bague. Il aimait Ladybug de tout son cœur et préférait ne plus être un super-héros plutôt que de la perdre.

Chat Noir aurait pu utiliser son Cataclysme sur cette corde et bondir pour rattraper sa Lady mais il préférait plutôt garder son super pouvoir pour un éventuel akuma qu'enverrait le Papillon.

Il allait sauver Ladybug des flammes et après, même s'il ne savait pas comment, il allait la sauver de cet envoûtement lui retournant le cerveau. Ses pouvoirs de super héros allaient lui permettre de l'atteindre d'un bond. Il fallait qu'il vise juste pour déchiqueter les cordes avec ses griffes sans la blesser.

Le félin se concentra sur sa tâche, ignorant le regard haineux de Ladybug, ignorant également les sommations des gardiens de cataclysmer le lien maintenant sa partenaire en vie.

« Non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je la sauverai de ces flammes, de vous, du Papillon, de tout » déclara le blond

Puis sans attendre un instant de plus, il s'élança au-dessus du brasier, libérant d'un coup de griffe sa Lady avant de saisir la jeune femme dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, l'atterrissage de l'autre côté ne s'était pas fait en douceur. Le héros avait tenté de préserver sa coéquipière et prit de plein fouet l'impact. Sans son costume cette chute l'aurait tué ou du moins grièvement blessé mais heureusement les dommages étaient minimes. Son épaule droite était maintenant douloureuse et il sentait clairement une entaille au niveau de sa joue.

S'il gardait une cicatrice, son père allait le tuer mais ce n'était pas un sujet de préoccupation prioritaire.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il se prépare car Ladybug allait le combattre. Il tourna son visage vers elle et observa une chose étrange : elle souriait. Cela n'allait véritablement pas avec les propos blessants qu'elle lui avait tenus plus tôt.

Chat Noir fixa ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle s'éclipsait vaporeusement de ses bras, qui se refermèrent sur du vide.

Les flammes dans Notre Dame disparurent également et le héros sut que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

« Où est Ladybug ? » interrogea t'il en se tournant vers les membres de l'ordre

« Elle n'a jamais été là »

De suite, il comprit. Dupé, il avait été dupé par une illusion digne de Volpina. L'incendie, sa Lady, tout était faux. C'était son test et il avait indéniablement échoué. Il avait été incapable comme l'avait demandé Lobsang de sacrifier sa partenaire pour protéger Paris, il ne pourrait jamais trouver la force de lui faire le moindre mal peu importe les circonstances.

« Félicitations jeune homme, tu as réussis l'épreuve »

Chat Noir releva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension autant que de surprise. Cela sembla amuser le grand Gardien qui fut ravi de fournir une explication :

« Le véritable courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, c'est être capable d'affronter ses peurs »

D'un geste il désigna l'un des autres gardiens dont le bracelet scintillait. Le héros comprit alors. Il reconnaissait un Miraculous quand il en voyait un.

Adrien comprit alors que les acolytes de Lobsang n'étaient pas que des potiches destinées à l'écouter parler. Il était également des porteurs qui pouvaient utiliser les bijoux magique en cas de besoin et sans doute pour protéger le Grand Gardien de la menace éventuelle qu'il représentait. Cela amena le héro à se questionner sur le nombre de Miracle Box existante en plus de celle de Ladybug. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'explorer plus la question.

« Ce Miraculous permet de faire prendre vie aux peurs comme aux espoirs, c'est pratique. Ta pire crainte c'est que Ladybug te déteste et se retourne contre toi, que tu doives la combattre et peut-être l'anéantir ? » Suggéra le gardien avant de poursuivre « Tu as combattu cette peur démontrant ainsi ton courage et plus encore »

Chat Noir fixa ses yeux vert dans ceux de son interlocuteur et d'un geste de la main l'invita à poursuivre sa phrase qu'il avait laissé énigmatiquement en suspens.

« Tu as fait preuve de loyauté envers celle que tu considères comme la gardienne, ne cédant pas aux suggestions que nous te faisions »

A ce moment, le héros comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de tricher ou alors de deviner la bonne réponse qu'attendaient les gardiens car ces épreuves testaient ce qu'il y avait au fond d'un être humain. C'est en révélant son moi profond qu'ils allaient décider si Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient digne de leurs Miraculous tout comme de la Miracle Box.

« Bien, passons à la deuxième épreuve, peut-être la plus simple, celle de l'esprit »

Le héros, bien qu'encore secoué, hocha la tête, attendant que débute ce nouveau test, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Puis dans la nuit, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître ce costume rouge à point noir et l'instant d'après, Ladybug atterri à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas Ladybug, c'était son deuxième test.

Le blond se tint prêt en cas d'attaque mais ne la regarda même pas directement. Il se permit tout de même une moquerie à l'égard des gardiens :

« Franchement, même moi je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire la même blague deux fois de suite, le public s'y attend à la fin »

Mais les membres de l'ordre ne lui répondirent pas, se contentant d'observer la nouvelle venue.

Chat Noir fronça alors les sourcils avant d'en faire de même. Sa partenaire le fixait. Son regard était sévère, remplit d'un reproche que ses lèvres ne formulaient pas. Il remarqua ensuite sa volonté de se stabiliser malgré, par intermittence, un équilibre assez incertain. Les yeux de la jeune femme dérivèrent vers sa joue blessée avant que ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent légèrement alors qu'une pointe d'inquiétude faisait son apparition dans son regard.

Le doute habita alors le blond, était-ce la vraie Ladybug ? Non ! Si c'était le cas, il avait eu la main bien plus légère sur les somnifères qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Cependant, tout en lui lui criait que cette fois ce n'était pas une illusion.

« Ma Lady ? »

En réponse elle se rapprocha de lui, se positionnant à ses côtés mais faisant face à gardien.

« Nous devons nous occupons d'eux avant tout mais crois-moi, nous n'en resterons pas là » lui déclara-t-elle avec force

A ce moment, le héros n'eut plus de doute. Ladybug était auprès de lui. Même s'il avait voulu la mettre hors course pour sa propre sécurité, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait plus que tout d'être à ses côtés. Il choisit donc de savourer ce moment, sachant qu'il allait vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure plus tard.

« Je viens prendre la place de Chat Noir dans ce combat »

« Non » lui interdit l'intéressé

Les deux héros se fixèrent avec intensité. Le blond ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à subir l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser. Cela l'avait saisi aux tripes et fait plus mal au cœur que n'importe quel coup. Ladybug, elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse quoi que ce soit de plus pour elle. La jeune fille avait remarqué le bras plus raide qu'à l'ordinaire de son partenaire en plus de sa blessure à la joue. Même si elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait, Marinette savait que ça lui passerait rapidement car elle avait conscience que son idiot de coéquipier n'avait voulu que la protéger en prenant sa place. Malgré son envie de l'étrangler, elle désirait avant tout le défendre également.

« Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger une fois de plus. Pas pour moi » lui intima fermement la coccinelle

Son coéquipier resta une seconde à la regarder. Il admirait cette fille qui malgré ce qu'il avait fait, tenait visiblement à la garder sain et sauf. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et le conforta dans sa décision.

« Il n'y a que pour toi que je suis prêt à tout risquer ma Lady »

Ces mots envoyèrent un frisson dans la nuque de Ladybug, qui n'était vraiment pas le bienvenue au vue de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Lobsang et ses acolytes qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas dit un mot, observèrent cette scène avec le plus grand intérêt et virent ce que Fu avait perçu. Ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Jamais il ne pourrait y avoir de meilleurs porteurs pour la bague du Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle que deux âmes sœurs. Ils se demandèrent si les deux jeunes gens se rendaient compte des sentiments mutuels qu'ils éprouvaient ou si leurs rôles de super-héros les forçaient à se les cacher. Peu importe, ils formaient l'alliance la plus sûre qu'il soit.

Les gardiens perçurent dans cette décision la sagesse que Wang Fu avait acquise avec les années. Soudain, le choix de cette jeune héroïne pour être gardienne des Miraculous ne leur parut plus si insensé. Néanmoins, ils devaient continuer d'affronter les épreuves qu'ils avaient choisies pour eux.

« Nous allons poursuivre »

« Avec lequel d'entre nous ? » demandèrent ils d'une même voix, se surprenant eux-mêmes

Le grand gardien sourit une fois de plus face à leurs réactions quasi symbiotiques.

« Avec vous deux. Vous êtes le Chat Noir et la Coccinelle après tout. Mais il n'y aura qu'un seul gardien » les prévint-ils

Ils hochèrent la tête, conscient qu'aucun des deux n'accepteraient de se retirer du combat alors que le choix du gardien était très limpide dans leurs esprits.

« Bien »

D'un mouvement de main, il fit apparaître un sablier. Encore un tour de dissimulation ? L'effet d'un Miraculous ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Néanmoins, il était clair que cette fois, le temps allait être compté. Au sens propre.

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, cette épreuve est la plus facile, parce qu'il s'agit d'une simple énigme visant à prouver votre capacité de réflexion ainsi que votre sagesse » commença le gardien

Avec un petit sourire, Chat Noir jeta un coup d'œil à sa Lady pensant clairement que cette épreuve était pour elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait souvent décodé les significations tordues de ses LuckyCharm.

De son côté, Ladybug n'en menait pas large. Elle avait surpris le coup d'œil confiant de son partenaire mais était elle-même loin de ressentir un tel sentiment. Peut-être parce qu'elle était nulle en devinette. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Kagami et elle avaient perdu le jeu de piste visant à retrouver Adrien dans Paris.

Bon d'accord, peut-être n'auraient-elles pas perdus si au départ elle n'avait pas cherché à torpiller leur duo avant qu'un akuma ne vienne se mêler de tout cela. Mais bon, il n'empêche que la foi de Chat Noir en elle lui semblait quelque peu excessive.

« Elle est mauvaise et redoutée,  
Plus que tout, elle peut te blesser.  
Elle marqua l'empire romain.  
Pour les héros comme les vilains, c'est la fin » récita le vieil homme avant de retourner ce sablier qui s'écoulait déjà à une vitesse incroyable

Les deux héros échangèrent de nouveau un regard, se disant clairement qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réponse et ils devaient réfléchir vite à cause de ce foutu sablier. Au final ils savaient tous deux que ça ne devait pas être si compliqué mais c'est la peur de ne pas avoir à temps la réponse qui paralysait leurs cerveaux.

« Bon, réfléchissons, qu'est ce qui est mauvais et peut te blesser ? » questionna Ladybug

« Euh… Le Papillon »

« Soit sérieux Chat Noir. Elle marqua l'empire romain »

Le héros soupira.

« Je ne suis pas mauvais en histoire ma Lady mais des événements marquants dans l'empire romain, il n'y en a pas eu qu'un »

« Et pour la fin des héros comme des vilains ? » questionna la jeune femme

« Et bien, on le saura bien assez tôt si nous ne trouvons pas la réponse parce que ça sera vraiment la fin pour nous »

Mais ça ne se pouvait pas. Impossible. Ils n'avaient pas affronté des akumas, recruté et perdu une équipe de héros, laissé maître Fu se sacrifier pour être vaincu par une simple énigme.

Chat Noir s'éloigna légèrement de Ladybug, réfléchissant, cherchant, parce qu'il était évident que cela ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que ça. Il était même persuadé, que de la même manière que l'épreuve précédente, Lobsang avait fait en sorte de mettre la réponse juste devant leurs yeux. Alors il laissait son regard errer autour de lui alors qu'il se déplaçait quand un craquement sous ses pieds lui fit dresser ses oreilles sur son crâne.

Sa partenaire l'avait perçu aussi car elle se tourna vers lui juste à temps pour voir la poutre sur laquelle il était céder sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'actionner son bâton pour se projeter en l'air.

Par pur réflexe, elle lança son yoyo qu'elle tenait en main afin qu'il s'enroule autour du poignet de son partenaire. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque le filin se tendit, faisant résonner le mal dans son épaule déjà meurtri.

Ce n'est que grâce à sa force d'héroïne que Ladybug put remonter son coéquipier.

« C'était moins une, merci ma Lady, même si tu sais que j'aurai pu m'en sortir, la priorité est à l'énigme »

« Tu es déjà bien abîmé chaton, une mauvaise chute aurait pu encore plus te blesser »

Et c'est à cet instant que la lumière illumina le cerveau de la jeune fille avant de briller dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait dorénavant assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle et elle devait remercier son partenaire pour ça.

Sans plus de préliminaires, elle se retourna vers les gardiens, regardant les misérables grains dans le sablier témoignant des quelques secondes qui leur restaient.

« La réponse c'est la Chute »

Tout lui apparaissait clairement à présent. Une mauvaise chute qui peut blesser, la chute de l'empire romain, la chute d'un héros ou d'un vilain. Tout était parfaitement logique et elle ne doutait absolument pas de réponse.

Elle fut néanmoins soulagée par les hochements de tête affirmatifs des gardiens.

« Bravo pour l'esprit de déduction ainsi que la résistance à la pression »

Les compliments bien que sincères, glissèrent tel de l'eau sur les deux héros de Paris.

Chat Noir savait que le pire était à venir. Lorsqu'il lui avait présenté les épreuves, Lobsang avait refusé de lui révéler en quoi consistait la dernière. Ce qui, aux yeux du super-héros, en disait déjà long.

« Une dernière étape et le gardien de la Miracle Box sera désigné »

Ladybug trouva légèrement sexiste le fait qu'il ne cesse de parler au masculin alors qu'elle était l'actuelle gardienne mais jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de les braquer.

Alors que la jeune héroïne allait demander en quoi consistait cette fameuse dernière épreuve, son coéquipier posa sa main sur son bras avant d'effectuer un léger mouvement de tête.

Suivant le mouvement de son partenaire, Ladybug tourna sur elle-même pour voir qu'une table était désormais présente sur le toit de Notre Dame. Une chaise de chaque côté de celle-ci avec deux coupes en son centre.

« Asseyez-vous » les somma le grand Gardien

Alors qu'elle se demandait s'il fallait vraiment écouter cet homme qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance, c'est le regard de Chat Noir qui la persuada qu'il le fallait.

Le héros ne savait que grand-chose, il tentait de se persuader que peu importe ce qu'ils allaient avoir à affronter, ils y arriveraient, simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Le blond s'en voulait d'avoir évincé sa partenaire mais paradoxalement, savait que si le choix se représentait à lui, il ferait le même sans hésiter. Ce n'était pas fini et son instinct lui hurlait qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Il tenta cependant de détendre l'atmosphère quand Ladybug et lui se retrouvèrent face à face avec ces deux coupes entre eux.

« Quand je disais que je voulais t'inviter à prendre un verre, j'avoue que ce n'est pas tout à fait à ça que je pensais »

Il fut récompensé par un léger sourire de la part de sa Lady avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle commençait à se faire à ses blagues même si elle n'arrêterait jamais de prétendre le contraire.

Bien sûr, Chat Noir avait raison. Les boutades de son partenaire, aussi nullissime qu'elles puissent être avaient le mérite d'apporter un peu de familiarité et donc d'apaiser le stress qui régnait en elle.

En s'asseyant, chacun avait observé devant lui les deux objets posés. Rien de semblait les distinguer. Ils étaient tous deux remplit à moitié d'un liquide impossible à identifier dans l'obscurité. Même les yeux perçants du super-héros félins ne voyaient qu'un liquide translucide et aucune différence entre les deux coupes

Après un moment à les laisser s'interroger, Lobsang se décida à leur expliquer les règles de ce jeu ci :

« Deux coupes, les deux doivent être vidés et vous ne pouvez en boire qu'une chacun »

« Jusqu'ici ça a l'air facile » déclara Chat Noir

Ladybug avait entendu les mots de son partenaire mais n'y prêta pas attention, son regard ne quittant pas le grand Gardien

« Où est le piège ? » finit-elle par demander

Pour la première fois, une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du gardien apparu et celle-ci l'affola bien plus que s'il avait sorti un akuma de sous sa toge : de la peine. Pour eux.

« Il n'y a pas de piège mais seulement un choix à faire » déclara-t' il avant de poursuivre : « Dans l'une de ses coupes, il n'y a que de l'eau mais dans l'autre… Dans l'autre, il y a un puissant poison qui vous fera oublier de manière irréversible l'existence des Miraculous et tout ce qui est en lien avec eux »

« Hors de question » Hurla Chat Noir en se mettant debout, prêt à bondir sur le Grand Gardien

Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand il remarqua que Ladybug n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Au lieu de s'indigner comme il l'avait fait, la brune avait enfoncé son menton entre ses mains alors qu'elle fixait intensément les deux récipients.

Cela lui paraissait tellement évident.

Quand Ladybug avait rejoint son coéquipier pour prendre sa place, les gardiens n'avaient pas fait d'histoire à les laisser poursuivre tous les deux les épreuves. Lobsang avait cependant insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul gardien, qu'il fallait désigner le gardien, l'unique gardien.

Chat Noir avait pensé bien faire, pensé la protéger en se jetant au-devant du danger. Elle-même avait pensé agir pour le mieux en rejoignant son partenaire mais elle avait eu tort. Dès l'instant où il avait commencé cette lutte, elle était devenue la sienne. Ladybug avait naïvement cru qu'ensemble ils seraient plus fort, comme toujours, comme ils se l'étaient promis mais elle n'avait fait que précipiter la chute de l'un d'entre eux.

« Ma Lady »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son plus précieux ami et tenta un sourire se voulant rassurant avant de lui indiquer de s'asseoir de nouveau.

Oublier. C'était le risque qu'elle avait tenté d'accepter ces 24 dernières heures. C'est ce qui était censé arriver, qu'elle renonce ou qu'elle perde. Finalement c'est en allant jusqu'au bout, pour gagner, qu'il fallait payer ce prix. Quelle ironie.

« Nous devons déjà déterminer quelle coupe contient le poison »

« Tu n'y penses pas vraiment »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix chaton, au moins l'un de nous pourra conserver ses souvenirs et continuer le combat »

L'estomac du super-héros se retourna. Il ne voulait pas de cette solution. Elle n'était pas satisfaisante. Bien sûr qu'il aimait être Chat Noir, cela avait changé sa vie mais quel sens cela aurait-il s'il la perdait elle ? Aucun. Il préférait être celui qui allait oublier car jamais il ne pourrait poursuivre le combat sans Ladybug à ses côtés.

Adrien restait persuadé que même la mémoire effacée, il ne pourrait jamais véritablement oublier cette fille extraordinaire qui s'était emparé de son cœur dès leur première rencontre. Elle ferait la plus extraordinaire des gardiennes et la meilleure super-héroïne du monde.

Résigné, prêt à affronter son destin, il s'installa face à la jeune fille de ses rêves.

« Je pourrais simplement boire les deux coupes » proposa-t-il d'un air détaché

La brune le fusilla du regard suite à cela.

« C'est hors de question. Puis de toute manière, il a dit que nous ne pouvions boire qu'une coupe chacun »

Alors quoi ? Ils buvaient simplement la coupe devant eux en laissant faire le hasard ? C'était ridicule, totalement ridicule comme le dirait surement Chloé et elle aurait raison.

Et soudain, la réponse apparu dans le cerveau d'Adrien.

« Nous mélangeons les deux liquides »

« Pardon ? »

« Regarde »

Le blond se leva prenant la première coupe et vidant son contenu dans la deuxième avant de se rasseoir, mine de rien, assez fier de sa trouvaille.

« Elles n'étaient qu'à moitié pleine. Ainsi tout le contenu d'une seule coupe est maintenant empoisonné et peut-être bu par une personne »

Ladybug observa son partenaire. Elle était surprise que ce soit lui et non elle qui ait trouvé la réponse. Habituellement c'était elle qui élaborait les stratégies alors qu'il la suivait aveuglément. Chat Noir était surprenant. Elle fixa son ami, cherchant à mémoriser chaque trait de son visage ainsi que la nuance exacte de vert de ses yeux. Elle espérait que son subconscient se souviendrait de ce jeune homme qui avait tant marqué sa vie.

Le blond surprit le regard de Ladybug sur lui et comprit en un instant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il coupa donc court à ces réflexions :

« Je vais la boire » affirma-t-il avec force

Sa Lady secoua la tête négativement

« Tu as déjà tenté de te sacrifier une fois pour moi ce soir, je ne te laisserai pas faire une deuxième »

« C'est toi que Maître Fu a désigné comme gardienne, pas moi »

C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Marinette estimait que c'était à elle de le faire. Leur ancien maître n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'il avait dû choisir entre ses souvenirs ou protéger ses disciples. Il lui revenait aujourd'hui de faire le même choix. D'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas protéger qu'un simple coéquipier. Chat Noir représentait tellement plus.

« C'est bien pour cela que je dois le faire » répondit la jeune femme

Mais Chat Noir perçut bien plus que le sens du devoir dans ses yeux bleus. La fatalité, la fermeté, l'affection, le regret, tout ça se mélangeant en un regard à la fois magnifique et douloureux.

Tout comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt dans la soirée, chacun sut que l'autre ne renoncerait pas. Plus que jamais ils étaient frappés en plein cœur par la volonté de l'autre de perdre une partie de lui-même pour protéger son coéquipier.

« Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde sans toi » lâcha le héros la voix emplit d'émotions, en espérant que sa partenaire comprendrait

Et elle comprit cette référence avec nostalgie. Un jour, il lui avait une fois de plus déclarer ses sentiments et l'héroïne l'avait repoussé à causes de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour un autre garçon. Elle avait dit à son ami qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer un monde où ce garçon n'existerait pas. C'était toujours le cas. Mais dorénavant elle ne pouvait pas imaginer non plus un monde sans Chat Noir, sans ce Chat Noir.

« Moi non plus chaton, tu comptes tellement pour moi. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser faire »

Elle savait que son partenaire allait comprendre d'une seconde à l'autre qu'elle ne comptait pas attendre son approbation. Il avait des réflexes et une rapidité digne d'un félin et qui pouvait donc dépasser la sienne. Mais, elle savait également qu'il était blessé et dès l'instant où elle avait perçu la façon dont risquait de se finir leur discussion houleuse, l'héroïne avait discrètement préparé son yoyo magique dans sa main.

D'un geste, alors qu'il avançait son bras pour se saisir de la coupe, elle envoya avec force son arme s'écraser contre l'épaule blessée de son partenaire, le faisant reculer, par réflexe et douleur. Il tomba au sol sous la puissance de l'impact. Elle saisit alors cet instant pour s'emparer de l'objet de leur convoitise alors qu'il relevait vers Ladybug un regard incrédule.

Elle s'éloigna de la table afin de maintenir une distance avec Chat Noir alors qu'elle montait la coupe à ses lèvres.

« Ma Lady, non ! » s'écria-t-il en tendant vainement la main dans sa direction.

Toute la peine et la peur du monde étaient présentes sur son visage. Cela déchira le cœur de Ladybug.

« Je t'en prie… Retrouve-moi Chat Noir, où que je sois, retrouve-moi » le supplia t'elle

Elle avait foi en lui, plus qu'en quiconque sur Terre. Elle ne pouvait vivre dans un monde sans son fantastique partenaire alors elle préférait prier pour qu'il la retrouve, qu'il la ramène. En devenant gardien, il pourrait lui confier de nouveau son Miraculous. Ils recommenceraient tout depuis le début mais ils se retrouveraient. C'est tout ce qui comptait au final.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, malgré la douleur dans les yeux de son partenaire, Ladybug but d'un trait de contenu de sa coupe avant de s'effondrer à terre.

* * *

Chat Noir vit s'écrouler sa Lady sans rien pouvoir faire.

Dans la seconde, il se retrouva auprès d'elle, l'appelant, la serrant contre lui, caressant son visage. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était morte. Elle était là, bien vivante. Il sentait sa respiration contre lui mais cela ne lui procurait aucun réconfort.

La fille sous le masque était bien en vie mais Ladybug n'était plus.

Si elle l'était décida t'il. Il l'a retrouverait comme elle l'avait demandé. Avec ou sans ses pouvoirs, elle restait sa Lady, celle qui avait vaincu sa propre peur pour décider d'affronter le Papillon, promettant aux habitants de Paris qu'ils seraient leurs anges-gardiens.

Ce jour-là, le héros avait ressenti pour la première fois l'émotion la plus puissante de toute sa vie.

_Peu importe qui il y a sous ce masque mais je l'aime cette fille_

Il retournerait la ville entière s'il le fallait, mais Chat Noir se promit de retrouver cette fille. Il la chercherait dans chaque jeune femme qu'il croiserait. Il n'arrêtera que lorsqu'ils seront de nouveau réunis, peu importe le temps que cela pourrait prendre.

A ce moment, Adrien aurait voulu ne pas entendre les mots du Grand Gardien des Miraculous :

« Les épreuves sont terminés. Le nouveau gardien a été choisi »

Chat Noir ne lâcha pas la jeune femme du regard. Elle était tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu la féliciteras pour nous quand elle se réveillera »

Ces mots aussi incompréhensibles qu'inattendus firent tourner la tête du jeune héros vers son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? »

Un sourire fait de bienveillance étira le visage de Lobsang

« Elle est la nouvelle gardienne des Miraculous »

Chat Noir tenta de trouver la trace d'une quelconque malice dans ce regard brun mais il n'y avait rien de cela. Tout ceci était fou. Combien encore d'épreuves son pauvre cœur pourrait-il supporter ? Il n'en savait rien, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et cela du se lire sur son visage car le Grand Gardien s'empressa de lui fournir le reste de l'explication :

« Il n'y a jamais eu de poison, nous sommes des gardiens, pas des monstres, aucune de ses épreuves n'auraient pu réellement vous blesser et même si vous aviez échoués, nous vous aurions simplement demandé de restituer vos Miraculous. Jamais vos mémoires n'ont été menacés mais vous deviez le croire pour démontrer ce que vous avez réellement au fond de votre cœur »

Il marqua un instant de pause, juste le temps de se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre :

« Ladybug a prouvé qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier si la situation l'exigeait. Pour la Miracle Box, pour son partenaire. Elle fera une excellente gardienne »

S'avançant jusqu'à Chat Noir, Lobsang déposa sa main sur l'épaule du super-héros. Ce dernier frémit légèrement face à ce contact.

« Tu aurais également fais un gardien des plus dignes » le complimenta le vieil homme

Un sourire orna de nouveau le visage de l'homme vêtu de rouge. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à dire à la jeune fille actuellement endormie mais cela pourrait attendre. Dans l'immédiat, il sentait qu'ils devaient laisser aux jeunes gens un peu d'intimité. Après tout, il leur devait bien cela après les épreuves de ce soir.

« Tiens, dis-lui de m'appeler, c'est mon numéro de téléphone » déclara t'il en lui tendant un morceau de papier

« Un numéro de téléphone ? » répéta incrédule le blond en s'en saisissant

Comment diable des moines qui venaient de ressusciter pouvaient-ils avoir un numéro de téléphone ?

« Nous savons nous adaptez » rétorqua Maître Po avec amusement

Alors que l'homme allait s'en aller, il hésita. Devait-il révéler à ce jeune garçon ce qui lui avait tant sauté aux yeux ? Les porteurs de Miraculous ne devaient jamais se révéler leurs identités afin de s'assurer de leurs sécurités. Néanmoins, il était persuadé que ça ne serait pas éternellement le cas pour ces porteurs du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle. Leur plus grande force viendrait de l'union de leurs cœurs.

Fu l'avait vu, c'était certain. Il avait fait le meilleur choix possible mais n'était plus là pour guider ses protégés. Lobsang prit alors sa décision :

« Chat Noir » interpella t'il l'intéressé

Le héros releva une fois de plus les yeux vers le vieux gardien, il tenait encore Ladybug dans ses bras avec une tendresse touchante.

« Ne laisses pas d'anciennes règles s'immiscer entre vous, jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, vous êtes deux super-héros fait l'un pour l'autre »

Alors que Lobsang et ses acolytes s'éloignaient dans la nuit, pour une fois, Chat Noir ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8. J'ai hésité à faire encore une fin à suspens mais vous m'en auriez voulu et finalement je voulais vraiment vous livrer la fin de cette histoire avec les gardiens.

Vous avez peut-être reconnu l'épreuve trois qui est beaucoup pompé de « Merlin », je le reconnais humblement.

J'espère vous sortir le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter que votre confinement se passe le mieux possible et que vos proches comme vous-même soyez en bonne santé.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous.

Je n'ai pas assez de mot pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster pendant si longtemps.

Egalement, je tiens à m'excuser pour les gens qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu en MP. Je ne sais maintenant plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je me suis dis que j'allais le faire sans trouver le temps par la suite. Sachez en tout cas qu'une review me fait toujours très plaisir. Je vous remercie donc et m'excuse encore une fois.

Ne désirant pas me chercher d'excuses pendant plus longtemps, je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant que j'ai pas perdu tout le monde.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Marinette tentait de lutter pour ouvrir les yeux mais c'était comme si sa tête entière était enveloppée dans du coton.

Elle pensa que son lit était décidément bien trop confortable pour qu'elle veuille en sortir de son plein gré. Une douce chaleur l'entourait et elle avait tout sauf envie de la quitter.

Puis, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait véritablement pas du. Quelque chose bougeait sur elle. Ou plutôt se mouvait entre son visage et ses cheveux. Cela ressemblait à une tendre caresse mais dans la mesure où ses oreillers étaient quand même rarement affectueux avec elle, il fallait qu'elle se réveille pour voir qui était là.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et tentèrent de regarder le visage de la personne qui la tenait serrer contre sa propre poitrine.

De suite, elle reconnut son partenaire et tout lui revint en tête immédiatement.

« Chat Noir »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'intéressée sursauta avant de relâcher Ladybug, ne la tenant désormais que par les épaules pour la maintenir en face de lui.

« Ma Lady, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui je crois, mais Chat Noir… »

L'héroïne regarda partout autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas.

« Où sont les gardiens ? Et comment ça se fait que je me souvienne de tous ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea la brune, soudainement confuse

Un sentiment de gêne envahit le jeune homme sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Etait-ce à cause des derniers mots qu'avaient prononcés Lobsang avant de s'en aller ? Il y avait tant de façon d'interpréter ces paroles mais une seule faisait battre plus rapidement le cœur du héros.

« Ils sont partis. Tu as réussi ma Lady, tu leur as prouvé que tu étais digne d'être la gardienne de la Miracle Box. Ce n'était qu'un test, nos souvenirs n'ont jamais été menacés »

Ladybug n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait juste d'accepter de se perdre en priant que Chat Noir la retrouve un jour et c'était fini, si simplement ?

L'héroïne se redressa, tentant de se reprendre. Elle devait pourtant disparaître, pour sauver son partenaire, pour le protéger, c'est ce qui était convenu lorsqu'elle avait décidé de boire à cette coupe. Elle devait le faire avant qu'il ne la prenne de vitesse parce qu'elle était incapable de vivre sans lui. Cet idiot avait voulu l'abandonner, se sacrifier à sa place, comment aurait-elle réussi à vivre avec le souvenir de ce jeune homme qui avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il était pour elle ?

Chat Noir de son coté, bien qu'encore troublé, avait eu quelques instants de plus pour encaisser le choc. A sa manière, il tenta de désamorcer cette situation qui le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

« Au final, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, pas de quoi fouetter un chat »

Il avait dit ça avec nonchalance comme il en avait l'habitude et ce fut trop pour Ladybug dont l'émotivité prit le dessus.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main partit en direction du super-héros pour heurter fermement sa joue. Le bruit produit par cette gifle sembla résonner quelques secondes dans les airs alors Chat Noir restait stupéfait. La tête du jeune homme avait suivi le mouvement tandis qu'il sentait irradier comme une brulure de son visage.

« Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ? Tu ne savais pas à quoi tu t'exposais en venant prendre ma place. Tu aurais pu mourir Chat Noir. Est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde à moi ? Comment j'aurai pu continuer sans toi ? Comment aurais-je pu vivre avec ce souvenir ? Comment aurais-je pu supporter qu'il t'arrive quoi que soit à cause de moi ? »

Le silence de la nuit fut la seule réponse que Ladybug obtint. Le héros mentirait en disant qu'il ne se sentait pas honteux et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas une seconde son geste.

Sa partenaire tremblait légèrement devant lui et il se demanda si c'était de colère. Dans ce cas, il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait bientôt recevoir une nouvelle gifle. Il le méritait. Il savait qu'il avait en quelques sorte trahit la confiance de la jeune femme mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne lui reproche pas du tout. Elle ne semblait axée que sur le danger qu'il avait pris. Cela était aussi surprenant que touchant.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait fermement vers lui, le héros ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact sur son visage mais cela ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit sa coéquipière le serrer contre elle dans une étreinte qui avait quelque chose de viscérale, comme si elle avait besoin de le sentir, de réaliser qu'il était sain et sauf.

La surprise de Chat Noir l'empêcha de bouger pendant quelques secondes avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues alors qu'il refermait lui-même les bras autour de sa Coccinelle.

« Ne te méprend pas, je t'en veux encore » lui souffla t'elle en le serrant encore un peu plus fort

Le contraste entre ses propos et ses gestes firent légèrement sourire le héros.

« Je sais ma Lady, je te demande pardon »

Il était sincère. La peur qui dominait en Chat Noir était que Ladybug ne lui fasse plus confiance suite à cet incident. Cette idée avait toujours été présente dans son esprit mais elle paraissait bien secondaire face à la perspective de la mort de sa coéquipière. Il avait agi pour le mieux en fonction des éléments de réflexion dont il disposait. Il regrettait juste d'avoir eu à la piéger pour cela.

« Tu ne refais plus jamais ça » lâcha la coccinelle, tentant d'être ferme, comme pour donner un ordre mais son partenaire avait tout de même perçu l'intonation de la question.

« Non, je ne recommencerais pas »

C'était des mots de réconfort qu'il offrait à sa Lady. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il risquerait de nouveau sa vie pour elle si cela était nécessaire car il ne pouvait simplement pas vivre sans Ladybug. Néanmoins, il ne la tromperait plus pour cela. Il venait de prendre conscience que s'il la trahissait une seule autre fois, il la perdrait sans doute pour toujours et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

« Je n'essayerais plus jamais d'agir contre ta volonté, je te le promets ma Lady »

Lentement la jeune fille se détacha alors de son partenaire sans pour autant le lâcher totalement. Ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le soulagement envahit Chat Noir lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune dans le regard de la brune. La culpabilité prenait place dans cette dernière.

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'une façon que son coéquipier trouva absolument adorable avant de lever la main vers la joue du jeune homme. La coupure avait disparu, de même que sa blessure initiale au bras. Il ne restait que la douleur cuisante de la gifle qu'elle venait de lui asséner.

Doucement, Ladybug caressa son visage, de sa mâchoire à sa pommette. C'était une douce caresse qui voulait dire pardon. Cela attisa l'épiderme de Chat Noir qui ne savait comment réagir face à ce geste tendre.

D'instinct, il plaça sa main derrière la nuque de sa coéquipière et commença à les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et c'est à ce moment que le blond réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il relâcha de suite la nuque de sa partenaire avant de baisser les yeux, comme un petit garçon honteux prit en faute.

« Ma Lady, je… »

Il se retrouvait soudain gêné. A court de mots, à court d'explications. Il pouvait toujours faire croire qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois mais lui savait la vérité. Merde, il allait l'embrasser, si elle n'avait pas tant écarquillé les yeux du au choc de cette révélation, les instincts de Chat Noir ainsi que ses sentiments l'auraient fait embrassé Ladybug.

Le terme embarrassant était faible pour qualifier ce qu'ils ressentaient tous deux.

C'est pour cela qu'ils ne furent jamais aussi heureux l'un comme l'autre quand un cri retentit dans la nuit, signe manifeste de la présence d'un nouvel akuma.

« Et bien, Papillon est devenu somnambule on dirait »

« Il a été calme pendant plus de deux mois, j'imagine qu'il veut rattraper le temps perdu »

Un coup d'œil, un mouvement de tête et ils s'élancèrent en direction du combat.

* * *

Adrien s'étala sur son lit avec la grâce d'un sac de patates. Ils avaient vaincu l'akumatisé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Néanmoins, ils avaient dû se séparer avant de se détransformer sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de parler. Ceci provoquant à la fois le stress et le soulagement du jeune mannequin.

Son kwami dévorait le camembert puant que venait de lui offrir son porteur sans se soucier des états d'âme de ce dernier.

Le regard du jeune homme dériva vers son bureau où trônait une photo de Kagami et lui à leur cours d'escrime. Il avait honte. Bien plus que d'avoir drogué Ladybug, il avait honte pour Kagami. Parce que dans son rôle de Chat Noir, dans son objectif pour protégé sa Lady, pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à sa petite amie. Pire : Les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour Ladybug, ceux qu'ils pensaient avoir mis derrière lui venaient de remonter à la surface.

Pourtant, Adrien ressentait toujours des sentiments pour Kagami, cela n'avait pas changé. Mais est-ce que cela était assez fort pour lui faire oublier son premier amour ? Il l'avait cru mais aujourd'hui, il en doutait.

« Adrien ? » Interrogea Plagg

Le kwami avait remarqué l'absence de réponse du jeune homme face à ses petits commentaires. Il semblait bien trop préoccupé.

« Kagami. Je sors avec Kagami, Plagg »

« Oui ça je suis au courant »

Il était même aux premières loges à chaque fois. L'être surnaturel était coincé dans la veste d'Adrien et donc devait supporter l'ensemble de ses cessions de bécotage. Tous ces instants à entendre des soupirs, les gloussements et ce bruit d'échange de salive donnaient à Plagg envie de vomir.

Face à ces dérangements, il avait négocié avec son porteur une augmentation significative de ses portions de fromage qui l'aidait à supporter ces dures épreuves selon ses propres termes.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis avec Kagami et je… je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et pourtant »

« Pourtant revoir Ladybug a changé cela ? » le coupa Plagg

Cela n'avait pas changé l'affection qu'il portait à sa copine mais avait par contre éveillé en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis plusieurs mois.

« Il n'y avait que Ladybug qui comptait ce soir. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, je n'aimais qu'elle, j'aurais pu mourir pour elle » conclut le mannequin

Au final, quand il se laissait aller sans contrainte, son cœur, ses instincts, tout le conduisait à sa Lady. Pourtant, cette dernière ne voulait pas de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi de renoncer à elle définitivement, de se laisser une chance d'être heureux. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Aimait-il Kagami du même amour que Ladybug ? Et comment est-ce que sa copine l'aimait lui ?

Sa coéquipière l'aimait aussi. Elle venait de le prouver ce soir. Ce n'était peut-être pas un amour avec l'envie d'un couple, de balade main dans la main et de tendres baisers mais elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Même si c'était un amour platonique, cela réchauffait tellement les tripes d'Adrien que ça aurait pu en être douloureux.

« J'ai besoin d'elle » chuchota Adrien

« Et moi j'ai besoin de camembert, est ce que j'en fais tout un fromage ? » rétorqua le kwami, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de le part de son porteur.

Plagg était tout sauf un soutien en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale. Il décida donc d'abandonner son compagnon de la destruction pour aller prendre une bonne douche qui aurait peut-être l'effet de détendre ses muscles endoloris.

* * *

Le cours d'escrime avait pris fin depuis déjà un moment et c'est silencieusement qu'Adrien et Kagami rentraient chez eux en voiture.

Conformément à leur habitude, le jeune homme était autorisé à raccompagner sa partenaire sportive jusqu'à chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adrien ? Tu avais la tête ailleurs déjà pendant tout l'entrainement. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime te vaincre mais seulement lorsque tu te bats vraiment »

« Ça va, j'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit »

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas de mal à le croire. Il avait de grosses poches sous les yeux. Si elle ne connaissait pas son père et le rythme de vie qu'il imposait à son fils, Kagami aurait pu croire qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors à faire la fête avec des copains.

« Tu as toujours des problèmes avec ton ami ? »

Le blond se redressa soudainement alors que sa petite amie orientait sans le vouloir ses pensées vers Ladybug.

« Non, tout est arrangé. Merci pour tes conseils » lui souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire

Il la fixa, se forçant à la regarder bien en face malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Adrien lui saisit la main avant de détourner le regard et oser lui poser l'une des questions qui le troublait depuis déjà un moment sans qu'il ne se l'admette vraiment.

« Kagami, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La question, posé aussi soudainement aurait décontenancé plus d'une personne. Mais pas la jeune escrimeuse.

« Besoin d'être rassuré Adrien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tes cernes disparaîtront après une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu seras aussi charmant qu'auparavant »

Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction à laquelle le jeune mannequin s'attendait. Et puis qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait avec son physique ? Est-ce à cela qu'il se résumait ? Un joli minois pour photographe ? Non il était tellement plus que cela et pas uniquement parce qu'il était Chat Noir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Kagami, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es amoureuse de moi ? Qu'y a-t-il en moi qui te plais, qui fait que tu m'aimes ? »

La jeune fille braqua sur lui son regard, semblait l'étudier quelques secondes avant d'hocher les épaules tout en répondant :

« Pourquoi ne t'aimerai-je pas ? Tu es beau, bien élevé, classe, en temps normal tu es un challenger correct à l'escrime. Je pourrais encore citer de nombreuses autres choses mais il serait plus simple de résumer en disant que tu es simplement parfait »

La mâchoire d'Adrien faillit se décrocher. Cette description de lui-même aurait pu, aurait dû être flatteuse mais elle ne l'était pas.

« Et si je n'avais pas été parfait ? Si j'avais été le genre de garçon cheveux en bataille, un peu dragueur, sûr de lui ou encore à faire des blagues pas toujours drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère, du genre jeu de mot, m'aurais tu aimer ? »

« Mon dieu non, heureusement que cette description est loin de ce que tu es. Soit rassuré, je ne regarderai même pas un garçon comme ça. De toute manière je n'aime que toi » déclara calmement l'escrimeuse

Le regard du jeune homme se perdit par la fenêtre tout en secouant la tête par réflexe. Il se remémorait les mots de Kagami. Elle n'aimait que lui. Seulement la personne qu'elle venait de décrire n'était pas vraiment lui et apparemment elle ne lui donnerait même pas l'heure sous sa forme de Chat Noir alors qu'il se sentait vraiment libre sous le masque du héros de Paris.

Bientôt sa partenaire fut ramenée chez elle et il put retourner chez lui et s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la façon dont le percevait sa petite amie.

* * *

Adrien arriva au lycée comme à son habitude mais ne voulait pas aller s'installer directement en classe. Il voulait parler avec un de ses amis. Impossible pour lui de se sortir de la tête les mots de sa copine qui l'ennuyait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le jeune mannequin voulait parler avec quelqu'un pour voir si la façon dont le monde le percevait était unanime. Est-ce qu'il était aimé parce qu'il était parfait ? Devait-il ses bons rapports avec les autres à la notoriété de son père ou encore son joli visage ?

Il ne voulait pas y croire, pas croire que son père avait raison à propos du monde et des gens qui le peuplaient.

La première personne qu'il chercha du regard fut Nino. Son ami n'était habituellement pas dur à trouver mais cette fois il semblait s'être bien caché. Après de longues minutes de recherche, Adrien en trouva la cause. Il semblait très occupé à bécoter Alya.

Malgré sa très grosse envie d'avoir son ami un moment pour lui, il ne se voyait pas aller l'interrompre dans un moment pareil. Il était ravi que la relation de Nino soit fleurissante cependant le bonheur de son ami le renvoyait à ses propres doutes.

Finalement Adrien n'eut pas le cœur de déranger le DJ dont la situation sentimentale était visiblement bien plus épanouissante que la sienne. Il retourna donc sur ses pas avec l'intention de garder pour lui son trouble.

Du regard, il chercha dans tout ce monde une présence bienveillante, allant de l'un à l'autre de ses camarades. A chaque fois, malgré des rapports très cordiaux, il renonça à s'avancer vers quelqu'un.

Puis le regard du mannequin se posa sur elle qui le fixait en souriant depuis sans doute un moment. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, ramenant ses deux couettes en arrière. Son visage angélique cachait cependant difficilement la flamme dans ses yeux verts.

Etait-ce parce qu'Adrien connaissait le véritable visage de Lila qu'il arrivait à voir son regard de prédateur ou ne faisait elle aucun effort pour le lui cacher ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait véritablement le sentiment d'être plus la souris que le chat dans l'instant et ça, c'était hors de question.

Le jeune homme choisit de tourner le dos à celle qui prétendait être son amie pour se rendre en salle de cours.

* * *

Marinette se sentait mal. Il était strictement impossible que le liquide qu'elle ait ingurgité lors de l'ultime épreuve des gardiens soit uniquement de l'eau. Depuis cette soirée, son estomac semblait la torturer. Il avait donc décidé de refuser de manger certaines de ses pâtisseries préférées et semblait s'amuser à lui provoquer des épisodes de nausées passagers.

Elle n'avait presque rien dormi depuis deux nuits et faisait tellement peine à voir que ses parents avaient même proposé de la garder à la maison.

La jeune héroïne aurait accepté avec joie si elle n'avait pas déjà commencé à prendre du retard dans les cours. Jusqu'à présent elle s'en était toujours sortie mais les choses pourraient changer bien trop rapidement si elle n'était pas assidue.

La gardienne, trop malade pour réussir à dormir véritablement, était donc arrivée bien avant l'heure des cours et était à présent avachi sur sa chaise en attendant que démarre la corvée des mathématiques.

Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux pour chasser une nouvelle vague de nausée. L'héroïne en profita pour maudire l'ordre des gardiens tout en visualisant la façon dont elle aimerait étrangler Lobsang Po.

« Marinette ? »

L'intéressée redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans celui d'Adrien Agreste. Ce dernier la gratifia d'un sourire qui à une époque la faisait totalement fondre et l'empêchait de communiquer normalement.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine » observa le jeune homme

La brune hocha légèrement les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle faisait même peine à voir mais loin d'elle l'idée de laisser apparaitre l'hypothèse que son état était dû à un lourd secret à cacher.

« Tu peux parler. On croirait que tu as été à moitié zombifié » lui répondit elle en désignant son visage au trait tiré et surtout cerné.

Il eut un moment de blanc tout deux furent surpris de cette répartie pour le moins inattendu. Puis Adrien éclata de rire. Il le communiqua à Marinette. Cela avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant, pour eux deux, pendant un moment ils oublièrent les multiples soucis qui étaient les leurs.

La brune n'aurait jamais pu répondre à son ami de la sorte il y a encore quelques mois. Elle bafouillait moins même si il restait encore, et bien, Adrien Agreste. Ce garçon avait été le premier à voler son cœur et à jamais elle garderait une affection et tendresse particulière à son égard. Mais maintenant, il y avait Luka. La jeune fille se sentait bien en sa présence et même si elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle avait aimé le blond, elle tenait à lui.

Quand ils eurent fini de rire. Les deux se regardèrent un moment et sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, Marinette sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Peut-être n'arriverait-elle jamais vraiment à oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour Adrien réalisa-t-elle avant de repousser l'idée.

« Le planning de mes séances photos est surchargé en ce moment » indiqua-t-il pour justifier ses cernes

La jeune styliste en herbe lui sourit en signe de réconfort. Elle ne savait pas qu'il travaillait tant en ce moment mais elle avait dépassé le stade de l'espionner afin de connaitre son emploi du temps à chaque instant.

« Mes parents ont besoin de plus d'aide à la boulangerie » mentit-elle à son tour pour expliquer son état de fatigue apparent

Le commerce de ses parents fonctionnait en effet très bien et une autre paire de mains n'aurait pas été de trop mais Sabine et Tom tenaient à ce que leur fille se concentre sur ses études. Ils ignoraient bien sur tous de ses inquiétudes de super-héroïne ainsi que de gardienne des Miraculous.

Le mannequin regardait son amie et considérait l'éventualité de se confier à elle. Marinette aidait tout le monde, tout le temps. Elle était douce et gentille en plus d'avoir bon cœur. Seulement, elle était également l'amie de Kagami, pouvait-il lui parler ?

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit et les autres élèves se mirent à rentrer en classe. Adrien continua donc d'avancer pour s'asseoir à sa place derrière son amie.

Il ne loupa pas le regard que lui lança Lila en pénétrant dans la pièce. Comment se faisait-il que personne d'autre que Marinette et lui ne voient la véritable nature de la rouquine ? Ceci le dépassait tant il trouvait cela visible à présent.

Quand Nino s'assit à côté de lui, il lui frappa l'épaule pour l'interpeller avec un « ça va mon pote ? » typique de son meilleur ami.

« A merveille » souffla le mannequin sous le regard interrogatif de Nino qui n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger plus car déjà leur professeur entrait en classe.

* * *

Alya savait que sa meilleure amie ne se sentait pas bien mais là, elle voyait à quel point. Il eut un moment où la brune eut l'espoir que ses affreuses nausées soient enfin parties mais ce n'était qu'un répit de courte durée.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur le cours, mettant toute son énergie à respirer calmement pour éviter que le pire ne se produise.

A un moment, Alya se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait, Marinette ne se sent pas bien »

Sitôt dis, l'attention de tous se concentra sur la brune qui se serait bien passé de cela.

« Vous êtes malade mademoiselle Dupaing-Cheng ? »

Elle aurait voulu répondre non mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de mentir encore. Tikki lui avait garanti que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre prochainement, qu'elle ne devait simplement plus y penser pour que l'effet de la magie disparaisse mais le kwami ne réalisait sans doute pas la difficulté de la chose.

« Elle doit aller à l'infirmerie » confirma Alya en son nom

Le professeur observa Marinette quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle semblait assez fatiguée et livide pour mériter de sortir de son cours.

« Dois-je vous faire accompagner ? » lui demanda l'enseignement

La jeune fille se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour répondre non avant de se lever et sortir de la salle de classe.

Adrien l'avait observé et ne regrettait pas sa décision de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Kagami. Vu l'état de Marinette, il ne tenait pas à l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes de cœur. Peut-être une prochaine fois lorsque cette dernière se sentira mieux. Pour l'instant, il s'inquiétait pour elle car son amie était vraiment plus pâle qu'en début de journée et il avait hâte de pouvoir aller la voir à l'infirmerie dès la fin du cours.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à venir et le blond se dépêcha de sortir, voulant profiter de sa pause, pour aller prendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de sa camarade.

Il ne put cependant pas aller bien loin, car rapidement, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, une main ferme le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles.

Adrien se retourna pour voir Lila verrouiller derrière eux alors qu'il se retrouvait entre les cabines et le lavabo. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Adrien, tu m'ignores depuis ce matin, je pensais pourtant que nous étions amis »

Un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Nous sommes amis Lila »

« C'est bien le souci, tu ne me traites pas en amie. Pourtant je pensais que la situation était claire. C'est parce que tu as accepté que nous soyons amis que j'ai menti pour protéger Marinette de l'exclusion l'année dernière. Si tu ne te comporte pas comme tel, je n'ai plus aucune raison de me retenir de lui causer des problèmes »

Le regard d'Adrien se durcit et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de frapper une fille.

« Ne la menace pas, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal » déclara-t-il avec force

Le sourire de Lila s'agrandit. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Alors conduit toi en ami dans ce cas » souffla sensuellement la rousse tout en s'approchant.

Adrien sentait bien qu'elle voulait plus que de l'amitié mais ça, jamais elle ne l'aurait. Il n'y avait que la magie d'un Miraculous ou un Akuma du Papillon qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête au point de considérer l'hypothèse d'une romance entre Lila Rossi et lui.

Il ne voulait cependant pas la laisser s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Marinette.

En dehors du fait qu'il détestait le mensonge et les injustices, le jeune homme savait que Lila était douée pour convaincre le monde entier des pires atrocités, elle l'avait prouvé. Si jamais elle voulait détruire sa camarade pour le punir de son refus, Adrien avait peur que cette fois, elle y parvienne. Cela lui faisait donc éprouver une douce colère.

« Nous sommes amis Lila » répéta-t-il encore une fois

La jeune italienne avait obtenu de lui ce qu'elle voulait pour aujourd'hui car elle sourit tout en s'avançant pour déverrouiller la porte. Avant de sortir, elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien avait de la laisser retomber tout le long de son bras.

« Bien » souffla t'elle en quittant la pièce, contente que le blond n'ait pas esquissé de geste pour la repousser

Lorsqu'il fut seul, le mannequin prit conscience de combien le toucher de Lila avait glacé son corps. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Adrien poussa un profond soupir de frustration en quittant la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il renonça au fait d'aller voir son amie, craignant d'attirer de nouveau les foudres de Lila sur elle. Le plus simple était encore de retourner en salle de classe et attendre le prochain cours

* * *

Marinette avait encore plus envie de vomir que plus tôt sauf que cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la potion des gardiens.

Elle se sentait trembler de tout son corps. Tikki, qui était déjà sorti de son sac, tenta de la calmer.

« Respire, calme toi Marinette »

La jeune fille aurait dû demander à son kwami de retourner dans sa cachette, lui expliquer que c'était trop risqué de sortir mais elle ne le pouvait pas, bien trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Adrien s'est sacrifié pour me protéger. C'est pour cela qu'elle est devenue l'égérie de Gabriel Agreste, pour cela qu'Adrien agit amicalement avec elle alors qu'il sait qu'elle est une menteuse, pour ça que Lila a menti l'année dernière pour annuler mon exclusion. »

La brune n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici, n'aurait pas dû entendre cela. Allongée à l'infirmerie, c'est là que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit. Seulement, à peine sortie de la classe, elle avait senti qu'elle devait se précipiter aux toilettes. Par la suite, il lui avait paru prudent de rester la tête au-dessus de la cuvette et ceci jusqu'à la pause.

Quand la porte s'est ouverte brutalement, elle s'était instinctivement faite silencieuse dans sa cabine, attendant que les individus s'en aillent. Pas à une seule seconde, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle entendrait ici les aveux de Lila. La réalisation frappa Marinette.

« Adrien m'a protégé Tikki »

Le kwami s'inquiéta pendant quelques secondes. Elle craignait que sa porteuse ne fasse le lien entre l'attitude protectrice d'Adrien et celle de Chat Noir. Heureusement, elle était trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour cela.

A la place, un élan de culpabilité autant que d'affection pour le jeune blond l'envahit.

La jeune fille sortit lentement de la cabine après que Tikki ait retrouvé sa place initiale dans son petit sac rose. Toujours profondément perturbé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de comprendre, Marinette laissa ses pas la porter vers la salle de cours.

Du couloir, elle put observer à travers les vitres son camarade de classe. Il était assis et semblait emplit d'une profonde lassitude. Un air triste passa dans son regard et la brune savait qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, Marinette décida d'entrer et se dirigea d'un las lent et incertain vers le blond.

Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, toute la tristesse que la jeune fille croyait avoir détectée disparut soudainement. Trop rapidement à son gout et elle soupçonna que ce ne soit qu'une façade.

« Salut Marinette, tu te sens mieux ? » la questionna t'il joyeusement

Elle ne put répondre et il perdit son sourire en voyant l'air grave qu'elle affichait.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Lentement la brune s'assit en face de son camarade sur le siège qui était sien en se demandant comment elle pouvait aborder les choses.

Pendant si longtemps, elle avait échoué à lui avouer son amour alors qu'ils étaient tous deux disponible. Comment lui parler de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Cela semblait impossible. Néanmoins, là où Marinette échouait à ouvrir son cœur, Ladybug ne pouvait supporter une injustice et un chantage aussi odieux que celui de Lila.

« Adrien » hésita-t-elle avant de se jeter à l'eau « Lorsque je suis sortie, je ne me suis pas sentie bien et n'ai donc pas couru à l'infirmerie mais dans les toilettes des filles »

Il fallut quelques secondes au mannequin avant que l'interrogation ne disparaisse de son visage ainsi que ses couleurs alors qu'il comprenait l'implication de ses mots. Il ne répondit cependant rien, alors ce fut la jeune fille qui continua :

« C'est toi qui m'a protégé des mensonges de Lila, qui a empêché mon exclusion l'année dernière »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, Adrien fut gêné et laissa son regard se perdre sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune, sa gorge s'enrouant sous l'émotion

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux verts pour rencontrer ceux de Marinette.

« Parce que tu es mon amie »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Adrien se saisit de la main de la jeune fille, faisant de ce fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour protéger mes amis »

Cela leur faisait un point en commun.

« De plus je déteste l'injustice » rajouta le blond

Deux points communs pensa Marinette

Elle s'aperçut que son camarade n'avait pas lâché sa main. Une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues alors qu'elle la retirait.

« Tu es vraiment ami avec Lila ? »

Adrien lui offrit un sourire d'indulgence.

« Au départ je voulais être son ami, je pensais qu'être gentil avec elle lui donnerai envie de devenir meilleure mais j'ai finalement compris que ce n'était pas possible »

Il semblait triste alors qu'il parlait. Le mannequin était du genre à croire qu'il y a du bon en chacun d'entre nous. Seulement il se souvenait du jour où Lila avait fait son maximum pour piéger Ladybug qui était venue à son secours contre Ikari Gozen. A ce moment, Chat Noir avait compris que la rousse était profondément mauvaise. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité à la confronter quand il avait compris qu'elle avait également piéger Marinette. Il ne pouvait cependant pas raconter tout ce qu'il savait sous sa forme civil.

Cela l'agaçait parfois, mais comme l'avait dit quelqu'un de très sage, soit proche de tes amis et de tes ennemis encore plus. Lila entrait clairement dans la deuxième catégorie malgré les apparences. Il voulait la surveiller et savait qu'il obtiendrait plus d'elle en jouant l'ami.

C'était du moins les pensées d'Adrien jusqu'à ce matin. L'italienne avait monté le niveau d'un cran en le touchant de cette manière. Bientôt, elle lui demanderait plus, il le savait. Mais cela ne devait pas être au centre de ses priorités. Marinette les avait entendu et semblait perturbé, il se devait de la rassurer. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait plein de chaleur.

« Elle ne te fera plus de mal Marinette ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi » lui répondit-elle du tac au tac

La brune se savait en capacité de se défendre. Elle ne se laisserait plus manipuler par Lila. Après avoir failli se faire akumatiser, la jeune fille avait conscience que quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait toujours rester calme et penser aux gens qui la soutenaient envers et contre tout. Des gens comme son fidèle partenaire Chat Noir, Tikki, Luka ou encore Adrien. L'apprentie styliste aurait aimé pouvoir mettre plus de noms sur cette liste et son expérience passée avec Lila prouvait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

La brune porta son regard sur son ami qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle soupira. Adrien l'avait protégé, elle se devait d'en faire de même.

« Lila est quelqu'un de dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi »

Le mannequin sourit, se rappelant avec tendresse les quelques moments de complicité partagés avec la jeune fille alors qu'il était Chat Noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait des risques pour elle et il savait qu'il le referait autant de fois que cela était nécessaire.

Après tout, exception faite de Chloé par la force des choses, Marinette était la première amie qu'il s'était fait au collège. Elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Elle avait un cœur en or, aidait tout le monde, était la gentillesse incarnée, le faisait rire avec sa maladresse. Même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours toutes ses réactions, Adrien savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, peut-être l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il ait connu. Il était touché par l'inquiétude de la jeune fille à son égard mais en tant que Chat Noir, il avait les moyens de se défendre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Marinette, je ne risque rien, Lila ne me veut pas de mal »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu les gestes de la rouquine, il avait toujours paru évident à l'héroïne qu'elle convoitait son ami. Que se passerait-il quand elle réaliserait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais ? Il perdrait toute influence sur elle. Si le Papillon n'avait pas été arrêté d'ici là, elle était sure qu'une Lila pleine de rage serait akumatisée et pourrait s'en prendre au blond.

Elle jugea cependant inutile de faire part de cette réflexion à son ami.

Le sourire que lui fit Adrien sembla réchauffer son corps qui frissonnait jusqu'à présent.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier » souffla la brune, tout autant touchée que gênée par l'intervention de son ami.

Le mannequin aurait simplement pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le remercier mais l'occasion était trop belle d'enfin pouvoir se confier à une amie. Et puis, Marinette avait toujours été de bons conseils. C'est elle qui lui avait soumis l'idée d'inviter Kagami à la patinoire après tout.

« En fait, il y a bien quelque chose » dit-il en passant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne en signe de gêne

Devant son regard interrogateur, il hésita à poursuivre mais un petit quelque chose le fit se jeter à l'eau :

« Mon père a passé son temps à me dire que je ne pouvais pas avoir de relations sincères avec les autres, qu'ils ne m'aimeraient jamais pour les bonnes raisons. Alors, je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que mes amis m'aiment ? »

Marinette sentait la douleur derrière cette question. Adrien avait grandi dans une cage doré mais une cage quand même. Il lui arrivait donc de ne pas savoir trouver sa place et de se questionner quant à ses rapports aux autres.

« Adrien, il n'est pas possible de ne pas t'aimer. Tout est absolument parfait en toi »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, les tripes de la jeune femme se mirent à bouillir. De toutes les choses qu'elle lui ai jamais dites, ceci est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un aveu. Jamais elle ne lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle ne le ferait pas maintenant même si elle s'était persuadée que ses rougissements n'étaient pas dû à ses sentiments profonds qui ressortaient. Non, Marinette ne prendrait pas le risque de compromettre leur relation amicale et respectait bien trop Luka comme Kagami pour faire ça.

Adrien lui, n'avait pas spécialement bien prit la réponse de sa camarade. Parfait. Elle avait dit « parfait » comme Kagami. Mais il n'était ce garçon qu'en apparence. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi prisonnier de son image, de la façade qu'il avait créée pour le plaisir de son père.

C'est totalement dépité qu'il poursuivit :

« Parce que je suis beau ou encore riche »

« Non pas du tout » répondit Marinette avant de se reprendre « Enfin, si, tu es briche et reau, euh… tu es breau »

Elle se sentait sur le point de paniquer comme dans ses plus honteux souvenirs. La brune prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de tenter de reprendre calmement

« Oui tu es beau, tu es mannequin et ton père est riche mais ce n'est pas cela qui te rend parfait »

Le mannequin fut soudain très intéressé par ce que son amie avait à lui dire. Il la fixa sans ciller, accentuant les rougeurs sur les joues de Marinette.

« Tu n'es pas parfait parce que tu es riche, beau garçon, bien élevé. Tu es parfait parce que tu penses et agis avec ton cœur. Tu es un garçon de cœur Adrien. Qu'est ce qui compte plus que cela ? »

A part Ladybug, Adrien n'eut jamais autant envie d'étreindre quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Il se sentait plus léger, plus heureux. Cette sensation lui rappelait ses moments en Chat Noir. Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine aux propos de Marinette.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre en posant cette question, mais la réponse de son amie lui convenait très bien.

« Et si j'avais été le genre de garçon cheveux en bataille, un peu dragueur, sûr de lui ou encore à faire des blagues pas toujours drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère, du genre jeu de mot ? »

Cette question n'était pas anodine vu qu'il l'avait déjà posé à Kagami. Maintenant, il voulait savoir ce que sa camarade en pensait.

Cette dernière fut troublée intérieurement. Son ancien amour venait de donner des traits de caractère typique de son facétieux partenaire. Un partenaire pour qui elle avait questionné ses propres sentiments. Elle l'aurait aimé. C'était le résultat de longues heures de réflexion, elle aurait aimé Chat Noir si Adrien ne s'était pas emparé de son cœur le premier.

Au départ, elle avait pris son coéquipier pour un dragueur mais en apprenant à le connaitre, elle avait découvert bien plus de sensibilité et sincérité. Impossible de faire équipe avec quelqu'un sans tisser des liens puissants et Chat Noir ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde.

Oui, elle l'aurait aimé et aurait peut-être cédé à ses avances si Luka et la copine de son partenaire n'existaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Chat Noir était avec dieu sait qui, Adrien avec Kagami et elle avec Luka. C'est comme cela que la situation devait être.

Même si elle aurait juré que son partenaire allait faire plus que la prendre dans ses bras la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Néanmoins, ceci était un autre problème, qu'elle réglerait plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Adrien lui avait posé une question et elle allait y répondre avec franchise.

« J'ai un ami, un très bon ami qui est exactement comme cela » déclara-t-elle en souriant

« Et donc ? » questionna le blond

« Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui »

Elle se remémora ses combats avec les illusions des gardiens. Clairement, elle ne pourrait pas continuer sans son partenaire, il lui était vital.

Le jeune homme fut pendant une seconde jaloux de cette personne dont parlait sa camarade. Lui pouvait visiblement être qui il voulait et être aimé pour cela. Il était peut-être même un peu jaloux du sourire que faisait Marinette en parlant de lui.

« Donc tu m'apprécierais même si j'étais comme ça ? » demanda Adrien, plein d'espoir

Marinette le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Tu es mon ami Adrien, je t'apprécierais toujours, qui que tu sois »

Pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur ne rata pas un battement à cause de Ladybug mais à cause du regard associé au sourire de Marinette.

Il se surprit à se dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré sa camarade comme plus qu'une amie alors qu'en réalité, elle semblait être la personne sur cette Terre avec qui il s'accorderait le mieux.

Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais remarqué un intérêt amoureux de la brune à son égard donc il était inutile de creuser plus la question. Sans Luka ou Kagami, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il l'aurait pourtant considéré.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas mettre encore plusieurs mois à écrire et publier le suivant.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bienvenue pour le chapitre 10.

Oui il est encore trop long à arriver. Je suis au milieu de 50 projets (hors fanfiction) dans ma vie perso en plus de mon boulot, donc c'est compliqué à gérer.

Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture.

* * *

Pendant juste une petite seconde, Adrien, sous les traits de Chat Noir crut qu'il allait manquer sa réception sur le prochain toit.

Il fallait dire qu'il était quelque peu perturbé depuis sa transformation.

Après les cours, le jeune mannequin avait eu le droit à une interminable séance photo programmée à la dernière minute par son père. Le maquilleur ainsi que le photographe s'étaient longuement plaint des cernes sous ses yeux. La seule chose qui avait sauvé la séance était le sourire exceptionnellement heureux qu'il arborait sans être feint.

A chaque fois qu'il repensait aux propos de Marinette, il prenait à Adrien l'envie de sourire alors que son cœur se réchauffait dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille était indéniablement la meilleure amie que quiconque puisse rêver d'avoir. Impossible de ne pas adorer la brune.

La journée était absolument merveilleuse en somme, si l'on faisait abstraction des complaintes de l'équipe de travail du mannequin, et c'est donc joyeux qu'il était rentré chez lui. Sans doute plus joyeux que d'habitude car Nathalie lui fit une remarque à ce propos, lui demandant si quelque chose de particulier c'était passé.

Le blond faillit répondre à l'affirmatif avant de se souvenir que l'assistante de son père n'était pas sa confidente et que chaque chose pertinente qu'il dirait pourrait être répétée à son géniteur.

Adrien était persuadé que le grand Gabriel Agreste, l'homme qui lui avait répété que le monde était cruel et dangereux, verrait d'un mauvais œil les propos de son amie. De plus, pour une raison inconnue, il lui semblait qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela Marinette. Remarque, son père ne semblait pas apprécier beaucoup de ses amis. Chloé avait toujours été là comme une évidence et Kagami semblait être toléré mais il serait faux de prétendre que Gabriel ait manifesté un soupçon de chaleur humaine vis-à-vis de l'une comme de l'autre.

En se souvenant de cela, le jeune blond fit comme à son habitude et décida de rejoindre sa chambre après avoir annoncé à Nathalie qu'il n'y avait rien de spéciale.

Sitôt arrivé, Plagg eut envie de faire une partie de jeu vidéo. Adrien devait admettre que le kwami se débrouillait très bien, surtout vu sa petite taille. Il était un challenger plus que correct mais son porteur avait d'autres projets pour ce soir.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il désirait revoir son amie apprentie styliste. Il était rare qu'une personne soit capable, avec de simple mot, de le mettre tant en joie. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation.

Dans la mesure où la jeune fille n'avait rien contre le fait de passer du temps avec Chat Noir, du moins l'espérait il, un petit bonjour sous sa forme héroïque ne lui semblait pas une mauvaise idée.

Malgré lui, le blondinet sourit au souvenir d'une époque où Marinette avait fait une déclaration d'amour à Chat Noir. Peut-être avait-il loupé une occasion à l'époque mais il était amoureux de Ladybug à ce moment là. Jamais il ne jouerait avec les sentiments d'autrui et surtout pas ceux de son amie, elle comptait trop à ses yeux. Même s'il avait une seconde confondu amitié et amour, il n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis de sa camarade de classe de lui donner de l'espoir sur une relation qui aurait de toute manière été voué à l'échec.

Ladybug avait toujours été très clair sur une chose : Jamais ils ne devaient révéler leurs identités secrètes et cela à personne.

Ainsi, même s'il s'était mis en couple avec Marinette en tant que Chat Noir, il n'aurait pas pu lui dire qu'il était également Adrien, son ami qu'elle croisait tous les jours. La jeune fille aurait peut-être pu s'accommoder de cette relation secrète mais lui n'aurait pas pu. Comment aurait-il pu supporter de la croiser tous les jours et devoir lui mentir ? Feindre une simple amitié alors qu'ils étaient plus que cela ? La réponse était simple : il n'aurait pas pu.

Alors, même s'il avait eu des sentiments pour Marinette, chose qui n'était pas le cas se répétait-il, Adrien se serait interdit cette relation. Il soupira. Ce brave Chat Noir avait décidément bien plus de chance et liberté que lui.

Le blond secoua par la suite la tête pour s'enlever toutes ces idées et scénarios improbables. Il était avec Kagami, Marinette était avec Luka et c'était très bien comme ça. La brune était son amie et il ne voulait jamais perdre ce lien entre eux. Il ne désirait que prolonger un agréable moment vécu dans la journée et c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Plagg de le transformer.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est d'avoir un message de Ladybug qui était apparu sur son bâton dès l'instant de sa transformation. Chat Noir n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis ce moment de gêne quant à son attitude. Peut-être sa partenaire tenait à ce qu'il s'explique. Adrien avait déjà réfléchi sur la réponse qu'il allait donner : Il comptait fermement nier avoir jamais eu l'intention d'embrasser la jeune femme.

Techniquement, il ne mentait pas. Il ne le voulait pas, n'avait rien prémédité. Juste naturellement, il avait voulu la prendre contre lui et lui exprimer l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il voulait lui faire part de sa joie, de son soulagement de la voir saine et sauve. Il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait l'intention de soutenir devant sa Lady.

Le stress montait en lui à mesure que le super héros approchait du lieu de rendez-vous fixé par sa coéquipière. Et si elle ne le croyait pas ? Voulait-elle parler d'autre chose ? Tant de questions lui venaient en tête.

Alors que Chat Noir s'élançait en direction du dernier toit, il vit du coin de l'œil sa partenaire qui l'attendait déjà. De ce fait, il perdit en concentration et rata sa réception, s'étalant donc de tout son long.

Ladybug éclata immédiatement de rire, sachant que son partenaire ne s'était pas blessé. Elle l'avait vu subir des chocs bien plus important sans pour autant qu'il n'en garde de séquelles. Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère précédemment chargée et elle se demanda pendant un instant si son facétieux coéquipier l'avait fait exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle le remerciait.

« Et bien, moi qui croyait qu'un chat retombait toujours sur ses pattes »

Elle se moquait gentiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait cette blague et il y avait toujours réponse.

« Même le plus agile des chats peut avoir un instant de distraction »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui t'a distrait cette fois ? » Questionna la brune, soudain curieuse

Le héros réfléchit rapidement une seconde avant de refuser de lui dire que c'était elle qui le troublait.

« J'ai vu un pigeon passé, les instincts de chat ont repris le dessus et il a capté toute mon attention » déclara t'il tragiquement en portant la main à son front

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire encore une fois Ladybug et cela réchauffa le cœur du héros en retour. Le rire de la jeune femme était un des plus jolis sons qu'il avait entendu. Il pourrait faire le pitre toute la journée pour qu'elle continue ainsi.

« Évite de répéter ça devant une certaine personne si tu ne veux pas qu'ont aient à désakumatiser une fois de plus Monsieur Pigeon » signala la brune avec un léger clin d'oeil

Cette fois ce fut à Chat Noir de se mettre à rire nerveusement à l'idée ridicule de devoir vaincre une nouvelle fois le même ennemi.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il trouva sur lui le regard de Ladybug qui avait retrouvé tout son calme et son sérieux. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » demanda t'il soudainement anxieux

L'hésitation fit place sur le visage de la jeune héroïne et le blond sut immédiatement de quoi il était question.

« A propos de la dernière fois… »

« Oui je sais, je suis navré d'avoir été si tactile ce soir-là, nous venions de vivre une situation stressante et je ressentais le besoin de te serrer contre moi pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, je suis désolée ma Lady » la coupa le héros

Il l'avait devancé et Ladybug voyait que cela était dû à de la gêne. L'explication qu'il lui avait donnée se tenait. Après tout, elle-même avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Elle avait été la première à enlacer son partenaire et pouvait donc difficilement lui reprocher d'avoir fait de même.

« Tu voulais juste me serrer dans tes bras ? »

« Oui, tu as cru autre chose ? »

Ladybug fit un effort pour ne pas rougir, se sentant idiote d'avoir visiblement imaginé des choses à propos de son partenaire ces derniers jours.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais au contraire m'excuser car c'est moi la première qui t'ai pris contre moi. Je ne savais pas si ça t'avais contrarié vis-à-vis de ta copine… » Déclara t'elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens

Chat Noir ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il comprenait ce que voulait insinuer sa Lady. La gêne naquit de nouveau dans l'esprit du héros. En son fond intérieur il savait que le comportement de sa coéquipière ne l'avait pas contrarié, bien au contraire. Il avait été trop heureux bien qu'un peu perturbé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Bien sûr elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, ni de mon identité secrète. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir tout lui dire »

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Pour leurs sécurités ainsi que ceux de leurs proches.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens » lâcha sans s'en rendre compte la jeune héroïne.

Son partenaire s'attendait à se faire sermonner sur le fait que leurs identités ne devaient en aucun cas être divulguées. En tant que nouvelle gardienne, c'était de son devoir. Il fut donc surpris d'une déclaration comme celle-là.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

La brune hésita. Devait-elle parler à Chat Noir ? Après tout, il était son ami et elle avait indéniablement rêvé le rapprochement entre eux l'autre soir. Son partenaire était en couple maintenant, heureux, alors, elle n'avait plus de raison de lui cacher qu'elle aussi l'était et cela par peur de le blesser. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre mais Chat Noir n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Sans vouloir l'admettre, cette idée faisait toujours un peu mal.

« Je te dis ça, parce que…moi aussi j'aimerais parfois dire à mon copain qui je suis et ce que je fais. C'est pesant de mentir tout le temps aux gens qu'on aime alors oui je sais ce que tu ressens »

Un bloc de glace tomba sur l'estomac du blond. Ainsi Ladybug avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cela le fit doublement culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la dernière fois. Et dire qu'il avait failli l'embrasser alors qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Peut-être se serait-elle senti trahi par son comportement, peut-être se serait-il pris la plus grosse gifle de sa vie...

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Chat Noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un puissant sentiment de jalousie à l'égard de ce jeune homme qui avait réussi là où lui avait échoué en volant le cœur de sa Lady. Il se força à se calmer en se souvenant que la coccinelle n'avait jamais caché être amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Il était donc obligatoire qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce jeune homme retourne ses sentiments à une fille aussi merveilleuse que la jeune héroïne, avec ou sans le masque. Il devait être heureux pour elle. C'est ce que devait faire un ami.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un »

Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre, ce qui n'échappa pas au félin.

« J'avais peur de te blesser en te le disant, à cause de, tu sais »

A cause des sentiments que Chat Noir nourrissaient pour elle. C'est ce que le héros comprit en tout cas. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Cette prévenance était touchante mais n'atténuait en rien la douleur dans sa poitrine. Ladybug était avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle était enfin avec le garçon de ses rêves. C'était fini pour lui de façon définitive.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du en souffrir, il avait renoncé à sa Lady le jour où il avait accepté d'ouvrir son cœur à Kagami. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Mais le temps n'était pas à cette constatation, Chat Noir avait perdu à jamais la possibilité qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui mais il ne la perdrait pas elle, il serait là, peu importe la manière dont elle le souhaitait. Il ne voulait que son bonheur même si cela consistait à s'effacer et sourire.

« Ma Lady, à une époque, j'aurai vraiment aimé être le garçon de ton cœur mais il a bien fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que tu en aimais un autre, que ce serait lui et toujours lui. De mon côté, je t'aimais assez pour vouloir tourner la page en te souhaitant d'être heureuse même si ce n'était pas avec moi. Je suis ravi que le garçon de tes rêves se soit enfin rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé par une fille comme toi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et profites en juste, tu le mérites ma Lady »

En finissant son discours, le blond saisit la main de la jeune fille pour déposer un baiser dessus. Il n'avait rien d'insolent, de dragueur ou de taquin. Il se voulait juste doux, tendre, comme si Chat Noir s'inclinait devant la jeune femme autant que devant sa défaite face à ce rival dont il ignorait tout.

Ladybug se sentit une fois de plus touchée par les mots de son partenaire autant qu'ils lui fendaient le cœur. De nouveau, il lui prouvait la puissance qu'avaient ses sentiments à son égard. Il l'aimait au moins autant qu'elle-même aimait Adrien et elle se trouvait maintenant à regretter de ne pas avoir su aimer Chat Noir comme il le méritait quand il en était encore temps.

D'autre part, elle avait bien compris que son partenaire s'était évincer pour son bonheur. Elle l'avait tant repoussé au nom de ses sentiments pour Adrien qu'il lui semblait cruel aujourd'hui de lui avouer qu'elle sortait finalement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait laissé sa chance à Luka alors qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de repousser son ami et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Son coéquipier en aimait une autre à présent, mais il n'était pas exclu que lui avouer qu'elle avait renoncé à vivre une histoire avec le garçon ayant initialement volé son cœur ne blesse son partenaire. Elle choisit donc de se taire et de laisser croire à Chat Noir qu'elle était enfin avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

« Je te remercie chaton. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi »

En lui disant ça, elle lui avait pris la main et il lui répondit en la serrant avec un sourire.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi » lui affirma le félin

« Toi et moi contre le reste du monde » confirma Ladybug

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussirent à voir la tristesse qui se cachait derrière le sourire de son coéquipier.

Lentement après cela, le brune enleva sa main de celle de son partenaire avant de se racler la gorge. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle n'avait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire avec les gardiens des Miraculous. Ils n'avaient pas juste disparus.

« Chat Noir, si je voulais te voir c'était surtout pour te demander ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance »

Le super-héros détourna un instant le regard et se retint de justesse de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne face aux souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Ladybug s'était effondrée et il avait cru qu'il l'avait perdue. Le blond choisit de ne pas raconter à sa Lady qu'il s'était jeté sur elle et avait décidé qu'il n'aurait aucun repos avant de l'avoir retrouvé.

« Quand tu t'es évanouie, Lobsang Po a dit que le nouveau gardien venait d'être désigné et qu'il me chargeait de te féliciter pour ça à ton réveil. Comme je ne comprenais rien, il m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun poison, que tout était une mise en scène pour voir ce que contenait nos cœurs »

C'était la vérité. Le héros se souvint soudainement de la suite de l'histoire et un détail pourtant loin d'être insignifiant lui revint à l'esprit. Il enfonça alors sa main gantée dans une de ses poches pour sortir un morceau de papier qu'il observa un instant avant de le tendre à sa partenaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda curieusement l'héroïne

« Le numéro de téléphone de Maitre Po, il l'a laissé pour toi »

La brune souleva de surprise les sourcils autant que de suspicion.

« Un numéro de téléphone ? »

« Et bien oui ils savent s'adapter au monde moderne » rétorqua le félin, ignorant volontairement le fait qu'il avait réagi de la même manière que Ladybug quand le gardien lui avait confié ce numéro

La jeune fille le saisit et le regarda un moment comme si le bout de papier allait se transformer en monstre ou encore libérer un terrible maléfice. Au bout d'un moment à le contempler, elle dut admettre que sa seule particularité était d'être recouverte d'une encre de couleur bleue.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ? » questionna un peu rhétoriquement l'héroïne

Son partenaire ne put se retenir de rire devant l'expression perplexe de sa Lady. Il lui semblait évident maintenant que les gardiens des Miraculous ne leur voulaient aucun mal mais la jeune fille en doutait encore apparemment.

Peut-être que Chat Noir pensait cela à cause des derniers propos des gardiens. A moins que cela ne soit dû au regard bienveillant que Lobsang avait posé sur lui après que Ladybug ait perdu connaissance.

Devant le regard mi boudeur mi sévère de sa coéquipière, le héros se reprit bien vite.

« Appelle le simplement ma Lady »

Décidant de remettre sa décision sur ce point à plus tard, elle rangea le bout de papier avant de sourire à son partenaire.

* * *

Les derniers jours avaient été stressants et Marinette était persuadée de s'être imaginé des choses à bien des niveaux, particulièrement concernant son coéquipier. Pendant un moment elle s'était dit qu'elle avait projeté ses propres envies avant de s'en vouloir d'y avoir ne serait-ce que penser.

Aujourd'hui, la situation se normalisait enfin. Luka l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de passer du temps ensemble et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle avait accepté. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser d'écouter le jeune homme jouer de sa guitare. C'était son moyen de communiquer et Marinette savait qu'il lui déclarait ses sentiments de cette manière. Chaque note accompagné d'un regard tendre représentait un "je t'aime" qui la faisait doucement frissonner.

Luka était parfait. Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres, la jeune fille se sentait bien et pensait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Du moins presque.

Sa conversation avec Chat Noir à ce sujet lui revenait en tête en permanence.

Tikki passait son temps à lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque. Elle avait parfois du mal à s'en convaincre. Même si elle restait fondamentalement la même, avec toujours ses soucis, ses interrogations, ses émotions, la brune n'en menait pas moins une vie très différente.

Elle se sentait parfois comme une pièce de monnaie.

D'un côté, il y avait Ladybug, la courageuse héroïne de Paris, dévouée à sa cause avec Chat Noir comme unique allié, comme meilleur ami. Rien d'autre ne comptait que Paris et son merveilleux partenaire quand elle revêtait son costume rouge pour un énième combat.

Puis de l'autre côté, il y avait Marinette, simplement Marinette, qui n'avait jamais réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Adrien, failli à convaincre quiconque des manigances de Lila mais qui avait trouvé un garçon en or qui l'aimait plus qu'il ne semblait possible. C'était le deuxième garçon à l'aimer comme cela mais lui elle ne l'avait pas laissé filer.

Les deux vies de l'apprentie styliste semblaient s'opposer et la forcer à être deux personnes différentes. Mais Luka l'aidait à être elle-même. Comme il le lui avait dit il y a de ça quelques mois.

_Ca va aller Marinette. Tu peux tout me dire à moi. Tu peux aussi ne rien me dire si tu préfères. Avec moi tu peux être toi-même, juste toi-même_

Et elle était elle-même. Mise à part lui avoir avoué son identité de super héroïne, Marinette avait tout dit à Luka. Cela aurait pu être gênant, surtout lorsqu'elle lui a parlé de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant si longtemps pour Adrien, mais elle pensait qu'il devait savoir.

Indéniablement, cela avait permis à Luka de mieux la comprendre. Le jeune homme avait été flatté de la confiance que lui accordait sa petite copine et avait accepté de l'écouter comme l'aurait fait un ami. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté depuis.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus observa Marinette qui était silencieuse depuis un moment. Il devina des soucis dont il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il se permit donc une tendre caresse sur la joue pour lui témoigner son affection.

Ce geste fit sourire la brune qui en profita pour venir se lover un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait plus légère. Luka était celui qu'il lui fallait, c'était certain.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Marinette. Elle ne le pouvait pas, ne le pourrait jamais, pas tant qu'elle serait Ladybug ainsi que la gardienne des Miraculous mais elle choisit de mentir à Luka pour son propre bien :

« Oui je le sais »

* * *

Le rayon rose passa près, très près, trop près de Ladybug et elle ne dut de ne pas s'être transformée en fleur qu'au réflexe surhumain de Chat Noir.

Qui aurait cru qu'une écologiste militante témoin d'incivisme dans les rues de Paris pourrait décider que chaque mètre carré de cette ville devaient redevenir le territoire des arbres et fleurs ?

Visiblement, le Papillon était très orienté protection de la nature à en croire la nouvelle akumatisée.

La super-héroïne reprit son souffle après avoir atterri au sol, son partenaire la protégeant de son corps.

« Merci, c'est passé à poil près »

« Un poil ? J'ai pourtant été chez le toiletteur récemment » tenta t'il avec humour tout en se redressant subitement, près à un nouvel assaut

Ils échangèrent un regard alors que Ladybug se remettait debout. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Papillon avait légèrement changé de technique. Il ne cherchait pas à récupérer les deux miraculous. Il concentrait ses attaques sur Ladybug de façon flagrante.

Son rôle de nouvelle gardienne était-elle la cause de ce revirement ? Voulait-il la pousser à aller chercher à l'aide d'autres super-héros pour la piéger comme il l'avait fait avec Maitre Fu ? Était-il simplement agacer de la capacité de la jeune fille à tout réparer ?

Peut-être un mélange de tout cela à la fois. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Chat Noir qui tenta un bond avant d'asséner un coup violent que son ennemi parvint juste à éviter. Il allait bondir de nouveau quand Ladybug le retint par sa ceinture, le ramenant en arrière.

« Calme toi Chat Noir, tu ne dois pas te laisser gagner par la colère, jamais, souviens toi »

Ils en avaient en effet parlé après que Marinette ait failli se faire akumatiser. Sans révéler son identité, elle avait précisé à son partenaire que s'il se laissait aller à des sentiments négatifs, même eux étaient susceptibles d'être akumatisés.

L'héroïne avait omis de lui dire qu'elle avait déjà eu à le combattre alors qu'il était Chat Blanc et ne voulait plus jamais avoir à vivre cela. Lorsqu'elle avait changé le passé, elle avait de ce fait renoncé à un avenir avec son partenaire, un partenaire que son elle future aurait aimé, elle ne voulait donc pas avoir fait cela pour rien.

Ils n'auraient jamais cet avenir par sa faute. Parfois Marinette entendant encore les mots déchirants de désespoir de son partenaire alors qu'elle venait de le désakumatiser.

_Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça.__Nous étions heureux, nous allons être heureux, je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cet avenir_

La super-héroïne coccinelle continuait à rêver de ce jour. Il la hantait. Sa consolation était de se dire qu'aujourd'hui Chat Noir était heureux, même si c'était avec une autre, et n'aurait donc jamais à vivre ce jour maudit.

« Ça suffit il est temps d'en finir » déclara Ladybug fermement, se remettant dans le combat, avant de jeter en l'air son yoyo « LuckyCharm »

Une nuée de coccinelle plus tard, ceux fut deux collier pour chien relié par une seule chaîne qui tombèrent entre les mains de la jeune femme.

« Et je suis censée faire quoi avec ça ? »

« Si c'est pour faire faire une ballade à un animal, je te préviens que je passe mon tour » plaisanta le félin

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans trouver pour autant la solution. Les deux héros esquivèrent pendant un court moment les rayons rosés avant qu'un gros problème ne se présente à eux.

Semblant sorti de nulle part, un sentimonstre ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une plante carnivore, apparu à côté de l'akumatisée, compliquant de ce fait le combat alors que le temps de l'héroïne avant sa détransformation lui était compté.

« Va te mettre à l'abri, je les retiendrai » lui hurla le super-héros

Mais Ladybug ne pouvait pas l'écouter. L'akumatisée était déjà redoutable mais avec ce sentimonstre, cela serait sans doute trop pour son partenaire s'il restait seul.

« Je reste avec toi »

C'était sans appel et il le ressentit très bien.

Papillon devenait de plus en plus rusé, apprenant de leurs affrontements, ciblant les points faibles des deux héros qui avaient perdus leurs précieux alliés.

Ils leur fallaient une idée et vite sinon l'identité secrète de la jeune fille allait être dévoilé. Elle regarda de nouveau les environs et soudain elle sut.

Ladybug cria le nom de son partenaire qui fut auprès d'elle dans la seconde. La brune lui expliqua son plan et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non, c'est trop risqué »

« Si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse »

Malheureusement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Chat Noir n'avait rien de mieux à lui proposer et le temps étant compté, il fallait se dépêcher.

Il s'élança en direction du toit un peu plus loin alors que l'héroïne se mit à courir dans la même direction.

Elle entendit la voix de l'akumatisé lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir, qu'elle et son miraculous serait bientôt entre les mains du Papillon.

Ladybug continua de s'enfoncer dans cette rue étroite, en profitant pour saisir au passage un grand plaid qu'un parisien avait mis à sécher sur le rebord de son balcon. Entendant biper une fois de plus ses boucles d'oreilles, elle s'enroula dedans tout en prenant soin de masquer son visage, il fallait aller plus vite.

« Tu vas te détransformer bientôt Ladybug, cache toi autant que tu le pourras mais sans tes pouvoirs, je te retrouverai »

Elle se retourna pour voir que, comme prévu, l'akumatisée comme la plante carnivore s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite. L'héroïne était en place, elle saisit alors d'une main le luckycharm et se prépara.

Alors que l'akumatisée lança avec sa pancarte de militante un éclair visant à la transformer en végétal, la brune s'élança en l'air, en jetant le plaid aux visages de ses attaquants. La vue bloquer, ils continuèrent d'avancer à l'endroit où se trouvait Ladybug quelques secondes avant pendant que celle-ci, encore dans les airs, en profitait pour nouer d'une geste rapide les deux colliers autour de leurs cous respectifs.

Passant chacun d'un côté d'un lampadaire de la ville de Paris, la chaîne reliant les deux colliers arrêta la course des deux poursuivants qui finirent au sol au moment où Chat Noir bondit sur la pancarte de l'akumatisée armé de son Cataclysme avant de fracasser d'un lancée précis de bâton, la petite statuette en forme de fleur au sommet du crâne de la plante carnivore.

Une plume et un papillon tentèrent de s'échapper mais Ladybug fut plus rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient purifiés et elle lançait en l'air le double collier avec son traditionnel « Miraculous Ladybug »

Les coccinelles magiques firent leur œuvre et le dernier bip des boucles d'oreilles retentit. Marinette sentit la magie se dissiper perdant son costume rouge à point noir.

Dans un réflexe surhumain, elle réussit à bondir dans le léger renfoncement entre les deux immeubles, sachant pertinemment que si qui que ce soit passait ne serait-ce que la tête, s'en était finit de son secret.

Chat Noir n'avait rien loupé de cette scène. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la situation de pouvoir savoir qui se cachait sous le masque de Ladybug. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois du jour où il découvrirait enfin le visage de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était même devenu un sujet de rêverie récurrent.

Aujourd'hui pouvait être ce jour. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de s'avancer un petit peu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et il était de son devoir de protéger son secret. Mieux valait lui plutôt qu'un parisien trop curieux. Papillon n'aurait pas de raison de penser qu'il connaissait l'identité de Ladybug.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'avança, lentement mais surement. Les 5 mètres de distance se réduisirent et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun. Il posa sa main gantée sur l'angle du mur quand il entendit le bip de son propre Miraculous. Il lui restait du temps. Il le savait.

Chat Noir n'avait qu'à tendre le cou mais ce fut ses oreilles qui traînèrent d'abord dans ce renfoncement.

Il entendit clairement la respiration saccadée de sa Lady ainsi que le martèlement de son cœur. Elle avait peur. Jamais le héros n'avait senti sa partenaire si fragile. Elle avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas la trahir.

Lâchant ce mur, il se retourna pour aller chercher le plaid qui avait précédemment aveuglé leurs ennemis. Il s'en saisit, sachant très bien ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Ma Lady ? »

« Chat Noir ne me regarde pas, va-t'en »

Bien qu'il comprenne sa partenaire, il savait également que c'était impossible. Ladybug ne l'admettrait sans doute pas mais la fille sous le masque était bien trop vulnérable ainsi.

Il tendit alors la main afin de laisser dépasser le plaid du coté du mur de sa partenaire.

« Cache toi dedans et je te dépose ailleurs avant de me détransformer »

C'était plus une sommation qu'une réelle suggestion. C'était la meilleure des options et ils le savaient tous les deux. Malgré cela, un soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de Chat Noir alors que la jeune femme n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement pour saisir l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

« Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance »

Le héros craignait de devoir argumenter plus longtemps car après tout, le temps lui était compté aussi.

Il fut donc ravi de voir la main délicate de sa sublime partenaire se saisir timidement de ce plaid.

Ce simple geste, au-delà de réchauffer quelque chose au creux de son estomac, interrogea Chat Noir pour la première fois sur la fille derrière le masque.

Lors de leur tout premier affrontement avec le Papillon, sa Lady s'était élevée face à leur ennemi, avait clamé devant Paris qu'ils les protégeraient, fait preuve d'un courage qui défiait l'imagination. Instantanément il avait aimé cette fille. Chacune de leur rencontre par la suite n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Dans l'instant, le héros se souvint qu'initialement, la fille de ses rêves avaient peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de sa maladresse alors qu'elle débutait tout juste sa carrière d'héroïne. Il avait aimé cette fille, celle sous le masque car elle avait su vaincre ses peurs, prendre sur elle, et cela pour affronter le mal. C'était le plus noble des courages.

Le cœur du félin frémit encore un peu plus et là, il sut avec la plus grande clarté ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait cette fille. Pas comme un ami. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, peu importe le temps qui passait ou encore son attirance pour Kagami. C'était Ladybug. Peu importe qui elle était en réalité, cette fille là, il l'aimait. Elle n'était pas qu'un fantasme de courage, elle était le courage. Il aimait la fille sous le masque peut-être plus que l'héroïne dans son costume rouge extrêmement moulant laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Mais là il s'égarait un peu.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu cette prise de conscience, il devait à présent lui-même faire preuve du même courage.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à lui. Chat Noir réalisa que c'était le signal que Ladybug était prête.

Il franchit donc le mur qui les séparait tout en prenant soin de fixer au maximum le sol. Ce détail n'échappa pas à sa partenaire qui ne lui en fut que plus reconnaissante. Elle s'en voulut pendant quelques secondes d'avoir hésité à saisir la protection qu'il lui tendait alors que son coéquipier l'avait toujours protégé.

Sans chercher à prolonger ce moment, notamment parce que son miraculous n'allait pas lui permettre de rester transformer encore longtemps, le super-héros saisit dans ses bras sa partenaire de toujours.

Il s'élança d'un bond pour atterrir sur le toit. Ils étaient enfin hors de vue.

Marinette avait glissé ses bras autour du cou de Chat Noir, se pressant contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle savait qu'elle devait se cacher pour lui épargner la déception de voir qu'elle n'était… et bien, qu'elle.

Elle devait aussi le protéger, parce que savoir le mettrait en danger. Personne ne devait savoir, personne.

Connaitre son identité était un peu supplémentaire vers Chat Blanc et elle ne le supporterait pas. Les secrets les mieux gardés sont ceux que l'on ne partage pas.

C'est du moins ce qu'elle se répétait alors que son partenaire bondissait avec l'agilité du félin auquel il avait emprunté le nom.

Chat Noir quant à lui fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser trop perturbé par le fait qu'il tenait dans ses bras la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé et que ses doigts sans gants traînaient dans sa nuque à la base de ses cheveux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atterrir discrètement dans une rue où Ladybug pourrait sortir sans risquer d'être remarqué.

Bien que le temps soit compté, elle mit un moment à se détacher de son partenaire. Ses bras lui apportaient un sentiment de réconfort qu'elle n'avait connu que dans ceux de Luka. Cela creusa lentement le doute dans l'héroïne.

Quand elle fut sur ses pieds, encore bien cachée, la gêne la prit et elle ne fut jamais aussi reconnaissante à un plaid de cacher la rougeur sur ses joues.

Elle aurait voulu remercier son partenaire mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Marinette ne voyait que le sourire doux de son chaton, un sourire qui lui donna envie de se découvrir et ainsi en finir avec tous ces secrets. Elle serait au moins entière, totalement honnête envers une personne.

La jeune fille ne prolongea cependant pas sa réflexion car son partenaire se plia en une courbette gracieuse avant de se propulser vers le toit.

Elle resta bouche bée un moment avant d'oser sortir de cette ruelle, le sourire tendre de son partenaire gravé dans sa rétine.

* * *

Chapitre 10 fini. Je dirais bien bientôt le 11 mais je ne vais pas m'engager sur le bientôt.

Je ferais au mieux.

A bientôt

Zarryn


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous

J'ai été rapide cette fois n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? C'est simple, j'étais en vacances. Quand j'ai le temps d'écrire, ne suis pas préoccupée par le boulot et fais l'autruche sur le reste, je suis bien plus productive. Je ne pense malheureusement pas réussir à maintenir ce rythme-là mais je ne vous lâche pas je le redis.

Merci à Meteora que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP pour sa review.

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 11, bonne lecture.

* * *

« Je suis sincèrement désolé »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde. Peu importe quoi. Protester, crier, le frapper peut-être mais il n'était pas préparé au silence encore plus gênant que sa précédente déclaration.

La brune se contenta de le fixer comme si elle cherchait l'humour dans ses propos tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pourtant rien de tel. Peut-être était-ce simplement une manière de rester dans le déni, d'atténuer le choc, de penser que cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui avoir annoncer ça.

« Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que ce soit toi » fut la seule déclaration qu'elle fit, revoyant dans sa tête tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Et pourtant c'était lui. Il l'avait fait, il avait prit cette décision même s'il avait également pensé que l'attitude parfois froide de sa partenaire ainsi que sa parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même la prédisposait à ce rôle.

« Encore une fois Kagami, je suis désolé » reprit Adrien

Il était dur d'être celui qui rompait mais il supposait qu'il était encore plus dur d'être la personne qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Kagami était une fille bien et il regrettait la souffrance qu'il lui imposait sans le moindre doute. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle. Cela ne serait pas correct.

Il ne pouvait pas être avec une fille alors qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'une autre. Le blond avait réalisé la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa Lady qu'il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même à ce point. S'il aimait autant l'héroïne de Paris, il ne pouvait être avec une autre. C'était une question de respect. Ladybug avait volé son cœur et pour le meilleur comme le pire, il devait vivre avec jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lui fasse éprouver ce sentiment.

Adrien espérait alors que cette future personne l'aimerait et le verrai pour ce qu'il était vraiment. C'était une idée qui lui trottait en tête depuis son échange avec Kagami puis Marinette sur le sujet.

A cette pensée, son regard se tourna vers sa camarade de classe et malgré sa situation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle semblait heureuse, rayonnante dans les bras de Luka. Le guitariste était venu la voir à la sortie des cours. Tout comme Kagami avec lui pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Il reporta son attention vers l'intéressée qui était en train de le foudroyer du regard.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus calme possible croyant ainsi désamorcer une situation sur le point de devenir tragique

Il n'y arriva pas s'il en jugeait par l'expression de son ex petite amie

« Tu me quittes pour une autre fille ? »

Le blond ne pouvait répondre non sans mentir mais il en était de même pour le oui. Il ne la quittait pas pour Ladybug, il l'a quittait parce qu'il lui était impossible au vu de ses sentiments actuelles de rester avec elle. Les dits sentiments incluaient ce qu'il ressentait pour sa Lady mais également ce qu'il n'éprouvait pas envers sa compagne d'escrime.

Il lui devait la vérité, il se la devait à lui-même.

« Je ne te quittes pas pour sortir avec une autre. Tu es merveilleuse Kagami mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous méritons tous deux de trouver la personne qui nous correspond vraiment »

Il était sincère. Adrien souhaitait à Kagami tout le bonheur du monde, et il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas avec lui.

"Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre" lui répondit la brune

"Non Kagami, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Ton bonheur est avec un autre que moi" déclara t'il du tac au tac avec certitude.

La jeune escrimeuse aurait pu se contenter de cette explication. Elle voyait qu'Adrien ne mentait pas. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard que son ancien petit ami avait lancé en direction de Marinette.

A une époque, son amie aux yeux bleus était une rivale pour obtenir le cœur d'Adrien. Tous les moyens auraient été bons pour l'écraser mais depuis, elles étaient devenues proche. La fille du boulanger était sa seule amie.

Marinette s'était effacée. Elle avait renoncé à Adrien à son profit alors qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Kagami le savait mais jamais une fois elle ne l'en avait remerciée. Ce sujet était pour ainsi dire taboo entre elles. L'apprentie styliste avait souffert par sa faute avant qu'elle ne trouve du réconfort et de l'amour auprès de Luka.

Aujourd'hui, elle était enfin heureuse et cela n'était pas du fait de Kagami et encore moins d'Adrien.

Comme Marinette avait prouvé être son amie, c'était à l'escrimeuse de le faire aujourd'hui.

« Tu ne t'approches pas de Marinette » lâcha abruptement la brune.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Les yeux d'Adrien trahirent son incompréhension.

« J'ai vu ton sourire en la regardant, ne t'approche pas de Marinette, elle a bien assez souffert à cause de toi alors maintenant qu'elle est heureuse, tu la laisses tranquille »

La confusion du blond s'agrandit. Il chercha dans sa mémoire un moment où il avait pu blesser sa camarade de classe sans que rien ne lui vienne en tête. Bien sûr, Chat Noir avait heurté ses sentiments, mais Kagami n'était pas censé le savoir.

Si jamais elle le savait, c'était la catastrophe. Cela signifiait que son secret était percé à jour, autrement dit, il était dans la galère, une énorme galère.

Il devrait rendre son miraculous ? Quitter la ville par meure de sécurité afin de protéger Ladybug ? La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Adrien cacha la panique qui menaçait de grimper en lui.

« De quoi tu parles Kagami ? » interrogea avec inquiétude le blond

Cette fois, ce fut à l'escrimeuse d'ouvrir les yeux, croyant comprendre.

« En fait tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as jamais rien vu ? » Constata-t-elle avec stupéfaction

Il avait toujours semblé évident à la jeune femme qu'Adrien était aveugle. Tout le collège à l'époque était au courant et lui non. Premier concerné, dernier informé comme on dit mais là, il y avait des limites. Adrien ne pouvait quand même pas ignoré que Marinette avait été follement amoureuse de lui quand même ?

« Je ne comprends rien » déclara le jeune homme, plus confus encore

Elle ne parlait pas de Chat Noir, c'était maintenant certain, son secret était sauf mais cela le plongea dans la plus grande des perplexités. Il ne comprenait véritablement rien à ce retournement de situation. Kagami elle, acceptait le fait qu'il ne la quittait pas pour son amie. Même si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait pu éventuellement essayer de se réjouir pour son amie mais en tant qu'ex copine venant de se faire plaquer, elle voulait seulement que le blond finisse ses jours seul et malheureux.

« Peu importe. Au revoir Adrien »

Kagami se leva alors sans rien montrer de sa souffrance intérieure. Sans rien ajouter, elle commença à s'en aller avec tout le calme et la fierté qui la caractérisaient, laissant le blond seul avec ses réflexions.

Marinette vit partir son amie sans Adrien et se demanda s'il y avait eu un problème, une dispute de couple entre eux. Elle interrogea Luka sur la nécessité d'aller la voir pour s'assurer tout allait bien.

Le jeune homme la serra un peu plus dans ses bras en lui affirmant que parfois il fallait laisser ses amis un peu seul. Il ne lui précisa pas qu'il avait prêté attention à l'ex couple et réussit à percevoir le contenu de leur discussion.

* * *

Il n'avait pas du tout été du gout du chauffeur d'Adrien que ce dernier le congédie parce qu'il souhaitait rentrer à pied. Le jeune mannequin savait cependant que le gorille ne devait pas se trouver bien loin, le suivant sans doute sur une route parallèle.

Le blond avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Qu'avait donc voulu dire Kagami plus tôt avec Marinette ?

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies. Se pouvait-il que sa camarade de classe ait confié quelque chose à l'escrimeuse ?

_Ne t'approche pas de Marinette, elle a bien assez souffert à cause de toi_

Mais quand ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait pu penser avoir mal agit s'il avait été akumatisé un jour mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chat Noir avait certes à quelques reprises été sous l'influence d'un super vilain mais jamais il ne s'en était pris à Marinette. Dans ce genre de cas, il semblerait que le Papillon le poussait uniquement à affronter Ladybug.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la jeune fille à côté de lui avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Pauvre Adrien, je suis désolée, je sais qu'une rupture est toujours difficile mais tu dois savoir que je suis là pour toi, de la façon dont tu voudras »

A la réflexion, le mannequin regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté de rentrer en voiture. Cela lui aurait évité de subir les yeux larmoyants de Lila ainsi que sa fausse compassion.

« Tu as espionné notre conversation ? »

Ce n'était pas une réelle question tant la réponse était évidente.

L'air choqué sur le visage de la rouquine lui parut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique même s'il était persuadé qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je m'inquiète uniquement pour toi, c'est à ça que serve les amis » répliqua la jeune fille

Et dire qu'elle osait se prétendre son amie. Adrien trouvait qu'employer ce terme pour la qualifier était insultant pour les personnes véritablement proches de lui.

« Je suis touché par ta sollicitude Lila mais comme tu vois, je vais bien »

Il s'inquiétait juste de ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal à Marinette. A une époque, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait, était maladroite, bégayante en sa compagnie mais depuis, ça allait mieux. Lui avait-elle caché quelque chose ?

Non, il ne voulait pas se laisser influencer. Marinette était son amie, son amie la plus sincère. Il tenait à avoir foi en elle. Même si il allait sans doute devoir avoir une conversation avec elle pour éclaircir le point soulevé par Kagami.

« Tu n'as donc pas besoin d'être consolé ? »

Non, définitivement non et certainement pas par Lila Rossi, la plus grande menteuse et manipulatrice du lycée pour ne pas dire de Paris.

« Je dois te laisser Lila, je dois retrouver mon chauffeur un peu plus loin »

Elle n'était pas dupe, il le savait. Il ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, envahissant de ce fait son espace vital. Adrien fit encore une fois un effort pour ne pas reculer, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de penser qu'elle l'effrayait.

Lila se pencha, frôlant son visage avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent presque l'oreille du blond.

« Je serais là quand tu te décideras Adrien » déclara t'elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui écœura le mannequin

Son regard provocateur le toisa alors qu'elle se retournait, sourire aux lèvres. Elle partit en faisait visiblement rouler ses hanches bien plus que nécessaire.

Le blond ne pouvait se détacher de l'idée que Lila faisait tout son possible pour l'allumer et qu'avec son récent célibat, les choses n'allaient aller qu'en s'aggravant. Elle avait jeter son dévolu sur lui et ce que l'italienne voulait, elle l'obtenait en général. Ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois.

Jamais il ne serait avec la rouquine. C'était une certitude pour lui. Il craignait néanmoins ce qu'elle pourrait faire quand elle le réaliserait.

* * *

Chat Noir se tenait sur un toit en face de la boulangerie des parents de Marinette. Il avait eu besoin de s'évader après que son père l'ait une énième fois abandonné pour le repas du soir.

Visiblement, le gorille ne lui avait pas rapporté qu'il était partiellement rentré à pied avant de finir le chemin en voiture, sinon, nul doute que son illustre géniteur aurait fait une apparition pour le punir. Encore un petit discours sur les dangers du monde, sur le fait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui mais son fils...

Parfois Adrien voulait lui dire qu'il était Chat Noir et donc n'avait aucun besoin de protection. Même son père était capable de comprendre que s'il pouvait affronter le Papillon alors il ne craignait rien en se promenant seul dans la rue, pas vrai ? Si Ladybug n'avait pas insisté sur l'importance des identités secrètes, peut-être aurait-il envisagé d'avouer la vérité au grand Gabriel Agreste.

Ce soir n'était cependant pas le bon jour pour cela.

Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait fui dans la nuit et ces pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Initialement il s'était demandé si le moment était approprié pour quelques questions à son amie mais il s'était finalement surpris à observer la vie qu'elle menait.

Il avait vu Luka à table avec sa camarade ainsi que sa famille. Il avait vu de la joie. Il n'avait pas manqué la rougeur sur les joues de Marinette alors que Luka et elle s'était retrouvé un moment seuls dans sa chambre.

Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus commença à embrasser la brune, le héros n'avait pas pu supporter de rester plus longtemps. Il n'était pas un voyeur pour commencer et cette vision était plus dure à supporter qu'il ne le croyait.

Était-ce parce qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Luka s'il l'avait voulu ? Lui-même avait été invité par Tom à manger avec eux.

Le héros arrêta son propre mouvement de fuite pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de jalouser le copain de Marinette ? Clairement oui mais pourquoi ? Le fait qu'il ne vivait pas dans une prison dorée ? Qu'il pouvait mener une vie normale auprès de la fille qu'il aimait ? Parce que dans leur couple ils pouvaient tout se dire ? Parce que c'était Marinette la fille dans ses bras et qui souriait maintenant comme si elle était la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'arrêter de penser. Adrien était confus depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis Kagami et Lila. Froideur d'un côté et prédateur de l'autre. Il était normal qu'il recherche la compagnie de quelqu'un comme Marinette. Seulement cette dernière semblait bien occupée alors il lui parlerait un autre jour.

Là il s'enfuyait au plus profond de la nuit pour oublier tout ce qui le tourmentait.

* * *

Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre et qu'Adrien n'était toujours pas là, Marinette commença à s'inquiéter.

Qu'elle-même soi en retard, cela relevait presque de la normalité mais Adrien ? Jamais. Pas sans qu'il ne prévienne son meilleur ami en tout cas.

« Dis Nino, tu es sur que tu n'as pas reçu un message d'Adrien pour te dire qu'il serait en retard ? » demanda Alya à son copain, devançant les pensées de son amie.

Le DJ regarda son téléphone avant de secouer la tête pour confirmer qu'il n'avait rien. Cela inquiéta encore un peu la brune mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre :

« Il faut laisser ce pauvre Adrien tranquille, il a assez de souci comme ça » déclara énigmatiquement Lila

Elle parla néanmoins assez fort pour attirer sur elle l'attention de la classe. Chacun lui demandait ce qu'elle entendait par là, avide de potins sur la vie du jeune mannequin.

L'italienne prit alors un air ennuyée qui ne trompa pas Marinette. Elle jubilait à l'idée de lâcher sa future bombe, c'était tellement évident.

« Je…je ne peux pas en parler. Adrien et moi sommes devenus très proche depuis que je travaille comme mannequin avec lui. Il a fait de moi sa confidente et je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance »

A cet instant, Marinette hésita entre aller vomir à cause de cette minable comédie ou étrangler sur place jusqu'à suffocation sa camarade de classe. Si seulement elle n'était pas certaine que toute la classe protégerait Lila, il y a fort à parier qu'elle aurait choisi la seconde option.

« Allez Lila, nous ne dirons pas que ça vient de toi mais Adrien est notre ami aussi, si jamais il a des problèmes nous devons savoir pour l'aider » argumenta Nino

Elle sembla une fois de plus ennuyée comme si elle hésitait sur quoi faire. Poudre aux yeux une fois de plus.

« Adrien » dit-elle en marquant un temps d'arrêt n'ayant pour but que d'accrocher les autres à ses lèvres « Il… »

Bon sang, elle n'allait jamais en finir mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire réalisa Marinette, c'est que même en sachant que Lila était une menteuse pathologique, elle aussi écoutait avec attention ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de la rouquine.

« Il ne sort plus avec sa copine » lâcha-t'elle le plus dramatiquement possible

La nouvelle provoqua un grand brouhaha dans la salle de classe ainsi que le sourire ravi de certaines filles qui voyaient là l'occasion de mettre la main sur le célèbre héritier.

Marinette elle, sembla se décomposer.

A une époque, elle aurait sans doute été ravie mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. La brune était devenue amie avec Kagami et il lui était parfaitement évident que ce ne pouvait en aucun cas être elle qui avait rompu.

Les rouages se mirent en route dans sa tête plus rapidement encore que pour savoir comment utiliser un Luckycharm et soudain, tous pris un nouveau sens. Elle se souvint des questions d'Adrien sur la façon dont les gens le percevaient, elle se rappela l'air triste sur le visage de Kagami la veille alors qu'elle quittait le blond.

Adrien avait rompu avec son amie juste sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien vu. Elle s'en voulait pour ça.

L'apprentie styliste fut momentanément froissée d'apprendre cette nouvelle par Lila. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Adrien directement qui le lui dise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était confié à la rouquine sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

Néanmoins, étant l'amie de Kagami également, elle supposa que le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu la mettre dans une situation compliquée où elle aurait dû choisir son camp.

C'était la seule explication logique. Même au milieu de ses problèmes, Adrien pensait aux autres. C'était véritablement un garçon parfait pensa Marinette.

A présent, il fallait qu'elle parle à Kagami.

C'est sur ses bonnes pensées que le professeur entra en classe et commença le cours.

* * *

Adrien était arrivé en retard juste pour commencer la deuxième heure de cours, il n'avait pas manqué le regard en coin de ses camarades tout comme le sourire enjôleur de certaines.

Visiblement son nouveau statut avait déjà fait le tour du lycée.

Dans la mesure où il n'en avait parlé à personne et qu'il doutait que Kagami l'ait fait, la responsable lui semblait toute désignée : Lila.

Il imaginait sans mal qu'elle avait raconté cela afin d'en tirer un quelconque avantage. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée comme sa nouvelle petite amie.

Un mot lui fut glissé par Nino avec autant de discrétion que s'il lui avait balancé directement au visage. Lorsqu'il le déplia, il put lire assez rapidement une simple question qui aurait eu raison de ses doutes s'il en avait encore eu : « C'est vrai que tu n'es plus avec Kagami ? »

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet alors il répondit en griffonnant un simple « oui » sur le papier qu'il renvoya vers son expéditeur.

Un petit mouvement de tête de la part du DJ et Adrien comprit qu'il n'insisterait pas plus. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait chez Nino. Il n'insistait jamais même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Le sujet de tension le plus récurrent dans ce domaine aurait pu être l'attitude de son père mais son ami se contentait de le désapprouver en silence ou par de vagues haussements d'épaules.

Quand la sonnerie de la pause retentit, Marinette se dépêcha de sortir, sous le regard interrogateur d'Alya.

Dès qu'elle fut assez éloignée, elle s'autorisa à respirer calmement. La jeune femme avait tout sauf envie d'entendre la classe demander à Adrien des détails sur sa rupture. Elle ne voulait pas non plus assister à la comédie de Lila. Elle savait dorénavant que son camarade blond ne remettrai pas à sa place la rouquine et cela dans le but de la protéger elle. C'était trop dur de le savoir sans pour autant devoir y assister sans pouvoir agir.

Sans plus attendre, elle sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Kagami :

**J'ai appris, est ce que tu vas bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une réponse avant plusieurs heures mais elle fut en réalité presque instantanée :

**Je préfère ne pas en parler et rester seule pendant un moment. Je te recontacterai**

Marinette ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. Elle sentit vibrer une nouvelle fois son téléphone dans sa main. C'était un autre message venant de Kagami :

**Surtout prend soin de toi **

Elle s'interrogea sur le sens de ce sms et envisagea la possibilité de lui poser des questions à ce propos mais elle se retint. Son amie avait été claire, elle voulait être seule. Chacun gérait sa tristesse comme il le souhaitait et pouvait. Il semblait que c'était de noyer son chagrin dans la solitude qu'elle avait choisi.

Prendre soin d'elle… Les amis prenaient soin les uns des autres.

« Hé ça va Marinette ? » demanda une Alya qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

Elle fit un bond à la demande de son amie, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Devant cette réaction quelque peu disproportionné, la rousse se mit à rire.

« Quelque chose à cacher mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? »

Si seulement Alya savait. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle la tuerait pour ne pas lui avoir révéler la vérité sur son identité secrète et qu'elle trouverait un moyen de la ressusciter pour le plaisir de pouvoir la tuer de nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle exagérait un peu là…

La rouquine s'avança pour prendre son amie dans ses bras tout en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

« Ah Marinette, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu es un vrai lire ouvert. Ça t'as perturbé d'apprendre pour Adrien pas vrai ? »

Est-ce que la brune était troublée ? Oui sans doute, même si elle n'avait pas encore mis le doigt dessus. Elle se contenta donc d'un léger hochement de tête avant de laisser la journaliste analyser son état émotionnel.

« Adrien se retrouve libre certes mais tu es heureuse à présent avec Luka. C'est compliqué à gérer. D'un côté si Adrien pouvait s'intéresser à toi ça serait super mais ça serait aussi malhonnête pour Luka d'attendre ça. En plus, est ce que tu as vraiment envie d'être le plan B pour qu'il se console ? Non sérieusement, si seulement il.. »

« Alya » l'interrompit fortement Marinette, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Son amie s'interrompit pour la regarder, attendant qu'elle poursuive :

« Je suis avec Luka, je suis bien avec lui, il n'était pas mon plan B alors peu importe qu'Adrien ait rompu avec Kagami, ok ? »

« Ok » déclara la rousse, pas décidée à en rester là

Alya avait toujours été pour l'équipe Marinette/Adrien. Ce n'est pas comme si Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Alix et elle n'avaient pas œuvré en ce sens.

Parfois, vu l'intérêt romantique proche de zéro que portait Adrien à son amie, Alya pensait que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ait toujours échoué à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il faut dire aussi qu'à force de se trouver des excuses plus bancales les unes que les autres pour se sortir des situations improbables dans lesquelles elle s'était mise, Marinette s'était clairement enfoncé dans une friendzone.

Lorsque tout espoir semblait avoir disparu pour les deux lycéens, Alya avait été heureuse que son amie trouve amour et réconfort dans les bras de Luka. Ce gars était vraiment géniale mais elle connaissait la vérité : Marinette serait toujours amoureuse d'Adrien quoi qu'il arrive.

Cette dernière cependant semblait s'être convaincue du contraire et tant qu'elle serait heureuse, elle ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à le croire.

« Allez viens on retourne en cours » conclua la journaliste en traînant son amie par le bras

Elles arrivèrent rapidement et retournèrent à leurs places. La brune sentit alors un tapotement sur son épaule et se retourna par réflexe pour mieux se retrouver face au visage sérieux d'Adrien.

« Marinette, je peux te parler après les cours s'il te plait ? »

Elle focalisa toute son attention sur le fait de ne pas bafouiller, sachant que la bataille pour ne pas rougir était perdue d'avance.

« Oui, bien sûr »

Elle se retourna doucement et remarqua au passage le sourire pas du tout innocent sur le visage d'Alya qui traduisait bien le fond de sa pensée.

* * *

La journée était passée vite, bien trop vite au goût de Marinette qui se retrouvait maintenant en tête à tête avec Adrien devant le lycée.

Le temps passait mais elle le trouvait toujours incroyablement beau malgré le fait qu'elle s'était parfaitement convaincue qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

« Marinette » commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit

« Je sais pour Kagami et toi. Lila l'a dit ouvertement à la classe tout à l'heure »

Le mannequin grimaça en imaginant tout ce que cette vipère avait bien pu sous-entendre.

« Adrien, je sais que je suis aussi l'amie de Kagami, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'en a parler, ça a juste été un peu difficile de l'apprendre comme ça »

« Marinette, j'aime beaucoup Kagami mais pas comme j'aurai du. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec Lila, elle a du espionner ma conversation avec Kagami. Je te jure que tu aurais été la première personne à l'apprendre si j'avais pu te le dire mais c'était impossible »

Il pensait très vivement « parce que tu étais dans les bras de Luka » mais retint cette réflexion avant de poursuivre:

« Tu es mon amie et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es notre Ladybug du quotidien »

Il ne réalisa qu'il venait de prendre la main de Marinette qu'au moment où cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant leurs deux mains jointes. Elle devait penser à respirer oui respirer. Le mannequin ne venait pas encore une fois de la comparer à Ladybud et il ne venait surtout pas de prendre affectueusement sa main dans la sienne, ça non non non.

Devant sa réaction, Adrien la relâcha, gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire instinctivement. Peut-être était-il libre à présent mais sa camarade avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions.

« Si je voulais te voir c'était pour te demander quelque chose »

Le mannequin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. La brune attendit nerveusement qu'il poursuive.

« Avant de nous quitter, Kagami m'a dit quelque chose. Elle a dit que tu avais déjà bien assez souffert à cause de moi. »

Le blond releva la tête pour trouver les yeux grands ouverts de sa camarade, il poursuivit :

« T'ai-je vraiment fais du mal Marinette ? »

Un bloc de glace tomba sur l'estomac de la jeune fille en même temps qu'un sentiment de panique l'envahissait.

Kagami avait sans doute voulu la protéger en disant ça mais en l'occurrence, elle l'avait mise dans la panade la plus totale. Comment était-elle censé dire à Adrien que les seuls moments où elle avait souffert par « sa » faute était dû à un amour absolument non réciproque ?

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait trouver une parade.

« Tu ne m'as jamais blessé Adrien. Sauf bien sur le jour où j'ai cru que tu étais complice de Chloé pour coller du chewing-gum à ma place » plaisanta-t-elle

La lycéenne omis de lui dire que ce jour-là, elle était également tombé amoureuse de lui.

« Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous parce que…je tiens à toi »

Marinette frôla l'arrêt cardiaque pour la deuxième fois de la journée sauf que cette fois ça n'avait rien à voir avec la peur ou la surprise.

« Je suis sûre, tout va bien »

Elle l'avait peut-être dit un peu trop précipitamment et était un peu trop empourprée mais Adrien ne releva pas, se contentant de lui sourire. Il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Sa camarade lui cachait quelque chose.

De nouveau, il s'avança vers Marinette. La proximité entre eux permit à la jeune femme de sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier vers elle. Il fixa son regard dans le sien et pendant une seconde, la brune eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, vivant l'un des scénarios que ses amies et elle avaient élaborés pour qu'elle lui confesse son amour.

Les yeux bleus de Marinette brillèrent d'une étrange lueur et Adrien leur trouva une familiarité avec qu'ils contrastaient avec le rouge de ses joues. Sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, il voulut toucher cette rougeur mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Le bruit d'une sonnette retentit, les sortant tous les deux de cet état quasi hypnotique. Ils se tournèrent vers la source de bruit et Marinette sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Luka sur son vélo, qui l'attendait. Il est vrai que son copain s'était proposé de la ramener après les cours aujourd'hui. Elle savait en réalité que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour leur permettre de passer du temps ensemble.

« Désolée Adrien, je dois y aller » déclara t'elle en s'éloignant déjà « On se voit demain en cours »

La brune se dirigea vers le jeune guitariste, loupant ainsi le regard déçu que le mannequin posa sur elle mais qui n'échappa pas à tout le monde.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être auprès de Luka. De trop courtes et gênantes secondes quand elle pensait à ce que son copain pouvait bien s'imaginer. Adrien était proche et Luka n'était pas sans ignorer les sentiments qu'elle avait autrefois eus pour lui. Elle aimait Luka et ne voulait pas qu'il se fourvoie. Elle ne voulait pas pour autant démarrer une quelconque justification par le très cliché « C'est pas ce que tu crois »

Rien que dire cette phrase à quelqu'un signifiait que c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait.

« Luka » commença t'elle

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir. D'un geste il l'attrapa et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était un baiser plus passionné qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude mais la brune aurait mentit en disant que c'était déplaisant. Elle oublia un instant tout ce qui n'était pas les lèvres de son copain qui se mouvait contre les siennes.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait le souffle court et n'avait qu'une seule question à l'esprit, elle la formula donc :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le guitariste lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser la joue.

« Parce que tu m'as beaucoup manqué »

Sans plus attendre, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui dans un câlin qui était plus que bienvenue.

Le guitariste n'avait pas loupé le rapprochement physique qu'avait opéré Adrien vis-à-vis de Marinette mais il n'en tenait pas rigueur à cette dernière. Il savait qu'elle serait honnête et respectueuse dans leur relation. Par contre, même si à la réflexion il jugeait cela indigne de lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer au mannequin que c'était lui qui sortait avec la brune.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus releva ses yeux vers son rival présumé pour le voir détourner le regard d'eux, un air légèrement plus abattu que ce qu'il aurait dû.

D'instinct, il resserra les bras autour de Marinette, craignant ce qu'il savait en son fond intérieur qu'il arriverait un jour

* * *

Visiblement, le Papillon avait une légère baisse de régime aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas pu compter sur l'appui du Paon.

Ladybug et Chat Noir avait compris très rapidement qu'il n'allait avoir aucune difficulté à vaincre ce nouvel akumatisé. Alors, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun qu'eux aussi devaient changer de technique.

Jusqu'à présent, leurs buts étaient simple, il devait vaincre le Papillon, libérer la pauvre victime de l'akuma et faire en sorte de réparer les dégâts causés à Paris du fait de leurs affrontements.

Dans la situation actuelle, la ville n'avait pas subi d'autres dégâts qu'un changement de couleur de certaines façades, les rendant ainsi hideuses.

Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de l'akumatisé mais malheureusement, il devrait attendre.

Bien que cela ne plaise pas aux deux héros, ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais s'ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations sur le Papillon. Lors de leurs rares face à face, le méchant avait commencé à se confier sur ses projets mais sans plus. Il devait l'interroger de nouveaux et il n'y a qu'au travers d'une de ses marionnettes qu'ils pouvaient y parvenir.

Quand l'occasion se présenta, Ladybug saucissonna à l'aide de son yoyo magique la victime de l'akuma à l'un de pieds de la tour Eiffel. Les deux héros se précipitèrent alors devant elle, Chat Noir armé de son Cataclysme par mesure de sécurité.

« Papillon, si tu te rends maintenant en nous remettant ton miraculous et celui du Paon, nous pouvons encore nous montrez indulgents »

Le mot indulgent était bien sur relatif. L'héroïne aurait vraiment pu pardonner car personne n'avait jamais été blessé de façon durable, personne, avant Maître Fu. Il s'était sacrifié, avait perdu la mémoire pour les protéger du Papillon. Tout était arrivé à cause du super vilain. Ça, Ladybug ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

« Vous êtes deux enfants qui jouer aux héros. Jamais je ne vous donnerais mon miraculous » clama le méchant au travers de sa victime

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ils n'espéraient pas vraiment une reddition de la part de leur ennemi. Comme ils en avaient déjà parlé, pour le débusquer, il fallait en apprendre plus sur ses motivations.

« Tu nous as dit une fois que tu étais un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça alors ? Quel est le but ? »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres rouges de l'akumatisé. Un rire qui n'était définitivement pas le sien.

« Tu tentes de me comprendre Ladybug ? Te décider si je suis une âme à sauver ou un malade à enfermer ? » Plaisanta sombrement le Papillon « Si vous aviez perdu autant que moi vous comprendriez qu'il n'y a que vos miraculous qui me feront arrêter tous ceci. Remettez les moi et je disparaîtrai pour toujours, personne n'aura plus jamais à souffrir » déclara t'il doucement comme s'il pouvait les convaincre

Pendant un moment, toute la douleur du papillon avait transparu dans sa voix et Ladybug se surprit à hésiter. Se pouvait-il qu'il dise vrai ? Et si cela n'avait jamais de fin ? Devait-elle passer sa vie à mentir à tous ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, elle vit le Cataclysme de Chat Noir s'écraser avec force sur l'objet akumatisé avant qu'un petit Papillon n'en sorte.

L'héroïne accomplit son devoir envers Paris avant de regarder son partenaire avec la plus grandes des interrogations. Il semblait crispé, tendu, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

« Bien joué » dit-il en lui tendant son poing

La jeune fille joignit le sien à son coéquipier mais choisit ce moment pour lui demander « pourquoi ?».

Cette demande était légitime. Il avait abattu son Cataclysme sans prévenir alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec l'interrogatoire du Papillon. Peut-être aurait-il pu en apprendre plus, peut-être les aurait-il manipulés…

Le héros semblait un peu plus gêné qu'à l'accoutumé avant de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posé.

« J'ai vu le doute dans tes yeux, comme s'il allait réussir à te convaincre » confessa le blond

Ladybug aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait totalement mais c'était faux. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment pensé à abandonner Tikki à ce super vilain, non pas du tout. Elle avait juste perçu quelque chose qui avait fait écho à sa propre douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Peut-être que le Papillon n'avait plus personne. Qu'il était assez désespéré pour qu'il pense que s'il ne pouvait réaliser son vœu, alors il préférait encore mourir. Peut-être.

« C'est un homme dangereux mais même si je réussis à imaginer une forme de détresse, ça ne va pas plus loin. Je ne lui donnerai jamais mon miraculous »

Cette déclaration, bien qu'évidente, eu le mérite de rassurer Chat Noir. Sa lady était forte et combative mais comme il s'en était aperçu, la fille sous le masque était pleine d'empathie. Elle était encore plus extraordinaire qu'il ne le croyait et cela ne le poussa qu'à l'aimer encore davantage.

Le blond aurait voulu dire que sa réaction n'était due qu'à l'envie de protéger Ladybug d'un potentiel piège mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il avait peur. Les mots du Papillon avait fait naître une angoisse en lui parce que s'il disait vrai, imaginons une seconde que le vilain disait vrai et que Ladybug accepte de le croire, alors c'était fini.

Si le Papillon disparaissait avec les miraculous, alors, il ne serait plus Chat Noir. Etre le héros de Paris l'avait très clairement sauvé. Parfois il se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait jamais enfilé cet anneau. La réponse était évidente : ennuyeuse, insipide. Peut-être aurait-il finit par se noyer dans sa tristesse et son désespoir avant de se jeter du haut de sa cage dorée.

Ce genre de pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit à la mort de sa mère. Ce n'était peut-être que des mots pensés dans un moment sombre mais ça, il ne le saurait heureusement jamais.

Outre sa liberté, être devenu un super-héros lui avait aussi offert la possibilité de rencontrer sa Lady, la fille le plus extraordinaire de cette ville, si ce n'est du pays entier. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait renoncer à ça.

Chat Noir avait cependant conscience que s'il arrêtait le Papillon, ils ne seraient plus obligés de revêtir leurs costumes, cette bataille prendrait fin également. Il avait néanmoins l'espoir que ça ne serait pas la fin mais un nouveau départ pour eux. Peut-être qu'elle l'autoriserait enfin à connaitre son identité. Si cela se trouve, ils seraient amis et pourraient passer du temps ensemble sous leurs autres formes. En tout cas, il se permettait de l'espérer.

« Nous finirons par attraper le Papillon, je te le promets » déclara avec force le héros

Ladybug fixa les yeux vert plein de sincérité de son partenaire. Elle avait foi en lui. Il serait toujours là pour elle aussi longtemps qu'ils porteraient leurs masques mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander une chose. Une chose qui l'angoissait au plus profond de son être.

Une part de Marinette voulait une vie normale, pouvoir cesser de mentir aux gens qu'elles aimaient, craindre en permanence pour leur sécurité.

Seulement, une autre part d'elle voulait rester Ladybug pour toujours et cela pour une bonne raison que venait de lui rappeler son partenaire.

S'il tenait cette promesse, s'ils réussissaient à vaincre le Papillon, alors qu'adviendrait-il pour eux deux après ? Si elle n'était plus Ladybug, si elle n'était plus qu'elle, il y avait un risque de perdre Chat Noir.

Ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 11

Je m'attelle au 12 mais comme d'hab, je ne m'engage pas sur le temps de publication.

En espérant que vous avez aimez et continuerez à lire.

A bientôt


End file.
